Night Rider
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: When a mysterious murder occurs with no tracks or fingerprints, only a single black scale left behind at the crime scene. Barry believes this has to be another Metahuman. But when a 'black beast' has been spotted multiple times around the city he has no idea what has surfaced in Central City
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted do something unique again. XD So this is basically a 'modernized' How to Train Your Dragon crossover to The Flash. Now for you fans for both of these I would like to let you know there will be that will not be many characters from Httyd present in the story. They may be mentioned but that is all. And for the quotations around modernized I have my reasons for that ;) Anyways please enjoy this and review.**

 **And wow I cant believe how many people voted yes for this on my poll :) Thank you so much whoever you are!**

 **Warning: Minor cursing and some crime scene detail. I am trying to make this more like the show which is PG-13. But nothing else besides that!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only minor OC's but Flash characters belong to DC comics/the CW Channel and HTTYD characters belong to DreamWorks. Cover is not mine either :) It is from one of the episodes. Shout out to the one who recognizes it ;)**

* * *

 _Sometimes there are things out there that even the impossible cannot explain. Oh yeah isn't this suppose to be the intro thingy? Well if you want that then fine...maybe let's start with the basics...my name is Barry Allen. I am the fastest man alive. I received my powers when I was struck by lightning after the particle accelerator at S.T.A.R Labs exploded (please don't get any ideas kids) and was in a coma for nine months, I woke up blah, blah, blah and the rest is history. You should know it. Anyways enough about me and let's get to the important stuff. There are others out there that are similar to me. Very few use their powers for good. But there are some without powers that do evil as well. And occasionally there is someone there willing to stand up to them even though they may be powerless to stop them..._

~~~...~~~

A man dressed in a large overcoat passed by several people in the crowded streets. He was about five foot six with a bulky appearance and he his greasy dark brown hair slicked back so that came down to his shoulder. An angry bumpy scar curved from his right cheek bone down to his neck as if a hot iron in the shape of a talon had branded it there. Despite his unkempt appearance many people politely smiled at him as he passed them. He smiled back showing white teeth that glinted in the lights coming from the stores and lamp posts. He lumbered off toward the side to allow a group of high school kids to pass by him trying to enter a movie theater.

"No sign of him yet...good. That moron must have mistaken him for someone else" he said to himself under his breath, "Maybe Drago does not need to worry about him after all."

As the man passed by the movie theater he bumped into someone exiting it.

"Pardon me sir I did not..." the man cut himself off when he caught sight of the person who had bumped into him.

It was a tall young man who stared wide eyed at the stranger in recognition. The man did like wise.

"You!" he gasped.

Instantly he sprinted away from the younger man pushing his way through the crowd pouring out of the movie theater.

"Calder..." the young man breathed before running after the older man.

The older man kept sprinting knocking several people over in his way, trying to escape the younger man who was trailing him. Shouts of protests followed him. After running down several blocks he threw himself into an alley way and took in several ragged gasps of breath. The young man from the movie theater ran pass the entrance cursing under his breath. He bypassed the alleyway and continued to push his way past the crowd going down the block.

The man waited for several minutes with bated breath. The young man never reappeared again. People continued to pass by the alley way without noticing the man lurking in the shadows.

"Lost me didn't you squirt?" the man smirked to himself.

"Actually no..." came a voice from behind the man.

The man spun around startled. The young man leaned causally against the graffiti covered wall a serious expression on his face. A street lamp from outside the alley faintly illuminated only his face showing a small pale scar on his chin. His hair was rich auburn color that went done to his shoulder as well. Unlike the man he was confronting, his hair was wind blown as if he had spent a lot of time flying in an airplane with his head hanging out the window. He also had a pale complexion as if he spent a lot of time in high altitudes.

"You thought you could hide from me Calder? One who has been in the US military several times and picked up a few tricks?" the man said in a mocking tone while standing up straight to show he was at least six feet or more in height, "Now tell me...where is Drago?"

He was thin compared to 'Calder' but still looked tough and battle torn. His dark green eyes retained a haunted and sad look as if he had seen something horrible and never forgot it.

"I'll never tell ya... You can go to hell for all I care," the older man 'Calder' sneered with a faint Norse accent, "He would be pleased to know you are after him though. Tell me...did you enjoy seeing your family die boy?"

The younger man's face went stormy with rage but he managed to say in a controlled voice, "Tell me were he is...and I promise I will not come after you again. This is for his own good as well as mine."

He started to walk toward the man slowly and in a peaceful manner.

"I rather die than tell you where Drago is," Calder snarled whipping a gun out from his coat, "But why won't I start by killing you and saving Drago the trouble?"

He fired a single round at the young man but his shot went wide hitting a nearby trashcan. Outside the alleyway people screamed and started to panic and flee from the scene. It would not be long before the police arrived to investigate the noise. The young man clutched a strange necklace around his neck before backing away from the man. He then drew a long thick pole with carvings on the ends of it from under his belt and held it uncertainly in his hands. His hands shook slightly and he bit his bottom lip nervously.

"You can't do it can you? Ha!" Calder snorted, "That silly little trinket of yours will not save you anyways. Any last words?" Calder ginned leveling the gun at the younger man's head.

Before the young man could respond a high pitch banshee-like screeching noise filled the air. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face but it slowly turned to horror and panic. He turned around as if to confront whatever was coming.

"No..." Calder started to say as he started backing away from the young man.

Then a massive explosion bathed the entire alley way in a whitish purple light.

...^^^^^^^...

"Dude...you can't even have caffeine affect you? That is so uncool!" Cisco grumbled.

Catlin had wanted to see if Barry's metabolism would be able to even burn through caffeine which was why they were at Jitters near closing time.

"Says the guy who drank two lattes and can't sit still right now," Catlin smirked.

Cisco glared at her and struggled to keep himself from twitching, "I'm not going to get any sleep tonight thanks to you two. Why couldn't we go out for a real drink ?"

"Because I can't get drunk? Life at this point sucks for me. First I find out I can't get drunk and now this...what's next...I can't get sick? Which by the way would be really cool," Barry smiled as he drank his third cup of coffee.

He didn't even feel the effects that three cups of caffeine would have on a normal person. Cisco on the other hand was feeling the full blown affects; increased heart rate, twitching etc.

"I don't think you are that far off with that prediction," Catlin admitted shifting her caffeine-free coffee cup around, "After all you burned through five hundred milligrams of horse tranquilizer in a matter of seconds. That means you will be immune to almost any microbes that would get normal people sick."

"Good point..." Barry admitted as he swallowed the last of his coffee, "But after receiving the tranquilizer arrow, it was not fun receiving a flechette to the leg either."

He grimaced remembering how painful it was to remove it.

"Hey after Bivalo's rays stopped effecting you, both you and Oliver kicked his ass," Cisco grinned.

"You do realize we are in public right?" Barry grumbled annoyed at Cisco almost revealing his hero identity as well as Oliver's.

Iris walked up to their table just then fortunately not hearing the discussion. She was in her waitress outfit even though she did have a part time reporter's job.

"How many cups of coffee did you have tonight mister?" she asked as she picked up Barry's empty cup.

"Um...three..." Barry admitted.

Despite lying to her about other things he didn't want to lie to her about this.

"You're not going to get any sleep tonight..." Iris laughed.

Eddie then walked up, "Hey guys...want to go see a movie together or something? Its not to late to go."

Before anyone could respond Eddie's phone rang. Something had to be up.

"There was a gun shot followed by an explosion in an alley by the Vogue Movie Theater..." Eddie said looking at the screen.

Barry shared a quick worried glance with Catlin and Cisco who nodded encouragingly. Great...it was time for him to suit up. Couldn't he ever have a relaxing evening without having to go stop crime?

"I have to go Iris..." Eddie said turning to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

He quickly left the coffee shop.

"Well my shift is about over so I should be going to..." Iris said briskly leaving.

No doubt she was leaving to see if she could catch a glimpse of 'The Streak' or 'The Flash' as some people were calling him.

"I should be getting home as well..." Barry said faking a yawn.

He hated doing this public. So annoying.

"Dude...just go...nobody is looking" Cisco said gesturing at the door.

Within a few seconds Barry was racing down the street at five hundred miles per hour. He skidded to a stop in front of the alley way sending sparks from under his feet everywhere.

"Am I in the right place?" he asked lightly touching the microphone on the side of his mask.

"You are...just be careful..." Catlin cautioned over the com, "We don't know what we are dealing with."

Barry wrinkled up his nose when he caught the smell of something burning. There was little light in the alley way but there was enough to see some details. He glanced down at the ground and jumped out of fright. There was a man curled up in a fetal position about five feet away from him. The man's face and chest was charcoal...literally. His hands were blackened and covered with third degree burns. Worst of all the man's mouth was open as if he were screaming in agony or fear. Barry covered his mouth to keep from throwing up. He had seen some pretty nasty things in his time as an CSI assistant investigator but this was the worst he had seen in a while. Just out of reach of the man's body was a gun that must have been fired recently as a single shell lay on the ground several feet from it.

"Barry you there? What happened?" Cisco asked.

He must have heard him heaving.

"I'm to late...someone was killed by the explosion..." Barry said letting out a heavy sigh as he looked up away from the body.

Police sirens started getting closer. Barry glanced out the entrance of the alleyway and raced out of it seconds before the police entered the crime scene. He quickly raced back to the back of Jitters and shoved his Flash suit in a backpack before walking in to join his friends.

"Well?" Catlin asked.

"Its not normal I can tell you that much..." Barry sighed.

He had a feeling that this case was going to be interesting.

"Why aren't you heading over there?" Cisco asked.

"I have to wait until they call me over there..." Barry explained as he sat down at the table, "I don't need suspicion about how I know about this already."

Just then his phone rang. That was quick...well the police _were_ arriving the second he left so that explained why the call came so quickly.

"Allen get your butt over to the alley about three blocks down from the Vogue Movie Theater," barked Captain Singh, "ASAP."

"Yes sir," Barry groaned and he hung up, "My job awaits...see you guys back at S.T.A.R Labs I guess?"

"Sure man...they're about to close up shop here anyways" Cisco said and then he grimaced, "Damn eye twitch!"

Barry rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack on the way out of the shop just before the manager put the CLOSED sign up on the door.

"Maybe this is a lesson not to out drink Barry..." Catlin smirked picking up her purse, "I learned the hard way at that bar. Seems you did to..."

...~~~^^^~~~...

"Its about time you got here Mr. Allen..." Captain Singh grumbled.

"Sorry sir...I had to push through the crowd and also get my equipment," Barry muttered ducking under the yellow crime tape.

It was not a total lie. He _did_ have to quickly race over to the crime lab to get his briefcase of equipment (and made a mess of his room with papers flying everywhere). Also he had to keep his identity a secret by arriving late. Barry glanced behind him quickly and saw that the police were asking people in the gathered crowed if they had witness anything.

"Well get to work," Singh snapped.

Barry turned to him and nodded furiously before bending down to the ground to access the crime scene. After pulling off the tarp he respectfully tugged the man's wallet out of his trench coat pocket to identify him. The smell of burning flesh still filled the air and it was pretty hard to keep himself from throwing up. Seeing the body wasn't the bad part; it was the smell.

"Name is Calder Brant. Fifty eight years old," Barry said handing the wallet to Joe who scrutinized it.

The wallet was slightly singed but the man's driver's license was still legible.

"How was he killed?" Eddie asked standing several feet away.

He seemed hesitant to step any closer to the murder victim. Barry could see his face was slightly green. He couldn't blame Eddie. The deceased man was in really bad shape.

"I see no signs of gun powder or C4 charge..." Barry said scrutinizing the black blast radius surrounding the man as well as the surrounding walls and the nearby trash cans, "Victim fired at least one shot out of his Glock 19 before being instantly killed by the blast which was fired. No doubt it was fired from somewhere up high, maybe a least ten or so feet in the air. Um...which meant who ever fired it had leapt up into the air before doing so. This blast must have been extremely powerful based on how widely spread the blast radius is. And there is something else..."

Barry strapped on some black surgical gloves and used a pair of tweezers to pull a single shiny black object lying next to the man. He held it up to the faint light and watched as it reflected off it dully. It was about the size of a quarter but felt lighter than it should have weighed.

"Is that..." Joe West asked his eyes wide.

"A scale...yes...no doubt from some species of large lizard," Barry said sealing it in an air tight bag, "Or some guy wearing a costume with quite a lot of detail in it. But I think it is the latter so let's go with that."

"We should check the zoos to see if they had any of their Komodo Dragons escape..." Eddie spoke up.

That was a pretty stupid idea; since when did Komodo Dragons blow things up? Unless one was effected by the Particle Accelerator _then_ that could be possible.

"Good idea..." Singh said (did he have any clue how far fetched the Komodo thing sounded?) before ordering, "You call them Thawne. Allen and West ask any of the witnesses what they saw."

Barry nodded and got to his feet. He snorted thinking about what zoo staff would think when Eddie called them about his theory on Komodos. They probably would tell him he had been drinking to much or something of the sort. Joe walked up to Barry and pulled him out of earshot before saying, "What really happened here?"

He gave him the classic 'don't even think about trying to lie about this one' look.

"I don't know Joe...whatever killed this man it was not natural. Maybe some animal effected by the Particle Accelerator...I really don't know..." Barry admitted nervously while running his fingers through his hair, ""Hopefully Cisco will be able to identify _whatever_ it was from this scale."

Together they walked over to a small group of witnesses the police were able to gather. And it only consisted of two people. Not much to go by but hopefully they had plenty of information.

"What did you witness?" Joe asked one of them; an elderly lady who had two shopping bags at her feet.

She adjusted her glasses slightly before saying, "I didn't see anything. But I did hear something. Please forgive me officers...for my memory is not as it usually was."

Great...this was going to complicate things.

"Of course," Barry smiled, "Please go on mam."

The woman gave him an approving look before saying, "I just happened to be passing by the alley way after a grocery visit when I heard two men getting into quite a heated conversation."

"Do you recall what was being said?" Joe asked.

The woman wrinkled up her forehead and said, "One of the two was younger than the other. No more than twenty; I would assume perhaps slightly older than twenty...The other man was much...much...much older. This is what I recall hearing..."

Barry leaned against the alley wall in a comfortable position to listen carefully avoiding the blast mark.

"The younger man said, 'You thought you could hide from me Calder?'" the woman said changing her voice to mimic the man before switching back to her own, "He had a faint...Norwegian accent. Very faint..."

Apparently the suspect was a foreigner.

"So apparently this young man knew Calder," Joe said writing the info down in his notebook, "We might be able to find out a motive behind this using that information."

Barry nodded and said, "Continue."

"This is a continuation from what the youngster said," the woman frowned before continuing, "These may or may not be his exact words I'm not sure. Anyways he said...'Now tell me...where is Drago?"

"Drago? What type of a name is that!?" Joe chuckled as he continued to scribble on the notebook.

And he claimed he didn't have a sense of humor...

"Sshh..." Barry glared at him before turning back to the witness, "Please continue."

"Calder said something about...he would never tell the young man where to find him..." the older lady said before frowning, "That is all I can remember before the gun shot was fired and I fled...I'm so sorry."

Joe and Barry exchanged looks. This case was already starting to sound interesting based on the information given.

"Thank you...you gave us some info that can be helpful in finding the murderer," Barry smiled, "Feel free to call the police if you remember more information."

The elderly lady smiled at him back and said, "Happy to help you and police any time young man. I hope you catch that rascal who was responsible for this."

She then tottered off after picking her shopping bags up. The second witness stepped forward. He was much younger; maybe eighteen with a nose stud that glinted in the faint light.

"Look man...I wasn't present for the part of the conversation that old lady was talking about okay? So don't be asking me about it, yo," the teenager said scratching something on his neck.

Typical teenage language of this era.

"We won't..." Joe huffed, "Continue unless your info is not worth the police time _young man_."

He said young man as if it were an insult.

"Of course officer," the teen smiled," This is what I recall after the explosion. I happened to walking by a few seconds before it happened so I witnessed hearing the gun shot. After the gun shot I was confused about what to do next. Everyone else had fled. First I heard a high pitch screeching noise...it sounded like one of those banshee things on horror movies. Seconds after that, the explosion happened. It threw me to the ground and made me go death for about fifteen seconds in both ears."

Banshees? Those things were so made up. But the sound that was emitted before the explosion sounded eerie. Some type of high tech gun?

"That explosion sound pretty powerful," Barry commented as Joe scribbled the information down.

He had guessed right based on the evidence at hand. But it was good to clarify it with a witness.

"It was man...and that sound...I'm going to have nightmares about it. Anyways I caught a quick glimpse of whatever it was that caused it," the teen licked his lips nervously and quickly glanced at the roof of the nearby building before continuing, "It was large and there was something red on it. But it disappeared up the wall of this here alley way so quickly that I could not tell exactly what it was. And believe me...I didn't want to stick around to find out. I hid behind one of those parked cars on the streets until the cops arrived. Well...the Flash entered first, looked at the dead dude and then took off after a few minutes when he heard the cops coming. One thing I have to say his costume is pretty sick. I wish I had my phone to take a picture so I could give that Iris lady it so she could post it on her blog."

Joe quickly glanced at Barry with a raised eyebrow before turning back to his notes.

"Could you define the shape you saw?" Barry asked trying to keep a poker face about 'The Flash' comment as well as making a mental note to ask Iris (again) to remove her name from the blog.

It was quite difficult to not respond to the name Flash. After all it was his alter ego.

"Let me see a paper...and I need a pencil," the teenager yawned, "Sorry man...my ears are still popping from that damn screeching noise and explosion. Also I'm not a particularly good drawer so I hope I can manage."

Barry handed him Joe's notebook which was on a new page as well as Joe's pen. The teenager quickly scribbled a rough sketch of what he saw. Despite it being a silhouette it was not half bad but it really didn't give much insight to what ever caused the explosion. The shape looked kind of like a panther; not like a Komodo thus erasing Eddie's theory. But how or why would a panther be responsible for the death of this man? Wouldn't there have been silence and a much messier crime scene? And how did the suspect escape getting harmed himself?

"To many questions and not many answers," Barry thought to himself with a sigh.

This case was going to be difficult to solve.

"That's all I have man...sorry," the teenager said scratching his nose.

Barry pulled himself out of his thoughts and tried to pay attention in case the witness had anything else to say.

"This is pretty good to go by son. Thank you," Joe said smiling taking his notebook back.

The teenager shuffled his feet uneasily and wouldn't move.

"Is there something else you want to tell us?" Barry asked.

Good thing he shook himself out of his thoughts in time.

"Yeah man...just one more thing...its about the dead dude. Before he fired the shot he said, 'I rather die than tell you where Drago is. But why don't I start by killing you and saving Drago the trouble," the teenager said, "Then came the screeching noise and then the explosion after he shoot at whoever."

Very interesting what happened prior to the explosion.

"Thank you...you may go," Joe said making a shooing motion with his hand.

The teenager nodded and hurried off through the crowd who parted for him.

"Weird...sounds like this man Drago and our man of interest seem to be going at each other," Barry said turning to Joe.

"I wonder why..." Joe murmured scratching his chin, "Why don't you bring the DNA sample to S.T.A.R Labs and come home to get some sleep. I'll order pizza for you."

"We will have to release a radio broadcast with a warning not to walk around at night until whatever that thing is...is found," Captain Singh said walking up on the two of them, "I don't know what the hell killed this man but I really don't want any citizens getting hurt."

"Understandable..." Joe said.

He and Singh started talking about the evidence that had been found. Besides Eddie (who was talking to Iris in the entrance of the alley) everyone else had cleared out of the alleyway. Barry got the uncomfortable feeling that something was watching them and he glanced up at the building on the left. He briefly caught sight of two acid green eyes staring down at him from the pitch darkness of the rooftop. They were catlike, predatory, and eerily ancient looking. Barry blinked a few times to make sure he was not seeing things. But those eyes remained there...just watching him curiously. He heard something rustling around on the rooftop as well; something smaller than whatever was looking at him.

"Barry?" Joe asked.

Barry turned to him startled and grateful for Joe pulling him out of the hypnotizing gaze of the whatever was watching him. Above him the creature withdrew its head back from sight. Barry realized that he was shaking from fear and his heart was beating faster than normal (for him). Whatever was watching them was not natural. It seemed to be out of place in a city that would be considered safe to outsiders.

"What are you looking at?" Joe asked worriedly.

"You okay Allen?" Singh asked raising an eyebrow, "You look like you have seen a ghost."

"N-n-n-nothing sir," Barry stuttered feeling sweat drip down his neck, "I thought I saw something watching me from up there."

He pointed to the rooftop and found that whatever it was had disappeared. Great...now everyone was going to think he had been seeing things.

"You've been watching to many horror movies with Cisco," Joe chuckled, "It also could have been the light."

He did have a point with the horror movies. But Barry never recalled being scared of them. Heck he rated zombie movies for crying out loud and never was scared of them! Also he went up against Metahumans with powers from your darkest nightmares. But was so different from the encounter he had right now?

"I guess..." Barry muttered glancing up at the rooftop again.

He couldn't help but shake the feeling that whatever he had seen, was watching them as they left the crime scene waiting for the right moment to strike.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I still can't believe you managed to sleep last night," Iris commented when Barry walked into Jitters the next morning to get a cup of coffee.

"I _did_ manage to sleep last night," Barry smiled drinking from his cup.

He sat down at a vacant table. In truth he had slept the night before but those green eyes he had seen had haunted his dreams.

"You must be immune to caffeine or something," Iris chuckled sitting down in a chair in front of Barry, "Now may I ask you something?"

"Sure," Barry said taking a swing from his cup," And aren't you suppose to be working?"

"I'm on coffee break right now. Anyways that's good...because it is about the murder you investigated last night. The police were saying it is very mysterious in the newspaper today as well as a few details; but not enough. Can you tell me about it so I can write it on my blog?," Iris smiled holding her coffee cup in her hand, "That way if the Flash sees it he can help them solve it."

Barry nearly spewed coffee. Why did she have to start that stupid blog? And his plan on trying to convince her to stop as "The Flash" totally failed. Sometimes it seemed she had a stubborn streak a mile long.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked worried seeing his pained expression, "Are you alright?"

Great...he acted like a fool again. He painfully swallowed the coffee nearly choking as he did.

"Ah...nothing," Barry grimaced and before wiping his mouth, "You do realize I cannot discuss an ongoing police investigation just so you can write it on your blog."

He had said this very similar with the Leonard Snart case. And in turn Iris had a similar response to him.

"Since when Mr. Blabbermouth? You normally are so talkative," Iris smirked punching him in the shoulder lightly.

"I haven't been since Singh chewed me out about the last time I discussed one with you," Barry smirked back.

Before Iris could make any sort of retort a man tripped behind their table sending papers from his portfolio when he hit the ground. He was young; maybe twenty three or so.

"Oh my gosh...are you alright?" Iris gasped running over to him in order to help him with his papers.

She started to pick the papers off the ground. Several other customers stopped to help her.

"Yeah I'm fine," the man who spoke with a faint Norwegian accent winced but smiled to shrug off the pain, "You would think after eight years of having a peg leg I would be able to walk. But apparently my leg hasn't met these tile floors yet."

"What do you mean...oh," Barry cut himself off embarrassed.

The man's left leg had been replaced by some sort of metal leg that looked a bit low tech to the ones that were out today. Either way it was impressive looking.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not insulted," the man smiled following Barry's gaze, "Lost it when I was fifteen in a car accident."

He started to pick up his scattered papers. The few people helping him handed him piles they had already collected. Barry started to help him as well and stopped when he noticed the papers were covered in drawings. Very good drawings of people, places, objects, and animals that looked so realistic they looked like a photograph. There were also a few blueprints for inventions.

"You take art lessons?" he asked showing the man one of his pictures.

It was of jagged mountain cliff overlooking an ocean with buildings perched on its rocky crags. It was breathtakingly beautiful even though the buildings looked ancient.

"No," the man chuckled as he shoved his pictures into his art portfolio, "Self taught believe it or not. Been drawing since I knew how to write as well as inventing. In fact I designed my own leg after I lost it. Well...the second one anyways. I outgrew my old one around seventeen."

He gave his metal leg a proud look.

"These are incredible..." Barry marveled looking through a few pictures that lay on the ground.

"Who is this?" Iris asked holding up one of the drawings.

It was a profile of a young woman with a beautiful braid dangling down her back. Even though it was roughly sketched in charcoal you could still see her beauty. Her eyes seemed to calculate what was going on right in front of her.

"That was my fiancé, Astrid," the man sighed taking it gently from Iris, "I keep it around with me when I travel so I remember her. Keeps her close...you know."

His voice retained great sadness when he stated this and he choked up for a moment.

"You said was..." Barry faltered.

The man's eyes filled with tears and he said with great emotion, "She's dead now...horrible accident...killed her."

He wouldn't state what the accident was.

"I'm sorry for your loss..." Iris smiled sympathetically.

The man smiled back at her slightly; his dark green eyes twinkling gratefully. Barry handed him the rest of the drawings he had collected which the man took gratefully. The customers that had helped got up and went back to their respectable tables.

"Thank you; both of you for your help," the young man said standing up slightly wobbly while holding his portfolio in his right hand.

Barry was startled when he noticed how tall the young man was. He was roughly six foot two; maybe even taller.

"Yeah I'm tall...doesn't seem like it at first. And ironically I used to be a shrimp," the man chuckled seeing Barry's surprised gaze, "Name's Hector by the way."

"Barry," Barry said getting to his feet and shaking Hector's left hand, "and this is Iris."

He found it odd that Hector used his left hand and right. He must have the ability to use both which was extremely rare to find in people. The condition was called Ambidexterity. Great...he was going full nerd again mentally.

"You wouldn't happen to be Iris West by the way?" Hector asked his brow crinkling as he retracted his hand.

"I might be..." Iris said getting to her feet and brushing her server outfit off.

"Ah...you're the one writing about the hero of this city aren't you?" Hector chuckled scratching a small pale scar his chin, "The Flash right?"

At least he wasn't saying the annoying nickname 'Streak'.

"Yes...you read my blog?" Iris asked.

Again with the damn blog...

"Sort of...I just like looking at the photographs. I try sketching them but ever since most of the photos are blurs its not particularly good," Hector smiled with a shrug.

"This is why I told you not to put your name on the blog Iris," Barry groaned shaking his head, "It brings in the crazies...err...no offense Hector."

She shot him a dirty look.

"I'm not one of those Internet creeps don't worry; I'm not insulted," Hector smiled holding up his hand in a forgiving gesture, "I never even knew she was here until you told me her name."

"Oh...oops" Barry blushed knowing he was being slightly over protective.

Hector just chucked and shook his head.

"So what brings you to Central City?" Iris asked.

Hector sighed deeply before answering, "Trying to...track down an old friend of mine. I plan to see him tonight."

He shifted his portfolio to his left hand. This temporarily exposed a Nordic style necklace around his neck; an ever twining circle. However it looked to be half of one as if it had been cut neatly in half. It looked extremely strange and out of place. Why would he be wearing something like that? Before Barry could get a closer look at it Hector shifted his weight again and the necklace disappeared from view.

"Well if you are going out tonight you better be careful," Barry warned remembering what Captain Singh had said the night before in the alleyway.

He also kept his thoughts about the strange necklace to himself.

"How come?" Hector asked curiously shifting his left leg into a more comfortable position as it started sliding out from under him again.

"Did you not hear about the warning the police issued last night after that murder in the alleyway?" Iris asked, "That was about all I was able to find out about it. _Thanks so_ _much_ Barry."

Barry noticed that Hector paled slightly at the mention of the murder. What was with that?

"Hey...I already told you I couldn't say anything about it," Barry protested out loud keeping his thoughts on Hector's reaction to himself.

"You work for the police?" Hector asked raising an eyebrow before he set his portfolio down on the table next to him.

This was the same reaction Barry received from several people. And it was pretty annoying each time he received it to.

"Yeah CSI assistant," he sighed, "I know...I'm too young. Believe me I've been teased about it _numerous_ times."

Hector let out a bark of laughter, "No...no...that's alright. You're not _that_ young."

"I guess..." Barry shrugged.

"Don't feel bad," Hector chuckled, "I've had my fair share of bullying mostly from my cousin because I was shorter than he was when we were kids. Now the tables have turned; I'm taller than he is now...I mean I'm taller than he was. He has...um...past away."

It seemed that Hector had lost a couple of his loved ones.

"I'm so sorry for your loss again. But I bet he deserved being shorter than you," Iris smirked.

"Believe me...he did..." Hector grinned before he frowned, "I miss him though; annoying as he was."

Barry decided he kind of liked the man's positive attitude toward everything. And it seemed he didn't feel like teasing Barry about his situation either. It must have been with his bullying problems as a child.

"Anyways so what was warning?" Hector asked, "I don't need to be _mauled_ by _something_ by stopping to tie my shoelaces...um...make that _shoelace_ since I have only one foot."

He seemed very interested in the subject but he treated it with some dark humor.

"The warning issued stated that everyone should avoid dark alley ways and traveling alone because of some mysterious creature that has been lurking there or something," Iris said handing him another of his pictures that had been caught under a chair.

It was some type of reptile thing but Barry couldn't get a really good glance at it (even with super speed) before Hector took it gently from Iris. All he could tell it was some large species of reptile.

"Ah...thank you milady," Hector smiled looking at the picture before folding it and sticking it in his pocket, "And off topic...I must say the coffee here is quiet good."

What was the milady term?

"Thanks," Iris blushed.

Barry rolled his eyes at her.

"Once again thank you both for your help," Hector smiled, "I guess I will be seeing you around."

He picked up his portfolio and left nearly slipping on the tile floor again on his way out. He cursed loudly and yanked the door open crossly muttering something about wearing a shoe over his peg leg so he wouldn't keep slipping on tile floors.

"What a strange character; he spoke old fashion," Barry commented dryly.

He decided not to mention to Eddie that Iris had talked to another guy.

"So?" Iris glared at him.

"Nothing its just weird..." Barry said watching as Hector disappeared into the crowd in front of Jitters.

Then his phone rang drawing his attention off the entrance door.

"What's up Cisco?" Barry sighed answering it.

He knew what his friend was calling about.

"I ran that DNA sample and you might want to come over here to check out the results," Cisco said cheerfully, "They are quite interesting."

"I'll be right there," Barry grimaced and hung up.

If Cisco was acting this excited about something like this then it had to be something out of the ordinary. Something to do with a Metahuman.

"Job is calling you?" Iris snorted picking up an empty glass a customer left behind.

"Yep...I will see you later," Barry promised.

He picked up his coat and pushed his way past some people entering Jitters. Hopefully they would be able to identify whoever or whatever murdered the man in the alley.

* * *

~~~...~~~

 **Yeah...done with this chapter. I don't know how long this story will be :P**

 **I figured Hiccup would be calling himself Hector (because I think people would give him a weird look if he said his real name). Also with the part with the plasma blast? Yeah...Httyd is very particular with how it displays things since its rating it PG. However The Flash is PG-13 so I needed to up the injuries a bit. This is how I pictured an injury sustained from a plasma blast. -shrugs-**

 **Also Toothless was based off of a panther which why I described his silhouette as one.**

 **Anything else I forgot? Oh yeah...Hiccup 'is' 23 in this story. So three years 'after' Httyd 2.**

 **Btw...I don't know if you guys know that Grant Gustin did the ice bucket challenge. It looked extremely painful and cold...brrrrrrr! But hey...its for a good cause no?**

 **Anyways please review because your feedback is helpful!**

~~~...~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**People actually like this?! :/ Wow... Anyways I know many people are wondering... HOW THE HECK DID HICCUP GET TO THE FUTURE?! Ok...first off I cant tell you. And before you kill me for that let me explain. It is all part of the plot. You might find some key details in the previous chapter that might give you an idea of what might transpire. Hint: Describing sentences and statements about/from a particular character. Yes I know this may sound confusing but in later chapters the story will unfold (slowly). One spoiler: It has something to do with Drago and Hiccup. That's all I am going give you. :)** **Shout outs!**

 **sweetchick621: Thanks ^^ Me to :D  
**

 **stormwingsky: Thank you! :D**

 **Unabletologin: Thank you :) And we shall see my friend...we shall see XD  
**

 **Tilicia: You'll find out soon enough :)  
**

 **Matt (Guest): Um...maybe. I'm not sure yet :P**

 **Warning: Minor cursing (VERY)**

 **Disclaimer: Cover art is not mine (it is from episode 6 when Barry breaks the sound barrier; I thought it might go along well with this story). Flash characters belong to DC comics/The CW channel and HTTYD characters belong to DreamWorks. I own only minor OC's that are necessary for the story.**

* * *

~~~...~~~

"What do you mean you cannot identify this thing?" Barry asked.

He never expected that DNA result of the scale he found would not have any results. It kind of made him regret racing over to S.T.A.R Labs.

"I'm serious man..." Cisco exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, "I data checked every single reptile species on the damn planet...err...that we know of and none of them match up! No even close!"

"I can defiantly back him up on that one..." Catlin sighed setting down a tablet.

Another thing effected by the Particle Accelerator...great...and if Catlin was backing Cisco up that meant it wasn't good either.

"Metalizard...defiantly," Cisco grinned gesturing to Barry with a lollypop he had in his hand, "Or maybe a person that can turn into a lizard that can blow things up. Or a lizard effected by radiation. Remind you of Godzilla anyone?"

Again with his annoying comparisons and eating too much candy.

"Ugh..." Catlin groaned, "You and your movies. I swear if I find where you keep them I'm hiding them all. And you should quit eating so much candy...you're going to get cavities."

Cisco glared at her but begrudgingly threw the candy in the trashcan.

"Shouldn't I be out there looking for this thing?" Barry grumbled.

He wished he could have stuck the words back in his mouth once he said them because they were so stupid sounding.

"You do realize Mr. Allen we do not know what we are dealing with," Dr. Wells remarked driving up with his wheelchair, "Know your limits. After all that is what got you into trouble with Tony Woodward."

He turned and wheeled away to a nearby computer. Barry groaned and sat down in a vacant chair. His 'mentor' had a point.

"I have a headache..." he muttered rubbing his forehead.

He had to be dehydrated. After all he did have to stop a car robbery on the way here.

"Hey did you get any info from the witnesses?" Cisco asked coming around the table and handing him a glass of water.

Barry swallowed it gratefully before answering, "Some...and I also saw something...something very scary looking."

He cursed himself mentally for saying that. Now Cisco was going to tease him about it.

"Like what?" Catlin asked, "And I can't believe this is coming from a guy who went up against a man who could turn himself into poisonous gas and nearly died from the encounter."

He looked up at her before sighing and getting to his feet. He started to pace around anxiously.

"I don't know what it was..." Barry said nervously running his fingers through his hair, "I just happened to look up and boom...creepy eyes staring at me from the shadows."

He didn't want to describe them. Honestly he didn't want to remember them at all.

"What did the eyes look like?" Cisco grinned.

Seriously?

Barry shot him a glare before answering, "I don't know...green...glowing...cat like? Like a predator? I hope it is a good enough description for you because I'm still freaking out over how scary that thing was."

It really was scary. He was just glad whoever the eyes had belonged to hadn't decided to attack them. If it did...well...it probably would have not been pretty.

"Sounds like a raptor from Jurassic Park," Cisco smirked before frowning thoughtfully, "Or was Jurassic Park III?"

He had no idea how scary this thing was.

"Dude...this thing's eyes made them _look_ tame," Barry explained, "From both movies you listed. Even the T. Rex's eyes were nothing compared to what ever this was."

Cisco paled and he didn't say anything else. Apparently stating that the eyes made something from a popular geek movie look _tame_ shut him up.

"Do you think it was responsible for killing that man?" Catlin asked slightly worried.

"I don't know...I just know that it is dangerous," Barry sighed and sat back down.

Extremely dangerous. They would have to find...well whatever it was before someone else got hurt.

"Barry is it possible for you to tell us what the witnesses saw?" Dr. Wells asked.

Apparently he was trying to get an idea of whatever it was based on the events before the sighting.

"They said something about hearing a high pitch banshee like shriek right before the explosion," Barry said rubbing his face nervously, "Which occurred after a gunshot was fired. Also it seems that the murder victim was in the middle of an argument with another man about some guy named Drago before...the victim was killed. It seemed that the murderer wanted information on the location of this guy."

Not an unusual murder case but when you factored in the explosion and sighting of mysterious glowing green eyes _then_ the case turned weird.

"Drago? What kind of a name is that?" Cisco laughed before he mused, "Sounds like something from the Hobbit. Or was it Lord of the Rings?"

Barry just shook his head and groaned when Catlin glared at him for his stupid comment.

"If it weren't for the g and it was c there...the name would literally mean dragon in Latin," Dr. Wells said adjusting his glasses (and completely ignoring Cisco's comparison), "Which is very odd."

Who would want to be named _that_?

"Sounds worse than Bartholomew," Barry said sarcastically.

It really did.

Catlin said, "Seriously?"

Barry shrugged and turned his back toward her to watch Cisco rush over to a computer.

"Weird...maybe I can do some data checking behind this Calder guy and see if he knows Drago," Cisco said typing furiously on the computer, "Or perhaps someone who knew Calder. If the murderer wants to find where this Drago dude is he will most certainly go to another acquaintance of Calder who knew Drago."

"That is an idea..." Barry admitted joining him, "We can ask him if he has a list of anyone he thinks would go after Drago."

Maybe the suspect knew or was the mysterious creature. This way to could catch him before they/he/she hurt anyone else. Gah! Not knowing who was the murderer was really giving Barry a headache. This was just as confusing as the concept of time travel.

"It could take some time..." Catlin cautioned.

She should have never said that.

"Ah ha!" Cisco grinned, "Bingo."

"Or not..." Catlin finished miserably.

Barry smirked at her. Thanks to Felicity's facial recognition software it made it possible to identify criminals or people quicker.

"His name is Bard Colborn," Cisco said pulling up the man's profile, "He works in one of the office buildings not far from here."

Another weird name. What next for a name? Fluffy?

"Maybe I should warn him as 'The Flash'?" Barry asked, "I really don't want to be there as...well as forensic scientist if this thing is going to attack. I also don't want the police involved...because they could get hurt."

He especially didn't want Joe getting hurt. Iris would never forgive him if he (as the Flash) if her father got hurt.

"Good idea...and as a precaution do not engage whoever attacks you or Brad," Dr. Wells said, "Until we know of his...or her abilities."

That was not going to be as easy as it sounded.

"When should I leave?" Barry asked.

"Go tonight..." Dr. Wells said.

"What am suppose to do? Sit there until whatever it is we are looking for shows up?" Barry asked sarcastically.

After stating that he mentally cursed himself wishing he had kept his mouth shut. Sometimes his statements gave Cisco ideas which were not really good in the outcome. Example: The missile drone. He asked him to bring it (aka make it harder for him) and almost had his limbs blasted off.

"Yep...now we get a chance to see if the suit will keep you warm," Cisco smirked.

"What does he mean by that...?" Barry asked suspiciously to Catlin.

She shrugged and when he glared at her she said, "What? Don't look at me. I don't know what goes on inside his head."

Good point.

Barry turned to Cisco and asked, "Ok...spill. Tell me what you mean by the suit keeping me warm."

"Oh you'll see..." Cisco grinned.

Great...no doubt it was something bad based on his smile. The drone episode all over again.

...^^^^^^^...

Exactly five hours later Barry figured out what Cisco meant about the suit keeping him warm. And it wasn't good either.

"I've been standing in the _cold_ for _over_ an hour and a half and I am not _seeing_ a single thing..." Barry grumbled through the headset, "And no Cisco the suit _isn't_ keeping me warm!"

Stakeouts sucked in thirty degree weather. Especially when standing in front of an office building with almost all its lights off. No one was out walking either because it was to cold or they had taken the police warning seriously. Hopefully it was the last one.

"You complain to much," Cisco whined, "Man up."

Apparently he had no idea how cold it was. Barry could _literally_ see steam coming off himself from his rapidly moving molecules. Each breath he took was like an icy knife cutting his way through his lungs. It was going to be really cold tonight.

"Oh really...would you like me to run you over here to see _exactly_ how cold it is?" Barry growled nearly slipping on a thin layer of frost on the ground.

"No..." Cisco muttered.

Barry just shook his head and paced back and forth rubbing his arms to warm himself. After this he was defiantly going to sit down in front of the T.V with a cup of hot chocolate and a blanket even if it was late at night when he did it (he really didn't even care if Joe threatened to lock the door to his room to make him to bed either). It was going to take forever to thaw out and get the chill out of his bones.

"Has anything shown up on the security camera yet?" he asked shivering slightly as a cold breeze started up and faded away.

His team was monitoring the building with a security camera across the street and no doubt watching him as well.

"No one except you pacing back and forth," Catlin's voice said with a tone that let Barry know she was smirking, "Would you sit down already? Only move if you get _really_ cold."

He groaned and grumpily sat down on the icy steps in front of the building; with his back completely toward it. Unnoticed to him or his friends in the cortex of S.T.A.R Labs, a figure lowered itself down the side of the building with a rope. It was a tallish figure wearing a mask that completely covered his/her face. The person's dark green eyes scrutinized the glass for a moment and the man that lay behind it. He/she did not seem to be fazed by the cold temperature at all. There was a slight breeze carrying the smell of reptile and a low growl. The person glanced up into the gloom above him/her straight into the green eyes of the creature from the alleyway that had been watching Barry.

"Stay..." ordered the figure in a muffled male voice.

The breeze died down and a black shape ambled along the roof top grumpily before disappearing from sight. The man gently tapped the window lightly and cursed.

"Damn...I wish I had something to cut through this blasted thing," the man muttered, "Blowing it up with Zippleback gas is not exactly stealth mode. And I don't need the cops on me. I'll have to make this quick."

Keeping one hand tightly on the rope the man pulled out a small dagger from his pocket. The man pushed himself off the side of the building clutching the dagger in his hand. He landed against the glass with a muffled thump and pushed off again nearly slipping on the icy surface. Surprisingly the man behind the glass did not hear the noise nor did Barry who was sitting below. The masked figure swung over the street for about twenty feet out before the momentum brought him back towards the building. He pushed off again and glanced down as he did. He didn't notice Barry sitting on the steps but instead muttered,

"Oh Thor...I never realized I was this far up...if I fall..."

Unable to finish the statement the man gulped and brought his dagger in front of him as he neared the window again. The glass cracked slightly as the sharp point of the knife came into contact with it with a muffled pop. This made the dagger become lodged in the window. The man behind the glass glanced around nervously but didn't make a sound and didn't catch sight of the masked man who had froze at the sight of movement. But it would only seconds before he did and raised the alarm. Realizing this the masked man cursed,

"Oh just forget it! Breaking and entering the loud way it is. And I thought breaking into an occupied German compound while being shot at from all sides was bad."

He yanked the knife out and stabbed the window violently making it shatter. Below him Barry jumped to feet at the sound of breaking glass. He glanced around but couldn't see anything as the light of the window he was suppose to be watching had gone out. But then glass pieces fell to the ground and shattered on impact sending shrapnel everywhere. The sound pierced the icy cold air making it sound louder than it should have been. Fortunately Barry was far enough away that he didn't get struck by any of the glass shards which would have been _extremely_ painful to remove later on.

"What was that?" he asked.

He had a bad feeling about what it was based on the glass falling.

"Whoa...some dude just broke in the window with the guy we wanted to question...and took the light out," Cisco said typing frantically on the computer, "But how were we not able to notice him to now?"

Maybe he was wearing dark clothing or moved slowly?

"Who knows...just get up there Barry," Dr. Wells ordered, "But be careful."

"Yeah...yeah," Barry muttered preparing to run up the building in order to get into the room through the broken window.

Meanwhile the man in the room with the shattered window jumped to his feet as the figure approached him holding a long narrow metal stick. The dagger had disappeared back under the masked man's clothing. He flung something at ceiling light making it shatter and flicker out; enveloping the room in near darkness. Only the lights from the city provided a faint glow for the room.

"What the hell?" said Brad.

The masked man stalked over to him and grabbed him by the throat. He slammed Brad into his desk making the man gulp.

"Don't hurt me..." he whimpered.

He crossed his legs together trying not to wet his pants.

"Where's Drago, Brad?" the masked man snarled in a threatening tone, "Just tell me where he is and I'll leave. Don't make me do something I will regret later."

A gust of wind behind him made him whip around to see the Flash standing there. His eyes widened slightly before narrowing. He quickly grabbed something from a pouch on his suit and attached it to his metal pole which he held uncertainly in his left hand.

"Put your hands in the air..." Barry said.

The masked man's eyes wrinkled up in a way that Barry knew he was smirking under the mask.

"Or what? You'll drop me out the window?" the man mocked sarcastically, "Not exactly a heroic move... _Flash_."

The witness had been right...the man did have a faint Norwegian accent. He released Brad roughly making the man slid to the ground. Brad gasped a few times trying to regain his breath. The masked man had not been to gentle with his grasp.

"I guess if you put it that way...and I would never do that by the way," Barry admitted, "You apparently know my name already. So the question is...who are you?"

"It doesn't matter..." the man growled stepped back from Brad who let out a whimper of gratitude.

The masked figure also drew himself up to an intimidating height. He easily stood over Barry who tried not to act intimidated with the man; even though his towering height was scary. The man wore black clothing that looked like a jumpsuit but had a bunch of buckles and straps all over it as well as having a pattern that looked like reptile scales. That really didn't help with the scare factor. Perhaps he wore this stuff to intimidate people?

"Oh come on...half the criminals I have dealt with had a name..." Barry said raising an eyebrow.

Well most of them did...

"Yeah but I don't..." the man shot back, "And even if I did I wouldn't give to you!"

He was playing it smart. He also stated his last sentence with distaste; as if he had been asked this question before.

"Dibs on calling giving him a nickname!" came Cisco's voice from the transmitter.

Seriously?

"I heard that whoever you are," the man called, "And I do have a name but I am not at liberty to discuss it with your _friend_ here."

Catlin snickered. Barry meanwhile was concerned about how the man was able to pick up Cisco's voice even though he was standing several feet away from him.

"Now what are going to do to me?" the man asked sarcastically while gesturing around with his weird metal pole, "I'm guessing this is the part in which you say...'you have the right to remain silent and any word you say will be used against you in federal court' or something like that before you cart me off to jail."

He was pretty good at this...as if he had to deal with this before. Which wasn't a good sign.

"Well...what you said and I'm also going to say you're coming with me..." Barry said trying to prevent himself from smirking at the man's cocky attitude.

"Alright..." the man said visibly relaxing.

Barry was surprised at the compliancy but reached out to grab him. The man suddenly whipped his metal stick around in a circle releasing a smelly green gas that completely obscured him and everything several feet away from view. Barry stepped back away from the gas nervously and upset that he had fallen for such a stupid trick. The gas stank and that usually was not a good thing. It had to be poisonous or maybe something else. Barry prayed it wasn't what he though it was. He recognized the smell from his Chemistry lab classes in college in which he was dealing with several types of gases.

"Now where did you go?" he asked softy.

He turned around three hundred and sixty degrees but still couldn't find where the man had gone. The gas cloud was too thick.

"I would recommend ducking if I were you..." said the man's voice.

That was when the gas ignited. Letting out a yelp Barry covered his face as gas burned/exploded for a couple of seconds before dying down leaving several feet of the room charred.

"Dude...I just picked up some weird chemical reading on the suit..." Cisco said typing furiously on the computer, "What happened?"

Great...his suspicions had been right about the gas.

"He sprayed some type of gas...its poisonous and flammable," Barry panted.

He saw the masked man standing at the broken window. Both made eye contact for a split second before the man leapt out the window.

"No!" Barry raced over to the window just in time to see that man spread both his arms out.

He must have been wearing something like a flying squirrel suit because he managed to glide over to the next building completely unscathed. How did he manage to disguise that?!

"Stay here alright? I'll deal with you later..." Barry said turning to Brad who was shaking like he had seen the devil himself.

He then raced down the side of the building and raced up the one the masked man had landed on. He was busy bending down, folding the wing flaps back into his outfit (so that was how he hid them) but he stood up straight when he caught sight of Barry. Again he held the metal pole in his hand uncertainly as if he didn't want to use it to defend himself.

"I admit you caught me off guard..." Barry chuckled as he approached the man, "But I'm still going to lock you up for murdering Calder."

The man stared at him venomously before he spat, "I didn't murder him."

"Oh really...because the exploding gas really proved to me you didn't..." Barry said dryly circling him.

"I'm warning you...you have no idea what is going on here," the man said in a muffled voice as he watched Barry with his eyes nervously, "So stay out of it. I'm giving you a fair warning."

Barry rushed at him but the man swung his leg out suddenly and tripped him. He barely managed to catch his footing before he threw a punch at the guy; hitting him in the shoulder. The man grunted in pain and punched back hitting nothing but air as Barry had moved out of the way in time. One of the advances of super speed; he was able to predict his opponent's move before they completed it.

"Missed me..." Barry smirked coming to a stop behind him.

The man's eyes showed he was scowling as he whirled around to confront him. Barry rushed at him again only to by pass the man who in turn wacked Barry in the back of the head with something. This made him fall flat on his chest and painfully skid several feet on the rocks that covered the roof. One of the disadvantages of super speed...you _would_ skid several feet when trying to put on the breaks; even if the breaks weren't your feet. Once coming to a stop Barry spat out a piece of gravel as the man walked around him twirling the metal rod in one hand. Apparently he had used it to knock Barry to the ground. Talk about fighting dirty.

"How did you...?" Barry gasped for air.

"I've had experiences with things as fast as you..." the man interrupted making the pole snap to a stop at his side as well as coming to a stop, "Now I'm giving you a fair warning...again. _Don't...ever..._ _come...after...me...again_. Please...I'm asking you for your own good. I don't want to hurt you."

Barry glared up at him and started to struggle to his feet. The man sighed wearily and stepped away from him before cupping his hand over his mask. He let out an eerie call that echoed along the buildings. It died away after several seconds. Immediately after it died away a similar call answered only this one was more eerie sounding and more high pitched. Barry felt the hair on his neck raise up and a chill went down his spine. It was scary and unnatural; it was the sound of an ancient predator. No doubt this was the sound the teenager had described before the explosion. Through his transmitter Barry heard Cisco make an undignified whimpering noise. He had a bad feeling all his friends were scared out of their wits right now with the noise they heard.

"What the hell are you doing?' Barry asked hoarsely holding his left side.

He had broken a rib and had several bloody furrows on his chest from the gravel when he landed but it didn't hurt to much. He leaned heavily against the air conditioning unit on the top of the building trying to catch his breath as his rib and the scratches healed. The man didn't move and didn't say anything but Barry could tell he was watching him sympathetically. That was a first time he had seen that expression in any villain he had fought. Suddenly at the top of the building in front of them Barry could have sworn he had seen a dark shadow leapt down it with the grace of a feline before disappearing. What was it?

"Leaving..." the man responded suddenly as well quickly glancing back at him with one last gaze of sympathy.

He then leapt off the side of the building again this time without activating his flight suit. Barry staggered over to the edge and was blown back by a sudden gust of wind. The large dark shape he had seen earlier twirled up into the air with a bellow before diving down near the street and flew down at it at extraordinary speed. Barry hesitated for a minute before racing down the building to the street and following the shape.

"What the heck are you chasing?" Cisco's voice came.

"Some kind of animal...and its fast..." Barry panted.

He chased whatever it was for several miles down the main drag. The masked man glanced back him several times but Barry didn't notice him perched on the flying creature's back...yet.

"Come on bud...let's try to loose him..." the man said patting the creature's side.

The creature snorted and increased its speed. Barry followed it as it continued to fly down the street a break neck speed. At one point there was a raised walkway that blocked the flight path of the animal. People were going back and forth across it completely oblivious to what was heading toward them.

"Oh come on..." the man complained throwing his hands up in the air, "Not again!"

What did he mean by that?

"I got you now..." Barry smiled.

To his surprise the man stood up on the creature's back and jumped onto the walkway. He ran across it very quickly without bumping into anyone (as well as saying excuse me, pardon me, coming through etc.) but still people watched him with confused expressions. Then he dropped off the end of it and fell several feet before the creature caught him took off again. Shouts of amazement and fear started up from the people on the bridge as they watched whatever it was take off down street yet again. Several of them pulled out cell phones and snapped photos as Barry raced under the bridge still trailing the animal and its rider.

"What is this thing?" he muttered to himself.

That was when he heard a sharp click and saw a red cloth on the creature's tail extend. The creature suddenly extended its wings to the fullest and a white ring appeared around it blowing out all the windows as well as emitting a loud boom. The creature streaked down the street making papers and people's hats fly everywhere. Barry skidded to a stop in front of a busy intersection and panted while staring wide eyed after the rapidly disappearing shape. Cars honked at him and people started shouting in surprise and excitement at the sight of him.

"What the frack was that!?" Cisco asked over the com, "Was that a sonic boom?"

Unable to answer Barry started running again and increased his speed until he heard himself break the sound barrier as well. He felt a twinge of sympathy for the broken windows and people who had been hit with the sonic boom. One of the disadvantages of having a hero who could run at super-sonic speed in the city. He continued to follow the animal that had slowed down. The animal swerved between buildings and weaved its way around street lights with the masked man perched on its back like a burr. But the light from the city made him and whatever he was riding stand out like a sore thumb as it was pitch back in color. Barry easily tracked it and was starting to gain on it as well.

"Well we can't shake him..." the man muttered to the creature, "So lets disappear."

The creature growled softly but continued to fly down the street waiting for the opportune moment. Barry got so close to it that he could have easily touched it thus stopping it from going any farther. But the man must have realized this because he made the creature do something unexpected. It suddenly fly up straight into the night sky and simply...vanished. Barry skidded to stop and held his heaving chest which was stinging from the wounds. He was several miles outside Central City and darkness was present except for a few street lamps. Off in the distance he could see Iron Heights prison glowing with search lights to make sure none of the prisoners would attempt to escape. Even though he had gotten warmed up after running the icy air was making the sweat on his face dry. At this point he had two choices...look for the creature or head back to S.T.A.R Labs before he got hypothermia.

"Damn it..." Barry cursed his rotten luck.

He had lost it. He quickly scanned the sky but could not see anything but stars. He noticed that one section had been 'blacked out' by a shape. Before he could make sense of what it was he heard an eerie high pitch scream that quickly faded away. The animal had vanished perfectly camouflaged by the night sky.

"Dude...what ever that was...its cry totally made my hair stand on end," Cisco shuttered, "I have goose bumps on my arms right now. And I can tell you...its not from the cold weather outside."

"Told you it was scarier than the raptors..." Barry muttered swaying slightly.

He couldn't believe what he just saw.

"What on earth were you chasing?" Catlin's voice asked her voice quivering with slight fear.

He couldn't blame her. Whatever it was...it was fast, scary, dangerous, and predatory.

"I don't know...but I do know one thing. It is fast...it broke the sound barrier along with every window on Main Street..." Barry panted holding his side.

There was silence from his friends. He knew what they were thinking even before they spoke.

"I think we have another speedster. One that can turn into something that can fly," Dr. Wells said, "Unless your masked friend happens to control this creature to do his bidding...somehow."

Great...just great.

...~~~^^^~~~...

Barry glumly walked down the street with Catlin and Cisco the next day after the incident. He was still slightly shocked about what he had seen and really didn't want to talk about it. The weather had improved slightly. The air was still chilly and brightly colored fall leaves covered the sidewalks. As Barry passed by several people on the sidewalk he overheard them talking about the sighting of the 'Flash' the night before and the mysterious creature.

"Sounds what happened last night is the buzz of the city," Catlin remarked dryly briefly adjusting her scarf.

He really hated when his friends did this.

"Can we please not discuss what I saw last night?" Barry asked knowing Cisco would continue the conversation.

"But dude its all over the news..." Cisco said gesturing to a T.V. screen in a shop window that was broadcasting the news, "And plenty of people _are_ talking about it."

The screen showed a brief image of whatever it was. It was a black blur with a red blur trailing it. Evidently a traffic camera had taken a picture of Barry chasing it. Unable to hear what was being said on the T.V. Barry grabbed the newspaper off a nearby stand and quickly read the whole thing in three seconds before throwing it back down. There was an entire article talking about the mysterious creature he had seen the night before. Some witness had different descriptions of it; many people thought it was a winged demon and paranormal people thought it was alien. Barry grimaced remembering the first news article about the 'Flash's' or a that time 'the red streak's' first sighting. Many of that alien obsessed people compared him to that. But after his showdown with Captain Cold and Heatwave in the downtown area those people had stopped comparing him to that; not doubt realizing he was a person.

"Apparently the... _sane_ witnesses reported hearing screeching noises as well as a large black bat-like animal flying through the buildings," he said, "According to that article I just read. They compared it to a demon or something."

He had to agree with those witnesses on that account. The shape he had been chasing was not like any creature he had seen...in pictures or movies.

"Damn...I wish I could read as fast as you," Catlin grinned.

"And I wish I could have seen this thing," Cisco smirked.

Barry shrugged and continued his way down the street with his friends. He was taking them to the office that he had confronted the masked man the night before. Maybe their expertise would help them find out whoever this was.

"I've been thinking of a name for this guy..." Cisco said with a grin, "Night Rider."

Barry snorted and halfheartedly kicked his way through a pile of leaves. It was only a matter of time before Cisco got started.

"Meh..." Catlin shrugged, "Can't you do better than that?"

"Give me some time and I will..." Cisco grinned.

They continued on their way until they reached the office building. A couple of time Barry had to catch Catlin and Cisco because they nearly slipped on the frost the was hidden by the leaves. Fortunately the weather man said it was only going to be a temporarily dry cold spell so he didn't have to worry about nearly face planting when trying to get to work on time. They entered building quietly and didn't say anything until they entered the crime scene.

"Whoa..." Cisco whistled.

Barry agreed with him. Because of the darkness of the room he couldn't see the extent of the damage the explosion did to the room. Now that sunlight streamed into the office he could. Desks were thrown everywhere and all the windows were shattered allowing the frigid air to spill in. The blast mark covered everything; the wall, the ceiling, the floor, including the walls that were several feet away from the explosion.

"Allen it is about time you got over here," Singh grumbled walking over them, "And I see you brought some friends along with you."

Catlin smiled slightly and nodded. Cisco on the other hand grinned mischievously making Barry elbow him. He really didn't want his boss to think he had befriended a young kid (which he kind of did).

"Well?" Singh pressed.

"Um...yes sir. You remember Catlin right?" Barry asked gesturing toward her.

"Ah yes...the young lady that helped you identify that gas sample," Singh nodded curtly.

"I was hoping she might be able to identify the source of this explosion...as well as my friend Cisco Ramon," Barry said gesturing to his friend.

"What do you do?" Singh asked.

"I make the toys...err...I mean I make things that could help identify the suspect in this case," Cisco grinned.

Way to close to showing how young he really was.

"Hmmm...as long as they don't get in the way they are welcome to help. Once you're done...question the witness," his boss grumbled before leaving them.

Why did he always have to be in a bad mood?

"Dude your boss if grumpy," Cisco remarked dryly.

"You have no idea..." Barry muttered ducking under the crime tape.

As before with the previous crime scene there was not remnants of anything. Not even a canister that should have held the gas. Nothing at all except for a pair of uneven foot prints (which tracked the ash from the explosion all over the pale carpet that wasn't hit by the blast) that looked as if the suspect had been limping. But last Barry checked the thief had two legs and no sign of any injury. It was frustrating and baffling at the same time. The suspect had been careful not to leave any DNA behind which was weird because certain branches of the military (such as the elite forces that went on secret missions to kill threats to America) did the same type of thing; they moved in and moved out, leaving no DNA material behind.

"I'll try looking around to see if I can find anything else," Cisco said pulling out a tablet from his backpack.

Startled out of his thoughts Barry nodded and walked over to join Joe who was asking Brad a couple of questions. He was completely uninjured except for some bruise marks on his neck from where the masked man had grabbed him. But they hadn't been able to collect any fingerprints from those marks. One thing that was puzzling though was Brad seemed cool, collected and he kept looking every where but at Joe. His behavior was extremely odd and out of place of someone who was nearly killed making Barry become suspicious.

"Do you know this individual?" Joe asked.

"Nah...just a kid playing a prank," the man chuckled nervously with a faint Scottish accent, " The Flash scared him off. You know kids these days...always playing horrible pranks on older people."

Barry bit his tongue knowing it was a bad idea to state that Brad clearly knew the suspect. And that the suspect clearly knew him. Joe nodded thoughtfully as if agreeing with Brad's statement (which was true). A couple of weeks back the police station and several businesses had been hit with a series of prank calls. Those had ended after Cisco hacked into the system and traced the calls back to the source. Barry had... _paid_ the teenagers a visit as the Flash and scared the hell out of them (long story don't ask). After that there were no more prank calls to the station or the businesses that had been targeted. But he had a feeling this case wasn't as simple as that.

"Do you have an idea of who he really is? He might be responsible for the death of your friend Calder," Eddie said.

Brad shook his head, "No clue."

He didn't seem at all sad at the mention of his 'friend's' death. Maybe the two were not even friends.

"No clue at all?" Barry spoke up, "And why is he after your friend...a guy named Drago?"

Brad was silent. Barry could tell he was wanting to flee but didn't want to make a scene.

"I don't know who you are talking about," the man said curtly avoiding eye contact with the both of them, "Good day to you gentlemen."

He quickly left the building stumbling over his own feet in his haste to get away.

"Pffff there goes one witness," Eddie grumbled as he walked away leaving Barry behind with Joe.

Apparently he didn't notice the man's odd behavior.

"Brad was hiding something..." Barry said quietly.

Joe glanced at him startled and beckoned him to join him in a secluded corner a couple of feet away from the crime scene.

"I noticed. But how do you know?" Joe asked quietly once he made sure no one was listening in.

"He clearly recognized the man who confronted him..." Barry sighed wearily," I noticed when I came here...err...as...well you know."

Damn it was hard to keep his secret identity a secret; harder than he thought it would be. At least in some comics certain super heroes had it easy.

Joe nodded, "Did you figure out who the man was?"

"No..." Barry sighed deeply, "This is not going to be as easy as the prank call case. At least with that we had technology to track those kids down. But now we don't even know what he looks like...he was...um...wearing a mask and we don't have any DNA. I couldn't find anything recognizable about him except that he is tall; has a faint Norwegian accent, and has dark green eyes."

That was one of his regrets about the whole thing. He didn't have enough evidence to identify the murderer. Unless...there was DNA left on his suit when he fought with the guy. But it was unlikely; the man had been wearing gloves. And another thing that was confusing, the man had stated he didn't murder Calder. Well never mind; almost all murderers stated that. That wasn't a first.

"Don't you mean Night Rider?" Cisco piped up making Barry jump.

He had joined them while Catlin scrutinized the set of ashy foot prints.

"Don't scare me like that..." Barry growled.

He really hated when he got startled out of his thoughts.

Cisco smirked at him, "Well? What do you think of the name?"

Didn't he just ask this five minutes before hand?

"You and your nicknames," Joe muttered flipping through his notebook, "If Brad is indeed hiding something then maybe we should question him about it. You and I...Barry. I don't want Eddie getting involved in this one. I'm guessing this is Metahuman related."

Defiantly ask Brad about what he was hiding.

"Yes it is Metahuman related and do you know where he lives?" Barry asked.

"Um...yeah. I have his address here in my notebook," Joe said scanning a page, "We should probably pay him a visit tonight."

Barry nodded slowly, "I hope we can ask him before..."

"Night Rider," Cisco interrupted pointing to him with a grin.

This was getting really old. Would he ever stop coming up with nicknames? Although...Barry had to admit Cisco had come up with quite a few good ones. But there was probably a better nickname for the masked man...and his... _pet_.

"Whatever...," Barry sighed before continuing, "Gets to him."

* * *

 **I know you are all wondering what Hiccup meant by 'I've dealt with things as fast as you'. Well in Defender's of Berk he had to deal with a particularly nasty dragon called the Speed Stinger. This dragon was incredibly fast and it also had a sting that would paralyze you for several hours. Hiccup figured out how to deal with them. That is why he mentioned that to Barry (well not exactly what he had to deal with).**

 **Yeah I know what Dr. Wells said was wrong but Barry didn't clarify that he saw the masked figure ride the animal. -shrugs- I bet he felt foolish when Barry did clarify XD**

 **There are more clues in here about Hiccup's 'past'. I dare you to try to figure them out :)**

 **And what do you guys think of Hiccup calling himself Myrkr (Norse meaning for darkness?)**

 **I also have other ideas that I will list below this sentence (btw these are all Norse because Hiccup...well...speaks it)**

 **1)** **Blakkr** **Móðr's: Dark Fury**

 **2) Blakkr: Dark**

 **3) Blakkr's Nótt:** **Darkest Night**

 **4)** **Nótt: Night**

 **I don't know. Any ideas? I have a Norse translator so I can change the English name to his native language.**

 **Anyways please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know you are all...err...super confused right now. Good news is I will be explaining some of Hiccup's back story here :) It may sound confusing but I did do some research on it. Another thing you might be confused about in the last chapter. Even though Hiccup is trying to be...well...mysterious/scary to Team Flash he does have feelings. Remember he said he didn't want to hurt Barry, he also was sympathetic for the injuries he caused. Also I know I made Hiccup...well...kind of mean as well. The reason for that will surface eventually :)**

 **Ok before I give to much away by rambling I guess I should do shout outs.**

 **MaddyR: Ok...thank you for your vote :) Yeah I know it is confusing. But don't worry...this chapter should explain some of it (as I said above) Hopefully you'll get it :)**

 **sweetchick621: Thank you ^^ Hiccup should _really_ do some explaining to Team Flash but lets take it from his point of view for a second; one...he's been falsely accused for murdering someone (cough...I mean Toothless did it to defend him), and two he had to go up against a man who can run a mile in three seconds. He's probably going to be suspicious and unwilling to talk (and also trying to wrap his head around the concept that someone can move at super speed). Bur eventually he might talk; once he gets to trust them.**

 **stormwings** **ky: Thanks! I will do one of those.**

 **Tilicia: Don't worry...I don't like those stories much either :P No Bermuda triangle either or the whole 'their village was so isolated' blah, blah, blah. You'll see :) And thanks for your opinion!**

 **Matt (Guest): Maybe... not sure yet. When the time is right I might.**

 **Unabletologin: XD I know how you'll feel. Thank you. ^^ Btw if you do log in eventually with your account please tell me :)**

 **Trixi LaVere: Thanks! :D**

 **Guest: (Chapter 1 review) I have my reasons...you'll see. Up till then please try not to kill me :P**

 **firedog1235: Thank you so much! ^^ Yeah I agree...one name should do it. Thank you for voting :)**

 **Oh and as a side note...majority vote! Myrkr wins! So for now (up until Hiccup decides to tell them his real name) that is what he will be calling himself!**

 **Anyways enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

 **Warning: Err...minor** **cursing**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cover and I don't own the characters (except for minor OC's). I only own the plot.**

* * *

~~~...~~~

Brad nervously walked down the sidewalk carefully avoiding the ice that covered parts of the walkway. After walking several miles away from his office building he took a deep breath,

"Drago is so going to kill me when he hears about this. Now the police are involved."

He kept watching people who passed by him when he came to a stop near a building. Satisfied no one was watching him he slipped through into an alley way and walked several feet until he came across an abandoned storage facility. He gulped and pushed open the rusty door which emitted the sound of a dying elephant.

"Really need to put WD-40 on that blasted thing," he muttered.

Brad shut the stubborn door after shoving on it for several minutes. He then turned and walked toward a man watching him from the shadows; his legs shaking. The man was huge, much, much taller than Brad or even the masked man; his left arm was bulging with muscles and were crisscrossed in scars. All that was left of his right arm was incased in metal suggesting he had lost it. His greasy black hair was braided and scars mutilated his face. A permanent sneer covered his lips. Brad whimpered silently to himself.

"I see you've gotten into a fight," the man rasped.

His voice sounded as if he had gargled with acid and had eaten gravel after.

"Huh?" Brad asked stupidly.

"You idiot...your throat," the man snarled gesturing to it, "I see our masked friend got to you."

Brad gingerly felt his throat. The bruises were pretty bad.

"And he gained nothing from me...Drago" he retorted taking a step back from the man.

"Good...and lets hope he doesn't," 'Drago' rumbled, "Do you have anything to report?"

"Yes..." Brad started.

"Say yes sir...unless you want me to flay you alive like I did to that cursed boy...Erit son of Erit; the last man who dared to betray me," Drago snarled drawing a dagger from his coat.

"Of...of...of...of course sir," Brad's voice quivered slightly.

"Continue then unless you came here just to bother me with your prattle," Drago growled flickering the knife under his coat again as smoothly as he had unleashed it.

"Sir...the police are in now," Brad with a gulp, "They were...questioning me about...what happened last night. And one of them...a young kid maybe about twenty five or so knew that I...err...knew Calder."

There was silence.

"What did you say?" Drago said in an icy tone.

Brad quivered nervously, "I said the pol—"

He was cut off by Drago who grabbed him by the throat.

"I heard you the first time. Now the police are involved!?" he roared lifting the man up high into the air with one hand.

"Yes...sir," Brad managed to choke out trying to loosen his boss's grip on his throat, "They've been involved since...Clader's...murder. How that man knew I knew Calder...I have no clue."

"Hmpf...that fool shall pay for knowing that information. And Calder was an idiot. He should have known that beast would be protecting that boy," Drago sneered, " And that boy can never seem to be killed... _just_... _like_... _me_."

He released Brad roughly; the man fell the ground and crumpled to his knees gasping for air.

"If he finds me...it is all over," Drago continued ignoring the man wheezing on the ground, "For me and for him..."

"What...are...you...going...to...do...about...it?" panted Brad holding his neck as if to make sure it was still there.

He got to his feet shakily and backed several feet away. Dealing with this man was like dealing with a tiger. You never knew when it was going to strike.

"I'm not going to do anything..." Drago paused before grinning wolfishly, "You are."

Brad nearly fell on his back he was so startled.

"M-m-m-me?" he squeaked.

"Yes you..." Drago growled, "Unless you want me to show you want to see how fast Changewing Acid can burn you alive."

He indicated a metal barrel that had the words caution printed all over it and yanked the lid off. A sulfuric smell wafted out and the steaming bright green goo hissed as it came in contact with the air.

"Get it?" he snapped slamming the lid back down on the barrel.

"I understand sir. But...I thought you said..." Brad started.

"Dragons are dead? They are except for that miserable beast that boy has" Drago roared sweeping a stack of books off his desk before saying calmly, "But I still...just like _him_...have some trinkets from those useless creatures."

"What am I to do?" Brad paused before cautiously saying, "Sir..."

"You are to contact these people on this list," Drago said handing him a slip of paper, "And tell them to be on high alert. And if possible...kill that young man that knew to much information."

Brad grimaced and thought he would never kill the young man who questioned him about Calder. Though he worked for an evil man he didn't want to murder someone innocent in cold blood. But his boss's enemy was another story.

"Yes sir...but what if...err...your enemy was to attack me again?" Brad said tucking the paper into his pant's pocket.

Drago sighed and stalked over to his desk. After rummaging around in it for several minutes he pulled out a German Luger. He handed it to the man who took it gingerly; as if it would go off if he handled it in the wrong way.

"Have you ever heard of the saying...'Would you rather have your men; tired or dead'?" Drago said smoothly as Brad nervously stuck it in his pocket.

"Wasn't it from the German General Erwin Rommel during World War II?" Brad asked making sure the gun didn't bulge out of his pocket.

"Yes...but that is not the point," Drago grumbled.

"Then what is your point...sir?" Brad asked.

"My point is...I rather have the secret of my location die with the man who knows it..." Drago smirked.

Brad gulped. That was a pretty bad point.

"You have a choice...if confronted by my enemy there is one bullet in that chamber," Drago said smoothly, "You can either use it on yourself...or..."

Brad helped his breath praying that his boss's next words would be better.

"You can use it to kill that boy," Drago leered, "And get what I need from him."

"And if I fail?" Brad asked meeting Drago's eye for the first time in the conversation.

"If you fail...and you come back here empty handed... or if you try to run away from here and I find out about it," Drago mimicked breaking something with his hands, "Get it?"

The man nodded fearfully.

"Good...now get out of my sight!"

Brad bowed and tripped over a chair on his way out in his haste to leave. After the door slammed shut Drago sighed and pulled out a necklace from under his shirt. It glinted faintly; it was a similar necklace to one Hector wore. The other half.

"This boy will pay for his persitance. After he is killed...well...heh, heh...I have what I want."

Outside Brad glared at the building and made an extremely rude hand gesture toward it. He angrily kicked a nearby rusty soda can and said a mocking tone of Drago's voice,

"Do this Brad..do that Brad. Don't come back empty handed unless you want me to kill you Brad," Brad paused before saying in his normal voice, "Ugh...what a jerk and a sociopath. Just because he's older than me he thinks he can order me around. I can't believe I work for him."

Somewhere in the alley something fell over with a clang making the man yelp in fear. Images of the beast sighting from the night before flashed through his mind.

"I better get out of here..." he muttered.

Brad fearfully hurried away. Up on the rooftop of a nearby building unnoticed by the people milling around on the ground below as well as Brad; the masked man from the night before, straightened up. He sighed and wearily put down a spyglass he had been using.

"Well there he goes...what do you say bud?" the man said turning to the creature who was lying besides him, "Should we go after him?"

The creature snarled in response. It thumped its finned tail angrily on the rooftop. One of the fins was red and made of fabric...the other was of the animal itself; the fin was black and covered in scales.

"I thought so...we better go tonight. I somehow found Brad's address without having to turn to interrogation methods," the man sighed running his fingers through his hair, "Hopefully...we can have better outcome than last time."

The creature snorted and shook its head. It shot its rider a dirty look.

"Yeah I'm looking at you. This time as a precaution I will be leaving you farther away," the man scowled, "I don't need another murder on my hands by your account."

...^^^^^^^...

"So this is where the guy lives?" Barry asked dryly slamming the door on the police cruiser shut.

He was not at all suspecting that the house of a businessman to be so...worn out. The paint was peeling off the door and the front lawn was covered in weeds. It looked more like the house of a squatter.

"Yep..." Joe commented quickly glancing at his notepad, "He's probably going to be scared out of his mind when he opens the door."

Good point; but now doubt of just one person.

"You mean of you...you are a detective after all," Barry commented starting up toward the door.

"He seemed pretty scared of you to," Joe teased.

Barry shrugged and hefted his backpack tighter on his shoulder. Dr. Wells and Catlin had pressed him into transporting his suit with him on this interview...just in case the suspect decided to show.

"I just hope he will be able to tell us exactly what is going..." Joe was cut off by a muffled bang from inside the house.

Barry stiffened recognizing the sound as a gun going off. Defiantly not a good sign. It seemed the masked man had gotten to the witness first.

"That didn't sound good..." he muttered as he and Joe raced to the front door.

Joe didn't even bother knocking. He kicked the door down and ran in gun drawn. Barry prepared to unzip his backpack as he entered the house cautiously. The air held the faint smell of gun powder and something more bitter; blood. As both cautiously entered what appeared to be the living room the saw Brad lying on the ground face down; a puddle of blood beneath his head. A German Lugar rested in his hand. Standing over him was the masked man. He held a slip of paper in his hands which he quickly stuffed into his pocket when he saw the two men watching him.

"Drop it..." Joe shouted indicating the metal pole the man was holding.

Instead the man shook his head, took a step back and wordlessly fled from the room. Joe hurried after him while Barry quickly dialed his cell phone.

"Barry? What's up?" Cisco's voice came.

"Um not much...except that the Metahuman got to our witness before we did..." Barry said.

They should have arrived quicker.

"Suit up...but out of sight..." Dr. Wells said.

Another gun shot cackled through the house followed by the sound of breaking glass. Barry hoped Joe was alright. He didn't know if the masked man was armed with a gun or not.

"I got to go..." Barry muttered hanging up.

He quickly changed into his suit and rushed into the kitchen to find Joe holding his gun. The barrel was smoking and there was a trail of blood on the tile floor.

"I shot him in the leg...but he escaped through the window..." Joe panted.

Barry raced outside before Joe could finish his sentence. He needed to find the masked man...( _Night Rider_ whatever) before he got far. After a few seconds he spotted the man limping down the road cursing and holding his leg. Joe must have hit him pretty good with the bullet; blood was leaking out between the man's fingers.

"Hold it right there...err...Night Rider" Barry said coming to a stop a couple of feet behind him.

The man turned and snapped, "I told you already...stay away from me. You don't know what is going on here. And come on...that was the _best_ your friend could come up with?"

"I heard that!" Cisco complained, "I'm working on a better one!"

Barry ignored that comment although he secretly agreed with the Metahuman.

"Well?" the man pressed icily turning toward him.

"Actually I do..." Barry paused before continuing, "You're a murderer."

Night Rider (Barry decided to call him this instead of constantly calling him the 'masked man') scowled and flung something on the ground. Instantly grey smoke hid him from view.

"He's good..." Barry muttered.

Meanwhile Night Rider limped off down the street satisfied that his smoke bomb had momentarily distracted his pursuer. He paused for a moment before heading off into the bushes on the side of the road; tucking something into his right shoe. Unnoticed behind him Barry was dissipating the smoke cloud by creating a 'vacuum' around it. He was doing this by running in circles around the cloud; he didn't know if the gas was poisonous or not.

"First I get shot in the back with an arrow...then shrapnel in shoulder...and now a bullet to leg..." the masked man muttered completely oblivious to what was happening behind him, "What's next?"

"This..."

Night Rider only had just turned around before Barry punched him in the face. With a grunt the man's eyes rolled up in his head and he sprawled to the ground out cold. Only the slight rise and fall of his chest showed he was still alive.

"Barry?"

Barry turned and spotted Joe running up to him panting. He probably had trouble getting out of the house since it had taken him a while to arrive on the scene.

"You got him?" he asked coming to a stop.

Joe's face was priceless. He looked surprised, impressed, and annoyed at the same time.

"Yeah...knocked him out..." Barry smirked, "No biggie."

"Maybe you should get him out of here then...before backup arrives," Joe cautioned looking over his shoulder.

Barry heard police sirens off in the distance approaching. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to be here within the next couple of seconds.

"Good point..." he said.

After much effort (the man was quite heavy despite his thin build) Barry had to settle for draping the man over his back before he raced off. The whole time he was worried he would drop the man and not notice it until he had gone ten miles. Fortunately he arrived at S.T.A.R Labs prisoner still in custody.

"Before you lock him up...you better take the bullet out of his leg..." Barry said setting the man down on the spare hospital bed.

He stepped back and decided to leave his suit on just in case the man woke up.

"Dude...his costume is sick..." Cisco grinned.

He poked the man in the arm and examined the pieces of leather that gave the man the ability to glide between buildings.

"Leave him alone Cisco..." Dr. Wells sighed before Cisco couple remove the man's mask.

Cisco nodded and stepped back several feet to join Barry. Catlin stepped forward with a pair of surgical tongs and sat down.

"I have to say...I'm so glad those aren't going in me..." Barry muttered.

Catlin shot him a glare before inserting the tongs in the wound.

"Why won't you give the dude anesthetic?" Cisco asked, "He's going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up."

Barry grimaced remembering when Catlin had to remove poisonous gas from his lungs without the drug. That was painful before and after he had woken up.

"I'm going to take it out without anesthetic because it will take a while to settle in," Catlin explained.

As soon as she yanked out the bullet Night Rider's eyes popped open making her squeal and drop what she was holding.

"Ow...that was painful..." he muttered.

He leaned back on the bed and cursed silently under his breath.

"He is just as bad as sarcasm as you..." Cisco smirked.

"Shut up..." Barry scowled.

Night Rider turned to him and demanded, "Ok...I appreciate you taking me some place to get the bullet removed but I'm guessing this is prison."

"Yep..."

The man made an annoyed moan and turned to Catlin who was busy wrapping up his leg, "You're doing it wrong miss..."

"What do you mean?" Catlin demanded haughtily.

Without a word the man took the cloth gently from her and wrapped it tightly around his leg; different from the way she was wrapping it.

"There...done...if you wrapped it up the way you were it would have not stopped the bleeding," he said lying his leg flat on the bed, "It seems you have a lot to learn about wrapping up wounds."

Catlin turned beat red in the face from embarrassment but tightened the ends of the cloth together sharply before Barry could stop her; knocking Night Rider out cold. He had passed out from the pain.

"Really?" Barry demanded.

That was a little harsh.

Catlin shrugged smugly and said, "You can Cisco can have a good time dragging his ass down to the Accelerator."

...~~~^^^~~~...

"Nice cell...I'm so going to look forward to spending time in here until the day I die..." Night Rider grumbled.

He had come to just as Cisco and Barry had dragged him into the entryway of the Particle Accelerator. Cisco had designed the Metahuman's cell so that no one could break it open from the outside with a powerful blast. It also had soundproof walls unless he pressed a certain button that was located outside the cell.

"OK...give all your toys over..." Cisco said holding his hand out.

The man eyed him steely before holding out the strange metal pole.

"Wait..." he said as Cisco reached out to grab it.

"What?" Barry demanded, "Just hand it over...I'll make sure he doesn't break it."

"That's not what I'm worried about," the man glared; his voice slightly muffled from his mask that he had refused to take off, "This is not just a pole...I think you remember our first encounter."

"Oh right..." Barry grimaced remembering the gas explosion all to well.

Night Rider handed the pole to Cisco who asked, "What does this thing do exactly? I heard it causes gas to leak out."

"This button releases the gas and this one ignites it," Night Rider said gesturing to two buttons on one end of the pole.

"What does this button do?"

Before Barry could stop him Cisco pressed a button on the pole. Instantly a stream of flame came out one end and stayed there. Cisco jumped back with yelp and dropped the pole; barely avoiding getting burned by the intense flame. Night Rider scooped up the pole and pressed something making the flame disappear.

"See...don't press things on this..." Night Rider turned to Barry and handed the pole to him, "I think you should be able to prevent him from burning this place down. You seem more responsible."

"No promises..." Barry smirked.

The masked man snorted, "Good to see someone has a sense of humor around here. I'm talking about your lady friend who made me pass out."

He limped toward his cell and the computer beeped letting them know he had more items on him.

"Hand them over..." Cisco said.

The man sighed and handed a small dagger over along with several small canisters that were no doubt filled with the flammable gas and smoke.

"There..." the man grumbled, "I'm cleared for boarding."

He stepped into the cell cursing the entire time and Cisco locked it as well as pressed the sound proof button off. Dr. Wells wheeled up with Catlin in tow.

"I am most interested in knowing exactly what your abilities are..." he said.

Night Rider didn't answer.

"Also is it possible to know your name?" Dr. Wells pressed not at all phased by the man's icy silence.

"No," the man said icily.

Barry and his friends shared looks. This was going to be hard.

"Come on...you must call yourself something," Catlin pressed gently.

Night Rider looked at her and his gaze softened; slightly. But he remained silent.

"If you don't give us anything to call you we'll continue to call you Night Rider," Cisco smirked.

The man stiffened clearly showing he was irritated by the name.

"My name is Myrkr," the man said without a hint of warmth, "Don't call me by that ridiculous nickname anymore. I hate it."

His voice was full of malice. But he had hesitated before stating the name and he said as if he hadn't used it for a while letting the team know he was lying.

"Weird name..." Barry said under his breath.

"It means Darkness ok? It is because...that is all I have left in my life," the man said apparently hearing Barry's comment.

"What language is it from? It sounds...unusual," Cisco said.

"None of your business," Myrkr snapped.

"Jeez...don't need to act angry," Barry muttered.

Myrkr shot him a dirty look, "Oh really...I shouldn't act angry after someone locks me up for no reason."

"You murdered someone and you seem to have control over some creature that can fly at supersonic speed," Dr. Wells said raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't murder that moron. I already told you that!" Myrkr yelled slamming his fist on the front of his cell, "Someone...someone else did."

"Who murdered him?" Catlin asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you...miss," the man said with a slightly kinder voice.

"Why are you after a man named Drago?" Barry asked.

"What's with all these questions? Last I checked you are a superhero...not a cop...or an interrogator," Myrkr said disgusted.

"Um...in case you are innocent?" Cisco offered.

Myrkr let out a heavy sigh, "Look...you don't know what...that _mad man_ is capable of. He wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who stands in his way to getting what he wants. I'm the only one who can stop him and now that I am locked up I can't. Feel free to let me out when the whole world starts burning around you. I done answering and I'm done talking."

He angrily sat down on the floor of his cell with his back to them and Cisco closed the viewing door.

"That guy is scary even when he is not trying..." he shuttered pressing the sound proof button.

"No kidding...," Barry muttered.

Then his cellphone rang. It was Joe calling to tell him he was needed at the crime scene.

"Joe needs me to go to the crime scene..." Barry sighed, "See you guys later I guess."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Myrkr turned his head slightly when the doorway leading out of the Particle Accelerator slammed shut with a sickening bang.

"Great," he muttered hiding his head between his knees, "Prisoner once again. And I thought I would have learned from the last time I was caught."

"Oh look a newbie..." someone said.

Myrkr raised his head, turned around, and caught sight of a disheveled man in a cell across from him. The man was watching him curiously as if expecting him to do something. Around him were several other cells with people in them. One woman and the rest were men.

"What do you want?" Myrkr grumbled.

"Calm down kid...just a friendly conversation that is all," the man said raising an eyebrow, "The others here are not up for any conversations."

"We are to...we're just sick of hearing you rant and rave about what you are going to do when you get out of there," a woman snapped.

"Whatever," the man scowled before he smiled slightly, "What's your name kid?"

"Myrkr...as if it is any of your business..." Myrkr growled, "Whoever you are...strange person."

He really didn't feel like talking to criminals.

"Not much a talker are you?" the man chuckled, "And my name is Mark."

"The guy who supposedly died in a plane crash?" Myrkr asked raising an eyebrow, "Almost a year ago?"

"The one and only," Mark smirked.

Myrkr snorted, "I've had my fair share of people thinking I was dead. So don't feel bad."

There was silence for several minutes as they were unsure what to talk about. Made sense since Myrkr didn't really like any of the other prisoners.

"So what is your power?" Mark asked, "You seem a little young...younger than that arrogant super hero the Flash."

Myrkr didn't answer that question for a minute. He thought about what the man would think if he had told him his _real_ age.

"He thinks I can control some dangerous beast," he admitted grudgingly, "Which I don't."

Technically he did when his 'friend' got out of hand.

"I remember reading about a murder in an alleyway that had something to do with a mysterious flying demon. Still cant believe they actually let me read the newspaper in this damn place," spoke up another man, "Anyways you control _that_? Because remind me not to get _you_ angry."

"Shut up Roy...that's all you try to do. Good reason the window to your cell is tinted," Mark smirked.

"Lucky for you..." Roy growled placing his back to them.

"Let me guess...you all have superpowers and you used them for bad which is why you are locked up here..." Myrkr said dryly, "Had the world gone crazy or what? Because I don't have any powers...except for something called a brain."

This led to some chuckling from other cells.

"Nice humor kid...and yes we do have them..." Mark sighed.

"And we are going to be stuck in this pipe for the rest of our lives until they find a cure or something?" Myrkr asked.

He knew the cure his condition and the only person who had it was Drago.

"Yep...you're good kid," Roy smiled turning back around.

"Don't call me that," Myrkr growled, "I'm older than twenty three."

He didn't say his age. He knew the other prisoners wouldn't believe him.

"You look twenty three and you sound twenty three...so to me you're twenty three," spoke up another man.

"Whatever gas attack," Mark snapped, "No one asked your opinion on the manner Nimbus."

"Hey! We are all entitled to talk to our new cell mate," the man snapped back, "Consider yourself lucky I can't break out of this cell because those would be your last words as well as your last breath."

"And you're lucky I can't send a lighting bolt in there that will fry you!" Mark snapped.

"Would you two pipe it down? All you two do is argue," the woman grumbled.

This led to a full blown fight between the three. Myrkr on the other hand muttered under his breath, "Ef yð einga vita minn saðr aldr...ykkarr frásagnarverðr ætla ek draugr."

He reached into his right shoe and pulled a necklace out. He promptly placed on his neck and hid it under his suit.

"What were you saying kid?" spoke up Mark who decided it was useless to continue to argue.

"Oh nothing..." Myrkr smiled under his mask knowing that they couldn't understand him.

Thank God for that. They probably would ask him what he meant and that wouldn't be a good thing.

"Won't you take your mask off? Its kind of creeping me out that I can't see your face..." Roy asked.

"I don't want to..." the man said stiffly.

"You know...they are going to run DNA tests on you and find out what you really look like..." spoke up the woman who grimaced, "They did that to me."

"They won't find anything on me...I have changed my name several times over the ce—I mean years," Myrkr smirked under his mask.

But he also quivered. He had been to close to exposing his secret.

"What are you? A fugitive on the run?" Mark chuckled nervously.

"I guess you can say that..." Myrkr sighed.

"From who? Police? Rich man? Army?" said Nimbus.

"No...from death," Myrkr responded jokingly.

This led to silence among the prisoners.

"Ha, ha, ha...nice try trying to scare us Mr. Tall, Dark, and Scary," Mark said after several uncomfortable minutes, "What's the real reason you're here?"

"To avenge my family..." Myrkr said quietly, "But you wouldn't understand that...being murders and all."

Mark's teasing expression faded and he looked away—ashamed—from the younger prisoner.

"Oh...I'm uh sorry..." Roy said stiffly as if he didn't want those words coming out of his mouth.

The woman shot him a dirty look and then threw a pitying look at the masked man.

"Don't bother if you don't mean it..." Myrkr grumbled.

He got to his feet and ran his hand gently along the glass entrance to his cell.

"To thick to break if I kick it..." he muttered under his breath.

"Kid if you are thinking about busting out of here...think again," Mark said with a wry smile, "No one's going to get out of here."

"Except for me..." Myrkr said with a smirk.

He pulled a small canister out from his right shoe.

"How did you sneak that...past the metal detector?" Roy asked baffled.

"My shoe is lined with a material that repels the rays from the machine...that way it doesn't detect any metal I have hidden in my shoe..." Myrkr said pulling a match out from his shoe.

He yanked the end off the small canister causing a green gas to spill out hissing. Once it obscured him from view he prepared to strike the match on the bottom of his shoe.

~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~

"You never cease to amaze me Mr. Allen...on your ability to be late," Captain Singh grumbled as Barry ducked under the crime tape.

"Sorry sir..." Barry muttered.

He hated being late. But it was necessary. Before Barry had received his powers he was always late for things. If he started showing up on time for everything people would get suspicious. And he didn't need that.

"Witness reported two gunshots," Eddie said walking up, "But no sign of an suspect."

Barry bit his tongue and caught Joe's eye. Joe nodded understanding the message not to say anything. Satisfied that his adoptive father was going to keep quiet Barry bent down to assess the crime scene. What he found surprised him.

"Well...what is it Mr. Allen?" Captain Singh asked.

"Um...the victim...committed suicide," he answered.

But why?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cisco never expected to be blown out of his seat; literally. A massive explosion rocked the entire cortex making all the glass windows in the room blow out.

"What the hell was that!?" he asked.

An alarm went off telling him and Catlin that the entrance to the Particle Accelerator had been blown open.

"Oh that's not good..." he moaned.

He raced around the table and started to the Accelerator.

"What are you doing?" Catlin asked panicked; stopping him.

"Call Barry...I'll try to stop him..." he said.

He ran out of the room before Catlin could stop him again. As he neared his target he started wishing he had super speed at that moment. Upon entering the room he found that the door had been blown open. Myrkr's cell had been blown to bits; but fortunately none of the other Metahuman cells had been damaged. All the prisoners were either moaning on the ground of the cell or cleaning their ears out. No doubt the blast was very loud.

"Oh Barry is going to kill me..." Cisco gulped, "No...first Dr. Wells and then Barry."

He looked around and waved away the greenish smoke that still floated around. Above him Myrkr had flattened himself against the ceiling trying desperately not fall off.

"Go away now..." he muttered through gritted teeth, "And don't look up, don't look up."

Unfortunately for him Cisco chose to look up. Having no other choice Myrkr jumped down and threw a punch at him. Cisco dodged and threw a punch for the man's stomach. He collided making the man fall on his back wheezing.

"You're going back in your cell..." Cisco said pinning him to the ground.

"What...cell?" the man wheezed.

Cisco paused for a moment suddenly remembering that the cell was gone. Myrkr seeing his hesitation struck. He head butted making Cisco roll off him and start trying to retch. Myrkr held something in his hand and used it to hit the back of Cisco's head; knocking him out instantly.

"Didn't expect the old metal leg...did you?" Myrkr smirked strapping whatever he was holding back on the end of his left leg.

He shoved his shoe which was lying off to the side on; so it appeared he had two normal feet. Glancing down at Cisco's unconscious form he sighed,

"I'm sorry kid...but I need to stop Drago from hurting anyone else. Especially people like you."

He picked up a piece of metal pipe (which had been blown off by the explosion) and ran towards the cortex in which Catlin had just hung up the phone. Pulling a dart from his shoe Myrkr loaded it into the pipe and blew it toward Catlin. The dart hit its mark and Catlin slumped to the ground; out cold.

"I'm so sorry I had to do this..." Myrkr said mournfully.

He quickly picked up his belongings which were lying on the table and looked up panicked when he heard a boom off in the distance. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what made that sound.

"Damn it...I need three more seconds..." he moaned.

Glancing around he spotted a vent close to ground. Having no other choice he pried it open and squeezed his body in. It was a tight fit.

"I really wish I was smaller right now," he grunted quietly.

He quickly placed the vent frame back on seconds before Barry entered the room in civilian clothing (which were smoking from the friction). Catlin who was lying on the ground started to stir.

"Catlin..." Barry cried.

He bent down and helped her to her feet.

"Ugh..." she groaned, "Why does everything feel numb?"

Barry spied the dart on the ground and carefully picked it up.

"Its because he hit you with an extremely potent tranquilizer," he said grimily, "And fast acting to."

Cisco came staggering through the door just then holding his hand over a large welt on his head.

"What happened to you?" Catlin asked, "I'm thinking I got the better end of the deal."

"Guy hit me with something made of metal," Cisco grumbled rubbing the welt, "What I can't figure out is how he hid one of those gas canisters without the metal detector...um detecting it."

Myrkr was trying to keep from breathing heavily and to keep the vent grate from moving as he was holding onto it. He really didn't like the odds of him escaping; the highest chance was ten percent. Shifting his head slightly he noticed that the vent continued to go in a certain direction. Having no other choice he started to crawl silently in the direction he believed was out.

"Its rather odd how he was able to get out of here so quick," Dr. Wells said driving up in his wheelchair.

Barry expression changed as something dawned on him. He hadn't seen the man exiting the building when he came so that meant only one thing.

"Unless he is still in the building..." Barry said.

No doubt the man had heard him break the sound barrier on the way here. That sound was pretty loud.

"Where would he be hiding?" Cisco said gesturing around the room, " There is not a single place he could hide..."

Barry glanced at the vent near the exit. He rushed over there and pried it open; actually it literally fell off when he barely grasped it.

"He was just in here...look how easily this came off," he said, "He didn't even get a chance to bolt it shut. He was holding it shut from the inside."

Barry threw the vent down disgusted. Myrkr was long gone.

"Now where is he?" Catlin asked.

An eerie call echoed from the vent and filled the room. Everyone in the room stiffened; recognizing the noise.

"Outside calling his friend apparently," Dr. Wells said.

Barry quickly rushed outside after pausing to put his suit on. He spotted Myrkr standing near the fence his wounded leg held at a crooked angle.

"Give up...you can't run anywhere with a badly wounded leg," Barry said.

Myrkr looked at him slightly panicked, "Don't come near me...I'm serious this time."

Ignoring him Barry rushed at him. But then something large slammed into him and pinned him to the ground. His eyesight went all fuzzy. What ever had him pinned snarled. Barry froze when his eyesight cleared. It was the creature...or whatever it was; the one that was watching him from the alleyway and the one who broke the sound barrier. The animal glared at him with florescent green eyes before opening its mouth. It was pitch black; black as night. At the back of its throat something glowed. Barry braced himself for whatever was coming.

"Toothless!"

The creature shut its mouth with a snap, swallowed whatever it was about to spit, and turned to Myrkr who was watching them steely. Barry gulped but was thankful for whatever Myrkr was going to do. He relaxed slightly and tried to vibrate his arms to get whatever was pinning him down off of him. But it was holding him to tight; it was painful to vibrate his molecules. So Barry had to stop and hope for the best.

"Let him go boy..." Myrkr warned.

The creature growled and didn't budge. Its teeth defiantly showed it was not _toothless_. Its dull claws dug deeper into Barry's throat making him gasp for air. A long tail with fins on both ends swayed back and forth like an agitated cat. For some bizarre reason one of the fins was red.

"Barry?" came Catlin's voice.

"A...little...busy...right...now," he gasped.

The creature sniffed his mask curiously but its pupils remained slits; like a cat.

"Stubborn reptile..." Myrkr muttered before he said a little louder, "You really want me to do it don't you?"

The animal glanced back at him and snarled but non-threateningly. Its grasp relaxed slightly but Barry still couldn't move. It felt as if a miniature car was resting on his chest. When he moved the animal only held onto him tighter; but only for a moment. Barry got the message; 'don't move'.

"You asked for it..." Myrkr said.

He grimaced as if he was regretting what he was going to do next.

"Tǫnnsízt...la ham gå gœðalauss reptil," he said.

The animal rumbled but its grip relaxed even more. But it still wouldn't budge. What language was the man speaking?

"Koma her nú," Myrkr said this time with more edge to his voice.

The creature growled but got off Barry and lumbered over to Myrkr. It curled its tail protectively around him and snarled. Barry got the message; 'come near him and you die'.

"Nice attack dog..." he muttered getting to his feet and rubbing his shoulder.

The animal hissed at him and pinned something that looked like ears flat against its head. Its hiss sounded like a panther's only scarier.

"Not an attack dog...something else..." Myrkr corrected.

Something dawned on Barry at that moment. He recalled what Myrkr had said in the cell about someone else murdering Calder.

"Hang on...he killed..."

"Calder?" Myrkr sighed deeply, "Yeah...he did. He was trying to protect me. Calder shot a round at me from his gun. Unfortunately for him I was unable to stop...Toothless from...well you know. You almost had the same thing happen to you. That was why I warned you to stay away from me. Your lucky he listens to me."

The creature bared its teeth to make the statement stand.

"Nice to know..." Barry commented.

He made a mental note not to touch Myrkr when his 'pet' was near.

"So now what? I cant exactly fly away from here because you'll no doubt follow me..." Myrkr sighed.

He had to be mind reader.

"That man you were confronting...Brad..." Barry paused as Myrkr inclined his head.

""What about that creep?" there was venom in Myrkr's voice when he stated this.

"He's dead..." Barry swallowed hard.

He couldn't say by suicide. That would be giving his secret identity away; practically.

"I know," Myrkr said and he looked away from a moment eyeing his pet which was glaring at Barry venomously, "He committed suicide when I confronted him. He had a list of people that are very close to Drago. I was really hoping that I would at least get some information out of one of them."

He held up the slip of paper that Barry had seen him tuck into his pocket earlier. There was some writing on it; but in a weird language.

"Who is this guy exactly?" Barry asked, "You really don't seem to like him much."

Myrkr's pet snarled. Myrkr glanced back at it and raised his hand toward the creature. It went quiet instantly but the spines on its back remained raised.

"And your friend there doesn't seem to like him much either..." Barry added.

He really didn't know who or what the animal was. But seeing how smart it was he really didn't want to call it a it. He didn't want to have the same fate as Calder if he got on the animal's bad side..

"Neither of us do..." Myrkr admitted stuffing the paper back into the pocket.

"But why?"

Myrkr looked at him square in the face. Now that Barry was able to get a good look at him he noticed that the man's eyes were ancient looking; just like the animal at his side. They looked weary and battle torn.

"He should be dead," Myrkr said flatly, "As should I."

The animal made a low noise that sounded like a croon. It nudged its rider gently before casting a cautious glare at Barry. It clearly didn't like him.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked trying to avoid the creature's glare, "You know if he is dangerous I can help you track him down."

"You don't know what you are going up against," the man warned resting his hand gently on the creature's head, "But I accept your offer."

The animal snorted and its withdrew it tail from its protective position around Myrkr. But it still stayed by his side in a protective stance.

"So are you going to explain your whole story?" Barry asked.

The man stiffened. Barry decided it must have been a touchy subject as the man was quiet for several minutes.

"I guess so...as long as you promise not to lock me up," Myrkr said eventually but reluctantly.

Barry didn't say anything at first but then said, "Come on...your...err...friend there can stay out here."

The animal snarled at him. Its predator-like green eyes radiated hate.

"No...he comes or I won't come," Myrkr said raising himself up to his full height.

Barry was torn between two decisions. Either he would not get the whole story or Cisco was going to go crazy. He decided to go with the second choice. At least he could control Cisco's excitement for these things; somewhat.

"Fine...but aren't you worried he won't..." Barry started.

The animal was huge. There was no way he would fit into the cortex. Then came the manner of Catlin freaking out...and Cisco naming a bunch of movies and shows off.

"He can stay right outside the entrance to the cortex...he is calm unless you make a threatening move toward me or toward him," Myrkr grumbled, "Just make sure your geek friend doesn't touch him. I don't want him to missing a hand. Also...don't touch me or come near me. Until you earn his trust as well as with me...it will be like a ticking time bomb."

Barry nodded and started walking toward the building. He really didn't want to run; still afraid that the animal would pounce onto him and tear into him with its teeth. It was frightening that it had caught while he was moving at full speed. What was this thing? When he reached the entrance to S.T.A.R Labs he turned around; half expecting that Myrkr had left. But he hadn't. The man was slowly walking towards him; his creature in tow.

* * *

 **Ugh...you have no idea how hard and how long it took me to write this damn chapter. Really hard not to give you guys too much information :) Yeah I'm cruel but the next chapter Hiccup will be explaining everything :)**

 **But there was some info in here. Try to find it :D**

 **Translations from Old Norse:**

 **Ef yð einga vita minn saðr aldr...ykkarr frásagnarverðr ætla ek draugr:If you only knew my true age...you would think I was unnatural (*more or less this is the meaning; Old Norse is hard to translate)**

 **Tǫnnsízt...la ham gå gœðalauss reptil:Toothless let him up you useless reptile.**

 **Koma her nú:** **Come here now.**

 **Anyways R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh...I really feel like pounding my head into the table right now. This chapter was difficult to write...really difficult. Normally when I write these chapters I write a 'skeleton' chapter. What I mean by that is I write down whatever comes into my head (which necessary does not give much information) and then add on detail afterwards. This was super hard to do for this one ever since each character had a different emotion at the given time. It is hard to juggle both the main protagonists' (Barry and Hiccup thoughts) ever since both of them; frankly don't trust each other.**

 **And yes this chapter will finally explain everything (well not everything I'm not sure) about Hiccup. Shout outs.**

 **MaddyR: Thanks :)**

 **HammerSlammer21: Yay! You finally logged in :D Yep you got part of the back story. The rest will be revealed...soon.**

 **Trix LaVere: I'm sorry for getting your name wrong...I feel like an idiot for doing it. My computer is rather old so the keys tend to stick. This time I double checked that I got your name right :) Hiccup's age will be revealed ;) And thanks!**

 **Matt (Guest): Partially...**

 **Guest: Yeah I goofed on that info :P I fixed in the previous chapter don't worry :) And this chapter will have the right info to.**

 **Jedexa: Thank you. To be honest I kind of juggled my feelings on writing this. I didn't think it would work but then I came up with something that hopefully worked :P Thank you so much for your support :)**

 **Dragon Rider 40: Thank you so much! :D Yeah...its kind of like Batman and his alter ego Bruce Wayne. Barry also has this trait when he is acting out his part as a hero and as a normal citizen. It took me a while to come up with a good cover up name for Hiccup XD Glad it worked :)**

 **stormwingsky: Yes! I love having suspense ;D**

 **Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for minor OC's.**

 **Warning: Very emotional and some violent images...but not to bad. It was necessary for this chapter.**

* * *

~~~...~~~

Needless to say Barry was very nervous walking in the hallway toward the cortex. He knew that Myrkr had his animal 'under control' but still couldn't help the shake the feeling the animal was smarter than it let on. It seemed to understand the conversation between him and its rider/owner. That was scary.

"You're back?" Cisco asked when he entered the room and then said glumly, "And clearly alone."

Did he not hear the conversation over the com? Or maybe (most likely) believed that Myrkr had ditched them (which he didn't as far as Barry could tell).

"Um...not quite. Do me a favor Catlin don't..."

Barry was cut off by Catlin's ear splitting scream. He turned around the find Myrkr standing there holding his hands over his ears. His creature was at his side and it snarled in annoyance at the noise.

"What...what...it is that!?" Catlin shrieked pointing at the animal.

It snarled.

" _That_ has a name you know..." Myrkr grumbled walking into the room, "His name Toothless."

The animal rumbled a warning deep in the back of its throat but didn't move from the doorway. It bared its teeth and hissed like an alligator.

"You named him Toothless...when it clearly has teeth?" Cisco grinned.

Seriously? He had to point out that _obvious_ information?

"First time...no scratch that. First time I met him he nearly tore my throat out. Second time I met him he was more relaxed. His teeth are retractable but only when he is...calm," Myrkr sighed, "Which unfortunately he isn't right now. He's still agitated about how your friend almost hurt me...again."

Barry wanted to protest against that statement but thought better of it. Myrkr's pet had ceased its snarl but still growled deep within its throat showing it wasn't going to hesitate using brute force if anything went wrong regarding its owner.

"What a remarkable creature..." Dr. Wells said.

He stayed a respectful distance away; no doubt he had heard the conversation between the two over the com.

"Annoying more so..." Myrkr grumbled.

His pet shot him a look that looked like a glare and barely managed to whack him in the back of his head with its tail. Myrkr glared at it and stepped farther away from the doorway but stayed close enough to keep his pet in hand.

"He reminds me of something I saw Game of Thrones or something..." Cisco smirked reaching out towards the animal.

Toothless's (or whatever his name really was) growl grew even louder. Barry quickly yanked Cisco back (nearly flinging him across the room because of the speed he used) before the creature snapped its jaws shut on his hand. Cisco stared wide eyed at his hand as if making sure it was still attached and moved it slowly from side to side.

"Sometimes you are an idiot..." Barry muttered dragging his friend until he was standing in front of the three computers on the table.

Cisco gulped and didn't answer. The animal continued to snarl.

"I thought you said you were going to prevent him from having his hand almost snapped off..." Myrkr scowled.

Catlin was shaking like a leaf and she wouldn't take her eyes off of the animal whose growl had grown so loud it made the floor vibrate.

"I never got to that yet...until now" Barry grumbled.

Myrkr's pet was clearly agitated by how things were playing out in front of it. Its pupils remained slit eyed and it bared its teeth in a threatening manner. Barry had a bad feeling that it the doorway wasn't as narrow as it was the creature would be attacking. Even though it could fit its tail through to whack its owner the doorway prevented most of its bulk from moving past it.

"I really don't like doing this..." Myrkr sighed pulling something out from his pocket, "But clearly he is not going to calm down until I do."

He rubbed whatever was in his hand under the animal's nose. Toothless automatically went quiet and laid down on the ground purring like an overgrown cat. But his green eyes still radiated distrust and hate.

"What did you give him?" Cisco asked.

"Something similar to cat nip...it calms his species down...most of the time," Myrkr admitted stuffing some dried leaves back into his pocket.

"Most of the time?" Barry asked.

"Um...yeah. Sometimes he doesn't want to calm down," Myrkr sighed.

The creature snorted and snapped its jaws together as if mocking his rider.

"Hey you want me to send you outside?" Myrkr demanded turning to his pet.

The creature shook its head as if it were trying to dislodge a fly and growled.

"Ok then...behave," Myrkr huffed.

Barry gaped at the scene that had played out in front of them. It was as if the animal had shook it head as if saying no. And when the creature had whacked Myrkr in the back of the head with his tail seemed as if he was telling him to shut up.

"How smart is he?' Dr. Wells asked, "I've never seen any animal with an intelligence such as him. It seems as if he understands every word we are saying."

Myrkr's pet turned toward him and sniffed at the air disdainfully; it clearly didn't like having attention it was getting.

"He's very smart...nearly as smart as most humans," Myrkr said casting a quick sideways glance at his pet who was now watching everyone in the room with unblinking eyes.

"What on earth is he?" Catlin asked quietly and nervously.

"I can't even believe even in this day and age people can't identify his kind," Myrkr snorted.

The creature growled threateningly but stopped once Myrkr snapped his fingers at it.

"Behave...now," he ordered.

Barry glanced at Cisco and could see his friend was grinning.

"No freaking way..." he breathed.

"What are you talking about?" Barry asked.

Great here came the comparisons.

"Dude...Game of Thrones? Desolation of Smaug? Chronicles of Narnia Voyage of the Dawn Treader? Eragon?" Cisco asked.

Barry, Catlin, and Dr. Wells gave him blank stares. What did this have to do with what ever Myrkr's pet was?

"Are you serious?" Cisco's grin grew larger, "This is a fracking dragon."

Barry bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud but couldn't stop a snort of laughter spilling out. That was the most ridiculous statement ever. Dragons were made up creatures.

"You must be joking...and you clearing must have had your head hit to hard," Catlin snorted.

Leave it to her to have a cool head on her shoulders.

"No...he is actually right," Myrkr said nonchalantly.

Everyone turned to him at this statement.

"I know it must sound crazy but trust me on this one," the man grumbled clearly unhappy with the attention he was getting.

If creatures could have smug looks that was the exact look Toothless was giving everyone; again reminding Barry how intelligent Myrkr's pet really was.

"Um...if he is a dragon then how come he doesn't have the traditional fire? Why explosive?" Barry asked.

"No clue...and some species of dragon did have the traditional fire breathing you see in movies," Myrkr admitted.

"Did have?" Catlin asked.

Myrkr grimaced letting them know it was a touchy subject.

"Well?" Cisco asked grinning.

"Dragons are completely extinct now...except for him," Myrkr gestured toward his pet who glared at his rider venomously.

It tried whacking him again with its tail but Myrkr stepped out of the way in time. Before it withdrew its tail from the door frame, Barry noticed that one of its fins appeared to be made of a red fabric and that there was something like a harness running along the length of the tail. But that was all he was able to see before the animal curled its tail around itself hiding the tail fins from view.

"Ok then...how come there are no records of these animals in the fossil record?" Dr. Wells asked smugly.

Good point to point out.

"Light bones...the bones never last long in the elements. They are hollow in order to allow the animal to fly at certain speeds. They have dissolved over the years until there is nothing left; except for the stories," Myrkr said quietly.

"Then how did yours survive?" Cisco asked.

Toothless growled softly but non-threateningly.

"That...is a very long story. One that includes my past as well as why I am after Drago," Myrkr sighed.

"Ok then...then tell us," Cisco said.

"Then you may want to sit down...its going to be quite long..." Myrkr said in a voice that sounded like he was smiling, "You have the right to believe this story and you can also not believe it.

Barry sat down in chair that was far enough away from Toothless and his rider. He really didn't want to anger a supposedly made up creature. After what he saw happened to Calder...he really didn't want to see it happen again.

"Um...before I tell you the story. How old do you think I am? For real?" Myrkr asked.

He asked it nervously. Why was he asking this?

"Twenty three?" Catlin asked.

Myrkr silently shook his head, "Older than that."

Barry rolled his eyes. Clearly Myrkr had issues about his age. He sounded twenty three. But some older people sounded younger than they actually were. That could explain some things.

"Thirty?" Dr. Wells asked.

"No...do the math," Myrkr paused before saying, "I was born in the year eight hundred eighty six."

Cisco dropped a pencil he was holding and quickly picked up before it rolled away. The room had gone absolutely silent except for the sounds of the machines.

"You are joking right?" Barry laughed after several minutes had passed.

"No I'm not..." Myrkr glared.

Toothless (why would the guy come up with such a ridiculous name?) snapped his jaws together making the statement stand.

"That means you are approximately..." Cisco paused for a moment before writing something down on a piece of paper and muttering something softly under his breath, "One thousand, one hundred and forty eight years old."

"Actually I'm one thousand, one hundred and fifty one years old," Myrkr corrected, "But you are not off by that much. Once I tell you my story it will all make sense."

"How on earth did you survive?" Catlin asked baffled, "Its scientifically impossible for _anyone_ to live this long."

Barry coughed silently, "You do realize there is someone in the room that can do the impossible."

"Yeah but that is not the point..." Catlin blushed.

Myrkr raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He just leaned against the table. His attitude was dark and kind of scary.

"Were you always like this?" Barry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Myrkr looked at him with a wounded expression.

"Um...dark, creepy, and kind of mean?" Barry offered.

"I was not always. like this..I used to be quite different," Myrkr sighed, "I never used to have the blood of others on my hands. If I am allowed to...I could tell you my story now and prove to you that I am not who you think I am. Or I could tell it tomorrow."

"I don't trust you...I have a feeling that you will be gone by tomorrow," Barry said.

"Then the feeling is mutual... _Flash_ ," Myrkr said in a mocking tone, "I have no idea why I am even standing here; but maybe after all these centuries I have a chance to get all this off my chest."

"Then maybe you should tell us now..." Dr. Wells said removing his glasses to clean them, "After all we are maybe the only ones who can help you."

...^^^^^^^...

"I was born in a...secluded region of the world on a small island. My mother disappeared when I was barely one years old," Myrkr said in a hoarse voice, "So I was raised by my father who was um...the mayor in modern terms or you can say chief which is what my era called him; of the island. I grew up in a village that considered me to be useless and good for nothing. I had a way of thinking things through before jumping into attack whatever was in my way; unlike much of the population I was in. They charged right in without assessing the danger zone. They thought this was weird. Also I was smart and also had a way of messing things up; completely by accident."

He paused for a moment trying to compose his thoughts.

"My village had a pest problem...that pest being dragons. They came almost every night and stole as much food as they could carry. Unfortunately my mother disappeared the night of one of these raids; I was to young to remember but my father told me when I was older that a dragon had...carried her off."

"Sounds like something out of a movie..." Cisco muttered.

Catlin elbowed him and told him to shush. Myrkr ignored them and continued on with his story.

"All of that changed when I turned fifteen. In my town...village whatever...the rule was 'kill or be killed'. So in my people's minds...the only way to prevent themselves from being killed was to kill dragons; if you did then you became someone and something. I wanted to make a lasting impression in my village so I wanted to go after one of the rarest species of dragon. I shot it down with a bola but couldn't bring myself to kill him. After I freed him from the ropes he pinned me to the ground and nearly killed me. But something stopped him and he left me after making me go deaf in one ear. I tracked him down later on and discovered one of his tail fins had been missing which prevented him from flying away. So I built him a prosthetic tail."

"Let me guess...the dragon you have now is the dragon you shot down?" Dr. Wells asked.

Barry raised an eyebrow; he was amazed that they were actually believing this story.

"Yep. And please no more interruptions," Myrkr's eyes narrowed before he continued, "It took some time to convince my father that dragons were not dangerous animals; but they were controlled by something else. Much like a queen bee in a hive. She controls drones; smaller bees. We found the 'queen' per say and defeated her; only after that did my father believe me and accept me the way I was and my discovery. Finally we had some peace and quiet in our area. But it didn't last long; only five years. When I turned twenty I was...um out flying with a friend. We came across some dragon trappers that nearly captured us. They talked about working for a man named Drago who planned to invade islands with a 'dragon army'. My friend and I managed to escape; but barely. When I mentioned this man's name to my father he ordered that the island be placed on lockdown. Being a stubborn fool I decided to see if I could talk this man out of his plans. My father caught up to me and...we fought and got into an argument. I flew off angry but determined to talk to Drago. Along the way I stumbled across another dragon rider. Turns out she was my mother."

"Creepy much? And ironic to. Your mom was carried off by a dragon and you met her riding a dragon," Cisco muttered.

Myrkr shot him a dark glare making Cisco pale and whimper, "Continue."

Myrkr sighed and said, "When I asked her to help me talk to Drago she said the same thing my father did and said we needed to protect our own. Even though I was annoyed with her statement I let it stand. Then my father found me and her. But the joy of finally being a family again didn't last long. As I said before dragons are sometimes controlled by a 'queen'. My mother's home in which she dwelled for twenty years had the male version; an Alpha or a king if you want to be more specific. He controlled the dragons in the area and kept them under control from attacking people. We heard noises coming from outside the cave and upon rushing out we found that Drago had landed on the shore of the island; not my island mind you but a different one. He started attacking; using his dragons which were easy to tell from ours. They were dull in color and were covered in scars and heavy armor. My mother started trying to free the trapped dragons he had and turned her Alpha on Drago's Alpha. I on the other hand foolishly approached Drago in hopes of changing his mind.

But just as I approached him; our Alpha was killed by the evil one. Like in a wolf pack once one alpha is defeated or killed by another one; that one takes over the pack. Drago forced Toothless to fire a shot at me; against his will because the Alpha was controlling him. I remember as if it were yesterday; not centuries ago. I remember seeing my dad off in the distance yelling my name. Before the fire blast hit me something large shoved me out of the way. Then came the explosion. When I opened my eyes..."

Myrkr cut himself off and choked back a sob. It was several minutes before he spoke again.

"When I opened my eyes...my father was dead. Drago had forced my own dragon to kill my father in front of me. As you can imagine I was angry and told Toothless to get lost. Drago got him under his control again and took off toward my village on the intent of destroying it. We followed using several dragons that were immune to the Alpha's control. I managed to snap Toothless out of the control as well and we fought Drago. But his Alpha froze me in a sheet of ice. Angered by the danger I was in Toothless engaged the Alpha and defeated him. Both he and Drago fled. I became the leader of my village and hoped that Drago would never show his face again. But I was wrong."

Myrkr paused for a moment as if collecting his thoughts. When he spoke again his voice was quivering slightly.

"Three years after the battle he came again; like a pack of wolves under the cover of night. He murdered the guards I had posted by docks and crept up silently toward the village. I was sleeping at home when screams awakened me. Upon rushing outside I could see that the village was under attack. Drago's men had rushed into houses and pulled out sleepy villagers and murdered them. They were lying on the ground and the dirt was thick with blood.

Dragons and people lay everywhere; the remints of those who tried to fight back. I tried to help the few remaining villagers fight back but someone yanked me back into the shadows. It was a friend of mine. He told me to stay low and that he would return with my mother and another friend of mine; my fiancé. He said that it was to dangerous to fight back and that it would be better if we escaped and gather some allies from other islands to fight back. I hid beneath a small barrel and waited with Toothless who refused to move from my side. Several hours passed and my friend didn't return. I was wanting to get up and search for my mother myself but I couldn't move. It was as if cement had sprouted on my feet.

That was when Drago stepped out holding several people in chains. There was no moon that night and the only light was emitted by the torches he and his men held. My friend returned to me; gravely wounded. He told me it was no use and that we had to go. But I could only watch in mute horror as Drago drew a gleaming sword glistening with a dark liquid out. He lifted up one of the chained prisoner's head. It was my mother.

'Let this be a lesson to you Dragon Conquer!' he roared into the night sky.

I didn't see the blow; I couldn't watch it. When I looked up again I could see my mother's limp form on the ground; a puddle of blood slowly soaking the dirt and mixing in with the other's. Drago killed all the prisoners he had in chains; all of them friends and family of mine. It was if he knew I was watching and wanted me to see that he had won. He saved my fiancé for last. I don't want to describe what he did to her. I remember screaming and calling him all sorts of names and wishing that he would go to Hel. As he advanced toward us my friend told me to go; that he would hold him back. He was foolish; all he had was small dagger and he wasn't much of a fighter. But he refused to listen to my orders and pleads. Before he turned toward the advancing threat he told me that Drago was after something in the village and that I had make sure to get it before he did; if I didn't everyone would be doomed. I refused to move when he ordered me again to leave him. Having no choice my friend knocked me out and made Toothless pick me up and take me as far away as he could. He flew me away for several hundred miles before I finally I gained consciousness and managed to make him land. I had no choice to wait to morning to return to the village; Toothless wouldn't let me move until then. When I returned; all I saw was bloodshed. Not a single villager was left alive as far as I could see.

I admit I cried. It was winter when the attack happened so the ground was as hard as rock and the air was thick with ice. I had no tools for they had all been taken. So I had to dig graves with my bare hands. There were so many dead; no survivors. I dug until my fingers were all bloody and I couldn't feel the muscles in my legs. That was when I heard a low moan. I turned to find my cousin lying on the ground his eyes wide open from the pain. I have no idea how he was able to survive with a gaping hole in his stomach. Despite he and I not really liking each other I rushed to his side. He managed to tell me with his dying breath what Drago was after. He handed me a small sheet of paper and whispered the location before he died. I continued trying to dig graves but I couldn't; as there were to many to bury. Before leaving the village I burned the buildings to the ground after gathering what little supplies were left. I watched as the flames greedily devoured the buildings and the corpses that covered the streets. I had no other way of burying them as my fingers had been scraped down to the bone and that it was to dangerous to stay any longer. I tracked Drago on the intent of killing him. I tracked him for several months; never eating or sleeping. I finally managed to find him at the foot of a mountain thousands of miles away from my village.

I rushed into the entry way of the mountain that he was hiding in scattering the few remaining men he had left. After a while I managed to catch up to him in a small enclosed room with a small pillar in the middle of it. This pillar held what he was looking for. He held a single trinket in the palm of his hand. At this point I knew what would happen if he put it on. So I tackled him and struggled to rip the trinket from his fingers. But he fought back. I remember having the trinket break in half before a fiery explosion threw us both backwards. I was knocked unconscious.

Upon waking I could see Drago was gone. Still feeling anger towards him I continued to track him. It didn't take me long to figure out that I had stopped aging; Toothless as well for reasons unknown to me. The whole trinket granted a great power to the wearer but half only granted internal life and the ability not to be killed. So basically immortality. I tracked him for several centuries never getting close to him. This is the closest I've been to him in a while. If he ever gets this half of the trinket from me; the same thing that happened in my village all those years ago is going to happen here. And nobody except for me can stop it; even as powerless as I am."

After that sentence Myrkr fell silent and started hold back his tears silently. Barry glanced at his friends. He could see that they were shocked and saddened at what they had heard; because all of it was true. He could tell by the man's actions. So they let him cry.

...~~~^^^~~~...

"Now do you believe me?" Myrkr asked after he managed to compose himself after half an hour.

"We do..." Barry managed to say.

He swallowed hard. Myrkr's _long_ life was even harsher than his childhood was.

"But dude...your immortal. you have to admit that is pretty cool," Cisco said with a nervous chuckle.

Barry elbowed him hard. That wasn't really a nice thing to say.

"Cool? Its not," Myrkr sighed heavily, "Can you imagine never being able to fall in love? Having to constantly change your name? Always trying to hide from people who want what you have? No immortality is not fun. Unfortunately part of the curse allows me the inability to be killed."

"Seriously?" Cisco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep...Year 1622; American Indian War. I got shot in the heart with an arrow. I awoke several hours later with it sticking out of my back. I didn't even feel anything when I yanked it out."

Barry could see Catlin wince from the corner of his eye.

"So you are kind of like a zombie or a vampire. Cool..." Cisco grinned.

Really?

"Um...I don't eat brains or drink blood; I eat like a normal person. So please don't compare me to those made up creatures," Myrkr scowled at him.

Barry decided not to mention there was a supposedly made up creature in the room. But apparently zombies and vampires actually never existed. Which was a good thing.

"I still don't believe that you managed to live this long..." Catlin said cautiously.

Myrkr chuckled, "I wouldn't to if I were you. Alright then...here is proof that I have. Look up on your computer; Halvor Greyston 1st infantry; Rifle-man; Omaha Beach, Code name: D-Day. June 6th, 1944. Was wounded in action; shrapnel to the leg. Received the purple heart from actions. Managed to storm at least one German compound before collapsing from injuries."

Cisco rushed over to the computer and typed in the name Myrkr had stated.

"You guys aren't going to believe this but...he has the information one hundred percent correct," he said, "That is cool."

That was pretty solid evidence.

"Why were you fighting in one of the most deadly wars in history?" Barry asked turning to Myrkr.

He shrugged, "One of the German commander's on that beach knew Drago. Unfortunately he was killed by one of my friends before I could question him. But once you are in the war you remain in it until further notice. Picked up a little German along the way along with some Italian and Japanese. "

"How many languages can you speak? I mean you've been around for a while," Barry trailed off.

"Several such as Navajo which is pretty difficult to learn and speak..." Myrkr said smugly, "Including Norse. That was the language I was talking to Toothless in. He understands English just fine; its just he's stubborn and would like me to order him around in my native language."

Toothless growled but in annoyance.

"I'm never going to get used to how smart he is..." Barry muttered.

"Don't bother...I cant believe it myself sometimes," Myrkr said.

He glanced down at the bandage on his leg.

"I better take this thing off. I think my wound is done healing."

"Please don't tell me you have ultra-healing..." Cisco joked.

"As a matter of fact I do. It takes several hours though; even for minor wounds," Myrkr said pulling the bandage off his leg.

His wound was gone; only a pale scar showed it was ever there.

"What is your real name?" Dr. Wells asked.

Myrkr turned to him and asked, "What do you mean?"

He said it nervously. Barry struggled to keep himself from smirking. Now the truth about his namesake would come out.

"You hesitated before we locked you in the cell. Myrkr is not your real name," Dr. Wells said.

"It isn't..." Myrkr said reluctantly.

"Then what is it?" Barry asked.

Myrkr turned towards him, "I'm surprised you haven't recognized my voice... _Barry_."

Barry's heart stopped.

"How...how...does he _know_ your name?" Catlin demanded her voice growing slightly high pitched with hysteria, "Not to mention your secret identity!"

"He's met me once before...also you guys are quite loud on the com," Myrkr said in a tone of voice that sounded like he was smirking.

"Where have I met you? Aside from the office building disaster," Barry asked.

Myrkr didn't answer but calmly pulled the mask from his face.

"Hector?" Barry gaped.

It was defiantly the man he saw in Jitter's. Only this time he looked even more tired and stooped.

"Actually that is not my real name either...I'm named after a muscle spasm..." Hector grimaced as he placed the mask down on the table, " It's Hiccup but please call me Hector if you choose to. I don't want any reminder of my old life."

He nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"I thought you were missing a leg," Barry managed to say.

He didn't want to mention that Hiccup was just as a bad name as Bartholomew.

"I am missing a leg..." Myrkr/Hector/Hiccup removed his left shoe exposing the fake leg he claimed he had made on his own.

He let them look at it for a couple of seconds before he place the shoe back on. Barry knew he was doing it to prevent himself from slipping on the tile floor.

"How did the metal detector not detect that!?" Cisco asked.

"My shoe is lined with a material that prevents the rays from detecting any material. I'm not going to tell you what it is so you can't go sneaking high tech gismos onto airplanes," Hiccup smirked.

Cisco started to say something but shut his mouth with a snap. Hiccup knew him to well...which was a shocker ever since he only knew the three of them for only a couple of hours.

"So how did you really lose your leg. I'm guessing it wasn't a car accident," Barry said removing his mask as well knowing it was useless to continue wearing it.

"Lost it fighting that dragon when I was fifteen..." Hiccup sighed, "Not fun either. My father claimed I was out for three days."

"Just saying that is nothing..." Cisco said cautiously, "I mean Barry was struck by lightning and was in a coma for nine months."

"Hey," Barry glared at him, "Why won't you just tell him I cant get drunk either?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Hiccup's face.

"I won't tell anyone especially your friend Iris; I promise. Also I was struck by lightning to once. Managed to survive it but with a scar to tell," he said, "So I know what it feels like."

"Lichtenburg scars?" Catlin asked, "Barry had them to until his high metabolism healed them."

Hiccup shrugged. He glanced back at his pet who had now calmed down; its pupils were wide instead of slits.

"How can he move so fast? I mean...you broke the sound barrier," Barry said following his gaze.

"I think it has to do with the way his wings are designed," Hiccup said thoughtfully, "They are forty eight feet long and very slim. Believe me...I nearly fell off the first time he broke the sound barrier. So we really don't do it much. But when you were chasing me you really didn't give me much a choice."

"You said there were several species of dragon. So what is his called?" Cisco asked, " Because if his species doesn't have a name I have some ideas."

Barry groaned. Here he went again; trying to make up for the fail name he called Hiccup in the first place.

"Nótt Móðr," Hiccup said.

"What?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Nótt-," Hiccup cut himself off and cursed in rapid Norse under his breath before saying, "I'm sorry but translating my language to English is quite hard. I think in your terms it translates to Night Fury; which is his species name."

Really suited the animal.

"That name is badass," Cisco grinned, "I probably would have made up a name just like that."

"Sure you would," Hiccup muttered under his breath.

Catlin snorted. Barry was surprised at the man's change in attitude. It seemed like he was trusting them more; but not by much. He seemed to be showing his good side; which was the side he saw in the coffee shop.

"So how did you make that metal pole thingy?" Cisco asked.

"I'm not going to tell you because you seem like the kind of person who would try igniting things with it for fun," Hiccup chuckled, "However I will explain what it was used for. Other dragons when seeing flames would except it as a dominant status. I used it only if another dragon was trying to attack me. About ninety eight percent of the time it worked."

"And the other two percent?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Um...I had to get out of there," Hiccup said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"What I can't understand is what gas you used to blow that building up," Cisco said.

He should have kept his mouth shut.

"You have your secrets and I have mine. That is all the info I will be telling you," Hiccup said his distrust flaring up again.

Barry decided that the man's attitude was this way because of the hardships he had. It was going to take some time to get him to trust them.

"So um...any clue on where your man...Drago is?" he asked.

"Unfortunately no...if I did I wouldn't be standing here having this conversation with you," Hiccup sighed, "I do have a list of his contacts though. I will have to translate them to English as it is in Old Norse."

"Ever since you excepted our offer on helping you...I'm guessing you wont be fleeing anytime soon," Dr. Wells said.

Hiccup inclined his head, "I won't. I keep my promises no matter how long I need to keep them. And boy do I have a lot of them. Such as knowing how decode the Navajo Code."

"Wait seriously?" Cisco grinned.

"Forget I said anything..." Hiccup sighed picking up his mask and placing it back on his face, "Look I will be returning here tomorrow with a translated list of Drago's contacts. Any specific time you want me here?"

His voice became muffled again making it hard to know who he really was. If he hadn't told them his name Barry would have almost mistaken him from someone else. Much like when he vibrated his vocal cords to disguise his voice around Iris.

"Whatever is good for you," Catlin said, "I can always call Barry viva cell-"

She cut her self embarrassed. The man probably didn't even know what a cell phone was.

"Cell-phone? Jeez...just because I am centuries old doesn't mean I am not caught up to the times," Hiccup snorted, "I've been around since the first cell phone ever was invented. Still have it in fact. I'm thinking about giving it to the museum."

"Where are you going to sleep? I mean it like twenty degrees outside," Cisco said.

Hiccup chuckled, "I came from a region that was way colder than that. I can easily sleep outside and not be fazed at all by the cold."

"But what about your reptile friend? Isn't he cold blooded?" Dr. Wells asked gesturing to Toothless, "Reptiles always slow down in cold weather."

The dragon snarled in offence.

"He's warm blooded in fact," Hiccup said, "How that fits in with biology I have no clue ever since reptiles are suppose to be cold blooded."

Barry rubbed his forehead trying to ease the migraine that was coming on. All of this was to much to take in and scientifically (or a Iris would put it geek explanation) prove it was accurate.

"So see you tomorrow?" Hiccup asked.

"I guess...if you will arrive tomorrow," Barry muttered.

He highly doubted the man would show up at all.

"I will...don't worry ok?" Hiccup said.

He left the room with his pet in tow. Once he was out of earshot he let out his breath.

"What have I gotten myself into bud?"

Toothless looked up at him and warbled. Hiccup smiled and scratched him gently behind the head making the dragon purr with pleasure.

"Yeah...I think we can trust them. They just need to start trusting me and you," Hiccup sighed as he opened the door leading to outside S.T.A.R Labs.

He stepped outside and was hit by a blast of cold air. Toothless growled softly and looked up at the sky.

"Nice night for flying...but we probably shouldn't," Hiccup said, "I have to translate these notes you know. Plus we really don't need to give other people a heart attack."

Toothless looked at him pleadingly.

"Alright fine...ten minutes. That's it," Hiccup groused.

He mounted and took off. As he and Toothless rose above the city lights he began thinking of the nights in which he used to do this back at his home. Suddenly a flood of memories that he had stored up for so long flooded into his mind. They were of his mother, his father, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, the twins, Erit and several friendly dragons he had befriended. Telling his story to Barry and his friends had unlocked the flood gate of memories that he had stored up; trying to forget his past life and trying to move on and cope with his possibly incurable situation. For first time in centuries Hiccup bent over the saddle and began to cry.

~~~...~~~

* * *

 **I am so sorry if this chapter seems short. I wanted to make it a little longer but I think this is the perfect length.**

 **Ok I know I mentioned that Hiccup was crying earlier. But he actually wasn't. You know the times when you feel like crying but you really aren't? That is what he was doing.**

 **Poor Hiccup. He never had a chance to explain his situation to anyone because they wouldn't believe him. So he stored it all up. Bad enough if you store up your thoughts for years; way worse when centuries have passed. So now he has a chance to redeem himself for what he failed to do; which was protect his family.**

 **Now from the other side; team Flash. Right now they are going to juggle their thoughts on this whole thing. First off they find out dragons exist, second off they find out that Hiccup is kind of like Captain America in the Avengers (ok not quite like him but sort of because he hasn't aged even in modern age). Also they still really don't trust. I really don't think you would to after you saw his bad side.**

 **I hate to admit it but Hiccup is kind of like Oliver (the Arrow) in this situation. He has had a personal tragedy and he kind of takes it out on Drago's men (but not by much). Give him time though and he will start to change his ways a bit.**

 **I know you are wondering about the Navajo Code. Well during World War II we needed a way of sending coded messages that could not be translated by the Japanese. So we came up with sending them using the Navajo Language. Navajo is incredibly hard to learn and hard to speak. To this day it still hasn't been broken (I think).**

 **Oh fun fact: I was watching the movie Hotel for Dogs the other day with my family. Guess what the name of the city is where it takes place? Central City. I kid you not...that is the name of the city. I admit I freaked. My dad looked at me kind of weird until I reminded him that this was the name of the city that Barry/Flash was in. Then he got it and laughed. So yeah...super cool :) Although the story in that movie took place in 2008; not 2014 so the Flash wasn't created yet. But who cares...still cool that Easter egg was there.**

 **Anyways please review! Your comments make my day and helped me continue to write this! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with another chapter :) So yeah freaky stuff in action here. But heck don't you think at this point Team Flash can deal with this kind of stuff? I mean after all they have to deal with out of the ordinary almost 24/7.**

 **This story is slowly drawing to an end; maybe a chapter or two after this one ( _please_ pay attention to the underline under the word maybe). I'm not sure :P But then comes the question of what I'm going to write next. I have two ideas that I will list at the end of this chapter :) I will be doing both of them but the one I will be doing first will be announced at the end of this chapter. So you have to wait to find out :) **

**Anyways shout outs!**

 **Guest (1): Yeah Hiccup is quite old...XD**

 **Guest (2): (Not sure if you are the same person and if so sorry) Thank you! :D I'm not really sure what I'm writing after this. I have two ideas that I will list at the end of this chapter.**

 **MaddyR: Thanks! ^^ No problem; I promised I would fill in (some) of the missing blanks and I did :)**

 **stormwingsky: Thanks :) And yeah...poor Hiccup :(**

 **Matt: There will be two ideas at the end of this chapter about what I might write about. Um...I wont be doing any story like that. Personally I hate zombies and I don't watch that show so...no.**

 **NightsAnger: Thank you so much! :D I didn't know you were an Arrow fan (are you a Flash fan to?). It took me forever to 'write' up a modern Hiccup. I mean the guy has been alive for several centuries (kind of like Vendal Savage) but still holds some of his old ways close to him. I might write what Toothless was up to all those years XD**

 **Dragon Rider 40: (1st review you PM'd me) Thank you so much! :D (2nd review you also PM'd me) Thanks ^^ It took me a while to build it up without giving too much away. Remember when Hiccup was talking to the other Metahumans? That was hard to write; I almost gave vital information away several times in that chapter. Yep Barry has a lot to think about on this case. He probably is going to take several Advil to ease the headache (for about a few seconds due to his high metabolism) XD This kind of story is defiantly not one you hear every day. While Barry, Dr. Wells, and Catlin deal with trying to understand why dragons are suddenly real Cisco is going to be on Cloud 9. Expect more geek outs from him in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me; only minor OC's. Cover does not belong to me either.**

 **Warning: This chapter will be slightly dark due to reasons you'll find out.**

 **R &R!**

* * *

~~~...~~~

"So how did it go?" Joe asked as Barry exited the elevator.

It was the day after the incident at S.T.A.R Labs. Fortunately none of the media knew about it. Unfortunately there had been more reports of sightings of the mysterious creature. Barry defiantly had to talk to Hiccup about this. Until things got sorted out between Hiccup and Drago, Barry had bad feeling those sightings were going to increase even after he spoke to the man about it. He made a mental note to make sure Cisco stayed at least ten feet away from Hiccup's dragon until it learned that they posed no threat to his rider.

"How did what go?" Barry groused rubbing some sleep out of his eyes.

He had lost some sleep over Hiccup's story from the night before. He could literally see himself there and could almost see how crazy Drago was. It sickened him that a man like that was still alive and didn't even feel remorse for what he did.

"Um...your 'friend'," Joe sighed, "How did it go in questioning him?"

"Don't get me started," Barry moaned quickly taking a swig from his coffee, "I first find out the hard way that his creature doesn't like anyone touching his owner."

"Wait you finally got a look at the animal that supposedly killed Calder?" Joe asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah fun fact about that animal. It isn't a Komodo Dragon or a panther affected by the Particle Accelerator, "Barry said sarcastically, "Its a dragon from the Viking age."

Joe struggled to keep himself from laughing. He was sure Barry was joking. But when he looked into his adoptive son's eyes he noticed that they were dead serious.

"You're joking right?" Joe asked.

"I can assure you I'm not," Barry sighed, "But wait...it only gets weirder. Turns out the guy who owns the dragon which by the way is super intelligent, has been alive for centuries because of some weird necklace. He's after Drago because he has the other half of this necklace. If Drago joins the two halves together he could become invincible and destroy the world. If the man destroys it then the threat is gone along with him and Drago. Another Tuesday for me and S.T.A.R Labs; yay..."

He took a swig of coffee while Joe stared at him as if he had sprouted horns.

"If I didn't know you were the Flash I would be calling the crazy department right now," Joe muttered.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Barry grumbled, "I thought I was going crazy to, until I figured out exactly what it feels like to almost get an explosive fireball to the face."

Joe was about to open his mouth to comment on that when Iris walked up.

"Hey you two..." she said with a smile.

"Hey babe...what's up? Aren't you suppose to be working?" Joe asked his forehead creasing slightly.

"Coffee break," Iris grumbled holding up a steaming cup of coffee before she brightened and said, " I was actually here to tell you something. There is some guy standing outside and he's asking for Barry. He kind of looks like a man I saw at Jitters a few days ago except he looks more tired. I also wanted to talk to you about something I saw last night."

Great...either it was the black dragon or another 'Flash' sighting. Neither of the possibilities sounded good.

"Um...maybe I should go then," Barry said casting a quick pleading glance at Joe.

His adoptive father got the message and sighed, "Alright I'll go to, to make sure this man isn't trouble. Iris, sweetie go back to work."

Iris huffed and left. Barry rolled his eyes at her attitude but walked outside to spot Hiccup leaning causally against the statue that was standing in front of the police office. Strangely he looked tired and more stooped. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was so pale it almost seemed he was see through. With a start Barry realized he was see through; flickering in and out of solidness like a ghost. Fortunately no one around them noticed the supernatural occurrence.

"What happened to you? You look..." Barry started as he walked up.

"Like a ghost?" Hiccup asked wearily, "...I guess you can say that."

He reached over several inches and picked up the necklace which was lying there. It was the one he claimed made him stay alive all those years. As soon as his hand came in contact with the trinket his appearance became more solid (in other words he stopped flickering in and out of disappearing) and he didn't look as weak.

"What just happened?' Joe asked.

Hiccup turned to him and silently put the necklace back on his neck before answering in a much stronger voice , "A theory I was working on while I was waiting for Barry. Is he always late? I mean he has super speed and everything."

"He knows..." Barry sighed to Joe's startled look.

"Figured as much. I'm still trying to figure out why you are always late for everything myself," Joe grumbled looking straight at Barry who turned bright red.

He really hated it when people who knew his secret mentioned that. It was embarrassing.

"So um...what theory?' Barry asked trying to compose himself.

"Remember what I said about how I can't..." Hiccup cut himself off and watched Joe nervously.

"Don't worry he's with me. You can trust him," Barry said.

Hiccup merely nodded slowly but still looked suspicious. He didn't say anything against Barry's statement.

"And I'm still trying to figure out if you are still trust worthy myself Night Rider," Joe muttered.

Barry glared at him.

Hiccup chuckled, "Still calling me by that ridiculous nickname Cisco called me until I told him my real name? Don't worthy I'm trustworthy. Now I know you are the one who shot me in the leg. Unless you want to find out exactly how 'untrustworthy' my dragon is I suggest you start believing and trusting me. I'm the main reason he hasn't gone after you yet for hurting me."

Joe wisely didn't answer.

"Continue what you were saying," Barry said.

"Alight...," Hiccup glanced around before lowering his voice slightly, "Remember how I said I can't be killed while wearing the necklace and that injuries would be healed within hours?"

"Um yeah...?" Barry asked.

"Well I decided to take the necklace off and leave it away from me for a couple of minutes," Hiccup paused before continuing, "Immediately after I did that I grew weak and it felt like I was fading."

"You were fading...you looked like a ghost," Joe put in dryly, "Not that you aren't pale already."

"Staying in high altitudes," Hiccup smiled slightly, "That's why I'm so pale. Anyways its just a theory. If we were to somehow remove the necklace from Drago's neck he would become weak and be unable to stop me from breaking the necklace."

"I don't understand why this necklace would do this to you," Joe put in, "I mean make you go from some undead guy to ghost man."

"I know..." Barry said gravely.

Joe and Hiccup looked at him with surprised looks.

"You do?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah...well I think so," Barry swallowed nervously before continuing, "Um...ever since you are like...centuries old and this necklace is the only thing keeping you together if you were to remove it you wouldn't quite die but will become weak. The necklace is kind of like a battery; the only thing keeping you from slipping away."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Hiccup smiled slightly before his face turned grim again.

He didn't seem to smile much.

"Look...I normally don't do this but; I'm sorry for shooting you," Joe said unhappily, "Happy now?"

"You don't need to apologize to me. I already forgave you along time ago," Hiccup huffed, "It's um...Toothless's problem. Believe me an apology can go a long way with him; for bad or for worse."

"He understands what 'I'm sorry' means?" Barry asked disbelievingly.

But he had a feeling it was true. After all the animal seemed to understand _a lot_ of the conversation they were having the night before.

"Yeah..." Hiccup sighed deeply before muttering under his breath sarcastically, "Useless reptile."

"Do you have the list of names yet? Or did you want to see me for something else?" Barry asked.

"Um yeah about that...you know your friend Iris who by way looks exactly like your cop friend?" Hiccup started.

"She's my daughter. What about her?" Joe said.

"She saw me...err...in disguise. I goofed," Hiccup put meekly.

"What do you mean you goofed?" Barry asked suspiciously.

The man didn't answer and totally avoided answering it.

"Apparently now she is wanting to ask me a few things," Hiccup grimaced.

"Barry what did I tell you about her getting involved..." Joe started.

"I know Joe...you know how stubborn she is when she makes her mind up about something," Barry sighed before he turned back to Hiccup who was looking pretty nervous about something, "Ok what exactly did you do?"

Hiccup sighed, "Fine...I'll spill. Gods why do I always break under pressure? Anyways Toothless insisted on me taking him out for a flight last night. Yeah I know bad idea on my part but he can be as stubborn as a donkey sometimes. Anyways some girl was being stalked and he dove down, even though I tried to stop him, and knocked the man out by hitting him in the head. Just so happened that the girl was Iris. I managed to take off before she could get a good look at me. Unfortunately that didn't stop her from posting that question to you 'The Flash' on her blog."

"I was wondering what that question was about..." Barry commented.

Earlier that morning he had received a question viva Iris's blog that stated 'Saw someone like you riding a winged animal. Need to talk."

"Look the point is either you kindly explain to her that she was just seeing things..." Hiccup said, "Or Drago might go after her. You might want to tighten up security around your house until this issue is resolved."

"And you would have thought she would have learned her lesson after Tony kidnapped her," Barry huffed mostly to himself.

"Not just that but your friend here," Joe gestured to Hiccup angrily, "Knew the risk if he showed himself to her And yet he still did it."

"Cut him some slack Joe...it probably didn't occur to him until later," Barry said.

He immediately regretted saying that. Now they were going to get into an argument.

"Um...not to contradict you sir but it was sort of my dragon's fault," Hiccup put in but after Joe glared at him venomously said meekly, "Clearly I should shut up now and let you two talk it out."

"Joe look I am trying to prevent her from finding all of these things out," Barry sighed, "Its been crazy these past few months and..."

"I know Barry...," Joe said raising his hands up in exasperation, "But that still doesn't give your friend or you the right to put my daughter's life in danger."

"You know I can save her you know..." Barry protested, "If anything goes wrong. I will make sure nothing bad happens to her."

"And what if one of these times you arrive there too late?" Joe asked angrily.

"Oh was that really necessary?" Barry asked shocked waving his arm about, "I may be late for my job but I will never be late in saving someone's life!"

"What about that man at that theater with Captain Cold?" Joe shot back, " You were late in saving that man's life!"

Barry was about to shout something back that he would probably regret later but Hiccup interrupted him.

"Look...Mr. West or Joe or whatever you want to be called..." Hiccup said, "I take total blame. You don't need to take it out on him. But I want to make myself clear on something right now. If Drago gets this other half of the necklace not only will your daughter be in danger but everyone you care about will be. Drago is a man without mercy. I should know..."

He swallowed hard when Joe turned his angry glance on him; but he stood his ground and didn't back down.

"What do you mean?" Joe said his voice full of suspicion.

"Because he took my family away from me..." Hiccup said.

All the anger drained out of Joe's face then.

"And he'll do the same to you. Look I know you don't trust me but trust me when I say this," Hiccup said looking back and forth between him and Barry before resting his cold gaze on Joe, "I'm basically the only one who stands in the way of your daughter. Maybe you should start showing respect to those who are trying to prevent anything from happening to her," Then he turned to Barry and said, "When you are done here I will see you at S.T.A.R Labs. The list has been translated."

With that he stormed down the stairs and disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm sorry for his attitude its..." Barry started.

"No it should be me apologizing," Joe sighed, "I shouldn't have snapped at you or him. Its just I don't want to loose her."

"I don't want to loose her either," Barry added, "Which is why you should give that man a chance."

...^^^^^^^...

Barry walked into the cortex and saw Cisco casually leaning his chair back and playing paddleball while staring at the ceiling.

"Never took you as a paddleball person," Barry commented dryly.

Cisco jumped startled and quickly hid it behind his back while pleading, "Please don't tell Catlin...She'll kill me. Last time I used one of these I broke a vase she put up."

Barry snorted capturing the perfect image of Cisco shattering a glass vase and Catlin screaming at him about it. That would be hysterical if Catlin wasn't the type who was so up tight.

"Relax...I won't," Barry snorted before he looked around confused, "Is Hiccup here yet?"

"He hasn't shone up yet..." Cisco muttered shoving the paddleball under a stack of papers.

"Weird...I just saw him at the police station. He and Joe...um...had some disagreement," Barry coughed," I wonder if he will show up at all."

"He probably will," Dr. Wells said wheeling into the room, "Give the man a chance. You know he can't exactly run over here within a minute unlike you Mr. Allen."

"And he can't ride his super cool, immortal dragon over here either," Cisco added, "Remember it is pitch black in color."

Barry shrugged uncertainly just a Catlin walked in holding a large book with the words REPTILES OF THE WORLD printed in gold on the front with several other smaller books stacked on the bottom.

"Did you raid the library?" Cisco joked.

"I still don't believe that animal is a dragon. Its scientifically impossible," Catlin muttered plopping the books down on the desk with a loud BANG.

She started leafing through the pages of the big book, trying to read as fast as possible.

Barry rolled his eyes and said, "You can't read as fast as me you know. "

"And I can't believe that the other logical person in the room," Catlin shot a dirty look at Cisco who smirked before continuing, "Actually believes what that man said."

"Hey! There is pretty solid evidence that animal is actually a dragon..." Cisco protested.

"Such as?" Catlin asked looking up from the book and pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Wings...scales...super intelligence," Cisco listed counting the examples off his fingers, "Oh not to mention super sonic blasts of flame."

"Geek..." Catlin muttered.

"You're one to...err...geeket..." Cisco said.

He blushed knowing his statement sounded stupid.

"That's not your best," Barry chuckled.

Then he heard someone cursing from the hallway. Then Hiccup staggered in covered in...well... _something_ slimy.

"Dude...is that ectoplasm?" Cisco grinned.

Oh brother...not Ghost Busters again! Barry winced remembering during Halloween, Cisco had put the sound speaker on maximum volume and had blasted the Ghostbuster's theme song so loud it cracked the windows. He also had had the song stuck in his head for days after that.

"I wish..." Hiccup grumbled wiping some of the stuff off his shirt and throwing it into a trashcan, "Dragon slobber."

Barry grimaced. The stuff smelled worse than it looked; like rotten fish heads.

"I think I just lost my lunch..." Catlin gulped, "That stuff reaks."

"Try tasting it..." Hiccup smirked teasingly.

"Ugh...boys!" Catlin grimaced pinching her nose.

Cisco slapped Hiccup on the back but recoiled when his hand came in contact with the slime. Barry covered his mouth the keep from laughing. Even Dr. Wells had to suppress a smile.

"If I wasn't so interested about what this stuff was I would be throwing up right now," Cisco muttered pulling his hand back and leaving a string of slime between the two, "This looks like the slime of snail on steroids."

He wiped his hand along the inside of the trashcan to get rid of the slim on his hands.

"Whatever you do don't put it by something warm...it will ignite," Hiccup warned, "Trust me...you don't want to know the extent of the damage the explosion will cause."

Catlin edged away from the trashcan and muttered something about calling the hazardous waste company later on. Dr. Wells gave Cisco a warning glance that clearly said 'don't even think about it'.

"I really don't want find out the hard way," Barry muttered to himself.

"So where is your dragon," Dr. Wells asked, "I notice he isn't flanking the doorway like yesterday."

"Outside...hanging upside down in a tree like some overgrown bat..." Hiccup grumbled, "He is built for night hunting you know."

He then withdrew a slip of paper from his jeans pocket. Unlike yesterday he was wearing normal clothing consisting of darkly color jeans, a black T-shirt, and a dark trench coat that came down to his knees. No doubt it was a habit he had built up over the years.

"Do you always wear black?" Catlin asked eyeing his clothing nervously.

"Yes...," Hiccup sighed setting the crumpled paper down on the desk.

It was covered in Norse runes; written in some type of pastel. Besides them in neat handwriting in pencil was the translation into English.

"I never realized this before but some of the Norse runes look similar to our English lettering," Cisco said glancing at the paper.

Hiccup shrugged, "It took me a while to translate. Mainly because I fell asleep last night doing it. I had to finish this morning in Jitters."

Barry eyed the runes cautiously. He noticed that unlike modern pastel the powder had a faint ashy smell.

"Was this written in charcoal?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm amazed Drago even knows _how_ to write," Hiccup snorted, "But what does this have to do with the list of names?"

"A lot can be hidden in a piece of paper..." Barry commented, "There could be clues to where his location is."

He had a feeling that small rust smudge he had spotted on the corner had something to do with an abandoned storage building. Unfortunately there were several of those in Central City but at least it was one clue they could work with.

"If I have learned one thing over the centuries is that Drago doesn't stay in one place for long," Hiccup sighed, "If I start getting close to his trail then he disappears without a trace."

Barry bit his lip and kept quiet about his discovery. He would bring it up when the time got right.

"So this man evidently is a coward," Dr. Wells mused, "He doesn't seem to want to confront you."

"Of course he doesn't," Hiccup snorted, "He knows what I will do to him once I get my hands on him."

"What are you going to do to him? Kill him!?" Catlin asked.

"Well no..." Hiccup blushed, "Not exactly. I will just need to get that necklace off him attach it to mine and destroy it. That will defiantly kill him."

So basically he _was_ going to kill Drago.

"What exactly does this guy look like?" Cisco asked, "I kind of picture him as some tall, dark, and scary guy. Err...no offense."

Barry face palmed and shook his head. That described Hiccup exactly. Sometimes Cisco had a bad habit of blurting unhelpful things out.

"None taken," Hiccup snorted, "I have a picture of him in case you are interested."

He pulled a small sketch book out from his trench coat. He quickly flipped through the pages but Barry got quick glimpses of several strange animals that he had a feeling were the dragon species that had gone extinct. After several minutes Hiccup stopped, scrutinized a page and held it open toward them.

"This is what he looks like..." he said.

The picture showed a tall man who put modern bodybuilders to shame. His face was twisted into a scowl and scars were etched into his face. One of his arms was made of metal. The most scary part about him was his eyes. They radiated the look of a mad man who knew he was mad and enjoyed it.

"That is one guy I would not like to meet in a dark alleyway..." Cisco gulped.

Defiantly.

"How tall is he?" Barry asked.

"He is about a foot taller than me..." Hiccup sighed shutting his sketchbook, "Which means if you were to hit him it would be like hitting a brick wall."

"Done that once already..."Barry grumbled.

He really didn't want to remember Cisco's crazy idea that he could punch through solid objects like tank. Needless to say he ran full tilt into a brick wall and knocked himself out. At least the benefit of doing that was Catlin and Dr. Wells chewed Cisco out for it.

"And if my theory works you are going to have a heck of a time trying to get that necklace off him..." Hiccup continued.

"What theory?" Catlin asked.

"Hiccup...um...," Barry cut himself off when Hiccup turned to look at him coldly before continuing, "Found out that if the necklace is removed from the wearer than the person who was wearing it will become weak."

He knew that the man didn't want to discuss it but it was going to have to be necessary for the others to know.

"Also like a ghost...according to Joe who said I was turning transparent..." Hiccup put in.

"What's going to happen when you destroy the necklace when it is whole?" Cisco asked.

Hiccup's jaw muscle tightened and he didn't answer. Barry knew he knew what was going to happen.

"Wait you can't be..." Catlin started.

"I'll be destroyed...gone. The necklace is the only thing that has kept me from...dying," Hiccup said reluctantly," But if it is the only way to stop Drago from massacring everyone who opposes him then I'll do it. But it is going to be risky. If you don't want in then that's fine. I can handle is on my own."

He crossed his arms and walked away from them; walking to the other side of the room and staring at the wall. Barry and his friend's shared looks. They would have to help him for the sake of the city.

"So...who do we go after first?" Barry asked.

Hiccup turned to him, "You sure you want in? Its going to be dangerous."

"Fastest man alive remember?" Cisco smirked pointing at Barry, "He's had to deal with more dangerous things than this."

Hiccup sighed, "Alright..."

...~~~^^^~~~...

"So the man's name is Einar Smith?" Catlin asked looking at the computer screen, "What's with these weird names?"

Hiccup had told them one of the name's on the list. According to him this man was one of Drago's most compliant men as well as being a hit man for his enemies.

"Its Norse," Hiccup sighed, "It means 'one who fights alone'."

"Ironic since he works for a nutcase..." Cisco muttered.

Barry had his mind click for a moment. That name sounded familiar.

"Hang on a minute...I think this man was just arrested for petty theft...," he said.

Cisco pulled up the arrest record and found out Barry was right.

"So he is in jail? Great...," Hiccup muttered, "That is going to be _so_ fun walking in there and asking him."

"I can get you in there you know..." Barry said.

Hiccup glared at him, "Oh really...you are going to just escort a guy into a jail who is wearing a mask and holding a pole that can burst into flames. I'd _love_ to see your explanation for that one to the first cop we see walking in."

Apparently he wanted to go in disguise. That was going to make things harder.

"Are you always this sarcastic?" Catlin asked with mock amazement.

"Yep..." Hiccup smirked.

Barry sighed, "Do you think you have another guy worth talking to?"

"There is one...but he is all the way in Starling City," Hiccup huffed, "And another one is in Coast City. Take your pick. Either way you are not running me there. I go by dragon back and dragon back alone. Buses or trains occasionally; but that's all."

Cisco grinned, "Dude...you go to Starling and you'll get to team up with the Arrow again."

Barry glared at him, "Say it a little louder won't you?"

Hiccup looked back and forth between the two of them with a confused look, "Wait...you know the vigilante of Starling City?"

"Yes..." Barry groaned, "Unfortunately."

"Fine then...Coast City," Hiccup huffed, "I really don't want to get shot with an arrow...again."

Good decision on his part.

"No we can do it here...I think I can talk Joe into getting him out for a little while," Barry said.

Hiccup bit his lip before making his decision, "Alright...lets go now."

He started for the door. Barry raced after him worried that he was being to quick with his decisions. And that was a lot coming from himself since he tended to make quick decisions all the time.

"Don't you think your going to...I don't know...quick with this?" Barry asked.

Hiccup swung the exit door open before answering.

"No...I'm not," he said coldly, "I know that you guys are wanting to get rid of me as soon as possible. I'm...how should I say it? Unnatural to you."

Barry looked away. He did feel uneasy around Hiccup. But anyone would to if they knew the man lived for so long.

"But you are also a friend," Barry offered.

Hiccup looked at him and smiled slightly, "I'm glad you think so."

He suddenly glanced across the abandoned parking lot. Barry followed his gaze and saw that the dragon was approaching them.

"Maybe I should go now..." he said uneasily.

"Don't bother...he's not going to hurt you..." Hiccup said.

"How do you know that?" Barry asked, "Because the last time I met him he was quite keen to tear me to shreds."

"His body language...its calm," Hiccup sighed running the fingers of his left hand through his hair.

It was definitely the truth. Toothless (or whatever his name was) came to a stop next to Hiccup before moving slightly closer to Barry. He froze; not sure what the dragon was going to do. But Hiccup didn't move and didn't say anything which Barry took to mean that nothing bad was going to happen (hopefully). Raising his head the dragon sniffed Barry who stiffened. This same animal killed a man and almost killed him. Warm breath buffeted Barry softly before the dragon snorted in annoyance and lumbered off to a sunny spot several feet away. It laid down and watched them; its ears twitching.

"Was that a good thing he did or a bad thing?" Barry asked nervously.

"Its good...don't worry. He probably was trying to figure out who you are exactly," Hiccup snorted, "As long as you aren't touching me I think he'll be ok with you."

"So um...when do you plan to do until I manage to convince Joe to um...allow us to talk to that man?" Barry asked, "I think its better if I go alone."

Hiccup shrugged, "I probably will try to see if I can hack into your friend Iris's account and remove that message about me. I promise that is all I will take off."

Barry nodded. Without saying it he understood that the man was trying to make amends for possibly putting Iris's life in danger by allowing her to see him.

"Cisco has some software that can allow you to do that..." he offered, "And tell them I will try to get back soon."

He then ran off. Hiccup looked at his dragon who cocked his head to its side before walking back into S.T.A.R Labs.

* * *

 **I admit this one was short but I really wanted to cut it off here in order to make the story longer. Plus this sounded like a good place to end it. :P**

 **Ok Toothless is still suspicious of Barry but still doesn't want to do anything threatening toward him. Hence the reason he was sniffing him. Also Barry is scared of him. Yeah I said it. I think you would be to after an animal that almost turned you into a piece of charcoal is now approaching you and sniffing you.**

 **I also found out two things that are really cool. Did you know that Grant Gustin is a fan of Superman? And Season 2 they might have Superman show up! The one who was in the Smallville series! :D**

 **Also (and this may not be for a while) Flash beat Superman in a race. Look it up if you don't believe me. He also rescued half a million people from a nuclear explosion. Imagine how fast he had to go to do that!? Season 2 is going to rock! I can't wait until Barry runs at light speed.**

 **Anyways now here are my two ideas...**

 **1) A girl who has super-strength as a result of the Particle Accelerator. Plays a background roll in all the episodes but doesn't quite meet the Flash until the Season 1 ending. (Better than it sounds)**

 **2) One-shots of citizens Barry has saved. From their POV. All of them are from the episodes CW played but I will make up a few.**

 **And here is the one I'm doing first...the one shots.**

 **I have some title ideas but can you guys please help me choose a name? I will list them here...**

 **~~~...~~~**

 **1) Central City's Guardian Angel**

 **2) Saved in a Flash**

 **3) Making a Difference in a Flash (Ok I admit I took this from Oliver's pep talk to Barry in episode 1)**

 **4) Someone is out there Saving People**

 **5) The Red Blur**

 **6) Mysterious Hero**

 **...**

 **Please vote for the one that will make more sense!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. I know I left you off with a cliffhanger last chapter and I am so sorry about that. I with a lot right now in my family (someone dear to me passed away). Sorry. Anyways here is a new chapter (and I apologize how long it took to publish). Please enjoy it!**

 **Oh btw did you know the Vixen animated series (staring the Flash voiced by Grant Gustin (duh) and Arrow (Stephen Amell) (duh)) is coming out on August 25?! They have a trailer up on youtube that looks badass! :D I am so going to see it when it comes out; after school work of course. And it is on CW Seed. **

**Anyways shout outs!**

 **OWolfunderfullMoonO: Thanks for the suggestion! However number 2 is one I chose for a title :)**

 **stormwingsky: Thanks! That is the one I chose!**

 **NightsAnger: Thanks! Yeah one thing I noticed about Hiccup in the movies is that he was really selfless. You'll see why Toothless has lived for so long. :) This chapter will explain. Yay! I can't wait to see you FF with the Marvel centric. That is going to be cool! And btw the one shots are up!**

 **Tilicia: Thanks! You'll see what will happen with the necklace.**

 **deverest: Sort of like him :) Good eyes noticing that! And thank you!**

 **Shockeye7665: I might do that :) That would be a great idea! :D Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest136: Thanks! :D XD Your comment made me laugh. Btw if you are Eobard, I have Barry on speed dial (joking; I wish I did).**

 **Dani McLean: (chapter 4) I figured it out XD Thanks for clarifying :) (chapter 5) Thanks so much! ^^ You made my day. :) Eventually you'll see what happens with the medallion. Also I will try to check for grammar mistakes in this chapter :P Thanks for pointing them out to me!**

 **Dragon Rider 40: Thanks! :) I'm glad it made you laugh. I admit I laughed to when I was writing it XD**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; except my OC's. Cover is not mine but the plot is.**

 **Warning: Dark**

* * *

...~~~...

"It amazes me that you expect me to help a man I don't trust..." Joe huffed placing a file in the file cabinet.

He was up in the crime lab filing some old cases. Unfortunately Barry didn't know that until he raced in scaring Joe to the point that he threw the files in his hand into the air. Then came the chewing out for about five minutes before Joe decided to listen.

"Come on Joe. I admit I don't like him much either but here is one thing he and I agree on," Barry said blocking his way out through the door, "That this man Drago

is someone who really shouldn't be around anymore. Mainly because he's been alive for God knows how long and that he is psychotic."

His adoptive father sighed and shut the drawer shut with a bang, "So what do you expect me to do to get this man's minion out?"

Maybe he should have thought this through before coming here.

"I don't know..." Barry muttered uncertainly as well as cursing himself mentally for not coming up with a better answer, "Isn't that what your job allows you to do?"

Joe rolled his eyes, "Couldn't your um...friends from Starling City be a little more helpful with this?"

And he claimed he hated the Arrow. Ironic since he was willing to ask for help from him.

"I'm pretty sure Oliver isn't going to be happy about this," Barry sighed running his fingers through his hair nervously.

This was defiantly not going to end well.

Joe glared at him for a moment, "Fine I'll do it. But _you_ better get your friend the Arrow over here; just in case he tries to escape."

"You know I could catch him if he tried to escape," Barry grumbled.

He really didn't want to bring the suspect back with an arrow sprouting from his back.

"Uh huh..." Joe rolled his eyes.

"Fine...I'll call him," Barry grumbled pulling his cell phone out.

Needless to say Oliver was not happy _at all_ with the call.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to come over there to handle a problem you think you can't handle on your own?" Oliver growled venomously, "Especially when I am dealing with my own problems over here?"

He sounded pretty mad even after Barry had given him a five second explanation of the situation (although he avoided mentioning the words 'dragon' and 'man who has lived for centuries and isn't dead yet'). He would rather explain that to Oliver in person.

"Pretty much..." Barry winced, "Not to mention we could use some of your exploding arrows on the creep we are after."

Ok that was a little mean but at least it would stun the guy for a while; long enough to get the necklace off him.

"You do realize they can kill someone?" Oliver said dryly.

"I know that...," Barry nervously drew invisible designs on his desk with his finger, "But I think this guy is pretty hard to kill. Trust me on this one."

There was silence on the end of the phone. Barry face palmed and groaned. His friend had 'accidently' hanged up on him. Emphasis on _accidently_. But then he heard someone yelling at Oliver from the background. He couldn't make out the words but he had a feeling it was Felicity chewing Oliver out. He suppressed a snicker. Felicity always seem to manage to win an argument.

"Alright," Oliver huffed begrudgingly after a while, "I'll help. But only because I owe you for the flechette to the leg."

 _On that note_ he hung up.

"That went better than I expected..." Barry muttered putting his phone in his pocket.

"He didn't yell at you too much right?" Joe smirked.

Barry glared at him and started out the door; trying to get back to S.T.A.R Labs. Along the way he noticed Iris cradling her laptop and cursing under her breath.

"Um...you seem mad..." he said in a sarcastic cheerful voice.

He really didn't want to get her any angrier than she already was.

"Someone deleted the question I had for the Flash on my blog," Iris muttered without looking at him, "And every time I try retyping it, it won't let me. Stupid computer."

She gently banged on the keyboard a couple of times before cursing under her breath again.

"I'm pretty sure there is a good explanation for that," Barry said but silently screamed 'thank you' in his mind.

"Whatever..." Iris grumbled.

He left her and waited until he was in the alley way in the back of the police station before rushing back to S.T.A.R Labs.

...^^^^^^^...

"I have to say for a guy that is older than the Coliseum in Rome you have some pretty cool inventions," Cisco grinned flipping through Hiccup's notebook.

After much persuasion Hiccup had given up his notebook for Cisco to look at. He had however made him swear not to build any of the inventions; using Toothless at one point to made the point clear.

The man shrugged, "I used to be an apprentice for blacksmithing. That's where I learned some of it. But mostly I invented things by my own invention."

"So...about your dragon's tail. What exactly did you do to build it?" Dr. Wells asked, "Because its blueprints could be very helpful in inventing a mechanical hand to help people with that body part missing."

"I've modified it over the years," Hiccup sighed, "The current one I rebuilt about fifty years ago. Still works like a charm."

"What did you use to build it?" Cisco said repeating Dr. Wells's question.

"I have my secrets and you have yours," Hiccup smiled slightly.

There was a sudden gust of wind and Barry materialized in the room sending papers cascading everywhere.

"I really need a paper weight," Catlin grumbled picking the papers up.

Another disadvantage of super speed. You always tended to make things that were light fly everywhere.

"Um...your shoes are smoking," Hiccup smirked.

And there was another disadvantage.

"I know," Barry cursed and stamped out the flames curling up from his shoes, "You wouldn't believe how many pairs of shoes I go through a week."

Which was a lot. At one point Joe had asked Barry not to run in tennis shoes out of the house. He had accidently left 'skid marks' on the wooden floors from the burning rubber.

"Did you manage to get through to Joe?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah...and unfortunately he bullied me into...um contacting the Arrow," Barry huffed before turning to Hiccup, "Is it ok if the man you want to question will be sprouting an arrow from his back in the near future?"

He wasn't sure if the man would get along with Oliver or not.

"As long as he is kept alive long enough for me to talk to him I don't care," Hiccup said darkly.

There was low growl from the doorway and Toothless appeared. Due to his bulk he couldn't go into the cortex but that still didn't stop him from blocking the exit. He eyed everyone present in the room cautiously but didn't appear to be threatening.

"Where did he come from? I thought you said he was outside," Catlin gulped.

"Apparently he figured out how to open the door," Hiccup grumbled, "If you ignore him he'll go back outside. He gets bored after a while."

Barry noticed something sticking out of the dragon's front left leg. He couldn't tell exactly what is was but it looked like an old scar.

"Hey um...Hiccup. Is he injured?" Barry pointed to scar he had noticed.

The man walked over and pointed to a pale scar on his pet's neck, "This? He's had it a while. Received it from another dragon."

"What did this dragon look like?" Cisco asked with a grin.

Barry face palmed. Great...

"Imagine one of those worms on the movie _Tremors_ with a long skinny body, tiny wings, an oversized head, and spikes all over it. Then you'll get an idea of what it looked like," Hiccup said.

Why did he have to encourage him?!

"That thing sounds... _sweet_!" Cisco's smile grew even larger.

Dr. Wells shot him a warning glance before he could say anything else.

"Not that scar...this..." Barry cut himself off when Toothless snarled at him.

He had reached down to point out the scar; but went to close to the dragon. He had forgotten about how the animal still didn't like him.

"Opps...sorry. No touching right?" Barry said sarcastically to the creature.

Toothless glared at him and shook his head with a snort. He growled softly when Hiccup reached out toward his leg and backed up slightly.

"Easy bud...let me take a look," the man soothed stretching his hand out.

The dragon grumbled but lifted up his leg so that his owner could get a better look at it. He picked his head up and glared at Barry and his friends who were standing behind his rider's back. The meaning was clear 'touch him from behind and you'll pay'.

"There's something in there," Hiccup muttered mostly to himself but Barry still heard him before the man turned to Catlin and said, "Surgical tongs please."

"I'm not handing them to you with _that_ standing there!" Catlin shrieked, "And why can't Barry or Cisco do it?"

Toothless growled but in annoyance. Apparently he hated being called _that_ or _it_.

"No thank you," Barry and Cisco said in unison.

"They don't seem like they want to move from their position right now. But don't worry Toothless is not going to hurt you. And if he was you can use Barry as a human shield," Hiccup smirked.

Cisco burst out laughing and immediately gained a dirty look from both Dr. Wells and Barry.

"Thanks kid..." Barry scowled.

He knew the guy was older than him but he needed to say that after what the man said about using him as a human shield.

"Sorry bad joke," Hiccup paled (even more than Barry thought was possible for a man who was about as pale as sand), "But please hand them to me. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. Trust me."

Catlin cast a fearful glance at Barry who nodded encouragingly. He would pick her up and run her to the other side of the room if anything went wrong. Catlin fearfully picked up the tongs inched her way over to Hiccup, dropped them into his outstretched hand, and let out a yelp and froze when Toothless turned his head toward her. The dragon sniffed her a few times, nudged her outstretched hand hard, and turned his head away disdainfully. Catlin whimpered and shakily started backing away slowly. She had gone absolutely pale.

"I think he likes you," Cisco smirked.

Barry punched him in the shoulder lightly. That wasn't really nice to say when Catlin was clearly on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Shut up..." she said in a shaky voice, "Now can I please go?"

Hiccup inclined his head and turned his attention back to his pet. Catlin quickly rushed over to stand behind Barry and Cisco.

"I swear if either of you make me do that again I will personally displace all of your computers Cisco and I will be harsh when cleaning you up after you get injured Barry," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Got it..." Barry muttered and then glared at Cisco who had not said anything, "Right Cisco?"

"Ditto..." he murmured.

They clearly had ticked Catlin off. And they really didn't want to see her put her threats into action.

"Now let me see what is the problem," Hiccup muttered.

He grasped at something Barry couldn't see and pulled it out. Immediately the dragon started flickering in and out of solidness. Quickly Hiccup pressed whatever he was holding down on his pet's head. The dragon became more solid and stopped looking like a ghost.

"What the frack just happened?" Cisco asked.

"That my friend was a shard of necklace imbedded in his leg," Hiccup sighed wiping some of the red blood off the small wound in the dragon's leg, "That explains why he has lived so long."

"So how are you going to prevent him from...um...disappearing? He doesn't look like the type who would wear a necklace," Barry said nervously.

"You're right about that," Hiccup chuckled kneeing down.

He tucked the fragment into a small pouch hanging from the 'saddle'. Apparently that was the only way to keep the necklace 'on' his dragon.

"When did Joe say he would be able to get Einar?" he asked getting to his feet.

"He didn't specify when exactly..." Barry grimaced, "Couldn't I just go alone?"

"Bad idea," Hiccup shook his head, "He might be able to contact Drago and tell him about you. That wouldn't be good your health or anyone close to you. I think you are already on his radar when you questioned Bard about him."

"How did you know I questioned Bard about him?" Barry asked baffled.

Hiccup smirked slightly and pulled something that looked like button from his pocket.

"Auto recorder. I left them all over the office building when you confronted me the first time," he said, "That way I could see if Bard would said anything about Drago's location which unfortunately he did not."

He tossed the auto recorder to Cisco who grinned and started to examine it under a microscope.

"Clearly you are a man with many secrets Mr. Haddock," Dr. Wells said.

Hiccup stiffened, "How...how did you know my last name?"

Dr. Wells did not answer for several minutes. Barry watched him cautiously. Why was he acting so secretive?

"I saw your name in your notebook," Dr. Wells said after a while.

The man just nodded slowly. But Barry could tell that Dr. Wells had stuck a 'burr' in his side with the question. That was when his cell phone rang.

"I managed to talk Captain Singh into allowing me to go question Einar...," Joe grumbled, "But unfortunately he was missing from his cell. No idea how he escaped. Which means you have to come down to the prison to do your thing."

"Great...I'll be right there," Barry moaned.

He hung up.

"Let me guess...Einar got out," Hiccup said dryly, "He must know I'm after him."

"Yep...and how did you know?" Barry asked.

It was rather creepy how the man managed to guess everything that was going on before anyone said something.

"I heard Joe on the other end of the phone. My hearing is...quite keen," Hiccup grimaced, "And as a side note; maybe I should come along. I have a feeling Drago has something to do with this."

"What do you mean?" Catlin asked.

Hiccup sighed, "You'll see if my hunch is right."

"Maybe that isn't a good idea," Barry offered and started to stutter when Hiccup glared at him, "I m-m-m-mean Joe won't be h-h-happy and also s-s-s-someone might match your d-d-d-description to the man who was riding the 'mysterious demon c-c-creature' that night."

He really hated when he stuttered. In fact he rarely did it unless he was nervous (which was rare).

Hiccup's glare softened and he shrugged, "I guess you are right. But word of caution. Be careful when handling the evidence if there is any."

...~~~^^^~~~...

"I have to say I have no idea how he was able to escape," Barry sighed.

He had arrived at the crime scene and it only took him about five minutes to search everywhere and not find anything. At all.

"Could the melted bars be the way he escaped?" Eddie spoke up pointing to the window.

The bars crisscrossing it had melted as if someone had taken a blow torch to them. Hardened metal lay in pools on the ground below the window. But since when does a blow torch leave behind the smell of sulfur?

"Unlikely...I mean there is like a forty foot drop outside that window," Barry sighed running his fingers through his hair, "Unless the guy learned how to fly it is unlikely."

Eddie nodded and walked off to talk to Captain Singh. Joe took the opportunity to question Barry by beckoning him over.

"So?" he asked.

To make his point clear he gestured at the window.

"I got nothing Joe," Barry said closing his equipment briefcase, "At all."

That was when he spotted something sticking out from the corner of the bed on the ground. It was small and skinny metal tube. He cautiously picked it up taking care not to spill any of the contents. For some reason he knew it would be bad for his health if he did. There was some liquid in it that was the color of antifreeze. The container was cold to the touch; almost as cold as a bottle of compressed air after you used it.

"What is that stuff?" Joe asked.

"No clue..." Barry found the lid to the tube, screwed it on, and stuck it in his pocket.

Hiccup's warning rang through his head 'Be careful when handling the evidence if there is any'. No wonder his 'warning system' was ringing; whatever that stuff was it was dangerous.

"I'm guessing this is going to be off police record," Joe asked startling Barry out of his thoughts.

"Unfortunately," Barry grimaced getting to his feet and dusting his hands off.

"So no evidence of how this man escaped Mr. Allen?" Captain Singh asked dryly walking up on them.

"Um no sir..." Barry swallowed hard.

He really hated lying.

"Hmpf...," his boss grumbled, "Then I guess I better release a warrant for this man's arrest."

He left in a huff.

"Maybe you should go back to S.T.A.R Labs," Joe said cautiously, "I have a feeling your friend there will be very interested."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Find anything," Cisco asked just a Barry barely got into the cortex.

Without answering he drew the container out of his pocket and put it down on the desk.

"There is something in there," he said, "Looks like antifreeze."

Hiccup picked it up and cautiously turned it around in his hand, "This is defiantly not antifreeze."

"Then what is it?" Catlin asked.

Without answering Hiccup carefully unscrewed the lid and let a few drops of the liquid to fall onto a small piece of metal. The second it came in contact the metal started dissolving until there was nothing left. It also released a sulfuric smell.

"Its Changewing acid," he said.

Whatever that acid was it was even more potent than the most powerful acid out there.

"What's a Changewing?" Dr. Wells asked.

"A Changewing was a type of dragon that could blend into its surroundings like a chameleon," Hiccup sighed, "Not to mention that camouflage hid a nasty disposition and a mouth that shot out this stuff."

Good thing those animals were not around anymore...or were they?

"But I thought you said dragons were extinct," Barry said.

"They are," Hiccup grimaced and screwed the lid back on the container, "But apparently Drago has a few left over dragon parts that he uses. Stuff that is dangerous but can be useful. I admit I still have some to."

"You have dragon parts? Gross!" Catlin grimaced.

"Not like body parts," Hiccup assured her, "Parts like dragon spit and other parts of their abilities. That how my 'metal pole' works. One end of it is coated in saliva making it become like a sword but with flames. The other end releases poisonous gas that ignites. I also have the 'smoke' from a particularly nasty dragon that hid from it enemies by releasing it."

Barry recalled the smoke bomb he had thrown during their second encounter.

"Now that's cool," Cisco smiled.

Didn't he say that several times already!?

"So let me guess...," Barry said sarcastically, "Drago's hideout is probably bobby trapped with this this type of thing."

"Yep," Hiccup sighed sticking the container into his pocket, "But here is one thing I hope he doesn't have. If he does it will defiantly spell disaster for you."

"That doesn't sound good," Cisco muttered.

Barry glared at him. Duh!

"And what is it that you hope he does not have?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Remember how I told you about how I had experience with things as fast as you?" Hiccup asked turning to Barry.

"Um yeah...that was after you wacked me in the back of my head right?" he asked.

Hiccup nodded, "Well...there was a species of dragon called the Speedstinger."

"Speedstinger? Who came up with that name?" Cisco snorted, "That is probably the worst name anyone could come up with."

Barry snorted.

"You are no better," Catlin smirked, "Remember how many fails you had in naming a new Metahuman?"

Cisco stuck out his tongue at her and wisely didn't answer.

"Yeah I know. My friend came up with it," Hiccup grumbled, "I have to say its better than the name 'Stingdeath'."

"Ok I will admit that one is worse," Cisco snorted.

"Back on topic?" Barry asked before they continued to go on a tangent.

"Sorry..." Hiccup sighed, "Anyways these dragons were incredibly fast. Nearly as fast as you but not quite. They couldn't fly but they also had a 'stinger' on the end of their tail that released a neurotoxin that would paralyze it's victim for twenty four hours; even more in some cases. You would slowly be able to move your limbs after a while but it took a while for the effects to fully wear off. Not to mention that you would be sick to your stomach after the effects wore off. If Drago still has it I don't think it would be fun dragging you back from a location fifty miles a way if it were injected in you."

Barry highly doubted Hiccup would be dragging him back. He probably would have his dragon carry him back (which would not be fun). After the encounter with Firestorm (aka Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein who when merged created a guy that could shoot flames out of his hands) he was going to be afraid of anything that would fly several hundred feet in the air (except for airplanes).

"It might not effect him though," Catlin said.

"How?" Hiccup said raising an eyebrow, "Give me one reason why it won't."

"He got injected with ten thousand milligrams of horse tranquilizer and what it took like three seconds for your cells to burn through it?" Cisco asked turning to Barry.

"Actually two," Barry corrected, "But I had pounding headache after."

He wanted to strangle Cisco for mentioning that _again_ but restrained himself..

"Wasn't that from the light treatment we gave you?" Catlin asked.

"Um no...I seriously had a headache after...for about one second," Barry sighed.

He had no other explanation for the one second headache; unless it was his consciousness fighting back against his 'bad' side. He really hated being 'whammied'. Part of his 'normal' self was still present but was being suppressed by Roy G Bivalo's affects. He tried to fight it off but after his encounter with his boss it cracked. Alright he would admit that he was a bit a jerk to Oliver and Catlin but even then he was still trying to fight the affects off.

"Maybe it won't effect him, maybe it will," Hiccup shrugged, "I have a small sample of it. Maybe I can create an antidote from it; just in case."

"I can help you if you like," Catlin offered.

Hiccup nodded and pulled a tiny glass jar from his pocket; no bigger than a person's thumb. A clear liquid sloshed around in it.

"Not much of it is there?" Dr. Wells asked.

"No...I had more of it but I had use it a couple times..." Hiccup trailed off.

"For what?" Barry asked.

Hiccup gave him a dark look. In fact it was exactly the type of look Oliver gave him when Barry questioned him about whether the man (who gave them Roy G Bivalo's name) was still alive. Maybe the two had a lot more in common than he realized. Great...

~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~

"Remind me again why we haven't confronted Einar yet?" Hiccup asked impatiently pulling his mask down over his face.

It was around dusk. The sun was casting an orange glow on the horizon and the temperature started to lower dramatically. Joe had called about ten minutes before hand and told them that a jogger had spotted Einar hiding out near a park with an abandoned storage shed. Fortunately Einar had not seen the man and the pedestrian had managed to exit the scene quickly and quietly. And another good thing was the call came to Joe and not the entire police force which provided them with some breathing room.

"Waiting for a friend..." Barry muttered, "And he claims I'm always late."

Oliver had called him about an hour ago and had told him that he would be there within half and hour. He had been way off on his time measurement.

"And you really think a guy with a bow and arrow will be able to scare the information out of him," Hiccup said dryly, "Kind of makes me regret having Toothless hide."

It took about five minutes of arguing and begging before the man had finally (begrudgingly) hid his pet under a bridge about thirty feet away from them.

"Um...no offense but...," Barry bit his lip trying to come up with a mild explanation, "I don't know how he will react around your friend."

Hiccup grunted but didn't reply. As the sun sank slowly a chilly wind started up. Barry shivered. His suit still wasn't thick enough to shield him. Again he had to say stakeouts sucked in cold weather.

"That's it...," Hiccup grumbled after fifteen more minutes had past, "I'm going in."

He started off toward the shed. Barry shook his head and ran in front of him.

"Give him five more minutes..." he pleaded.

"Five more minutes to get hypothermia? No thank you," Hiccup said coldly pushing his way past him, "Now get out of my way."

He cautiously opened the rusty door. It slowly creaked open showing a darkened room with a torn sleeping bag next to a small heater. But no one was in sight.

"He's not here..." Hiccup groused.

"Actually he was here and not to long ago," Barry said putting his hands on the top of the heater, "This is still warm."

Hiccup looked up at him sharply when they heard someone outside running away; their footsteps crunching the fragile dry leaves that littered the walkway.

"He's outside," Hiccup said.

Barry rushed to the doorway and looked outside. The sun had disappeared and the street lights started to illuminate the walkway; but only slightly. There wasn't enough light to see for several feet. To make matters worse it was starting to snow.

"Damn it...he must have been watching us the entire time," Hiccup cursed.

"Now you see why I said we should have waited?" Barry asked.

Bad mistake on his part.

"Shut up," Hiccup growled, "I can see I made a mistake. You don't need to make it more apparent Mr. Know it all."

The insult stung but Barry shook it off. He had heard worse.

"Really? You really want to get into an argument?" he asked dryly.

"No," Hiccup said grudgingly, "Then keep your opinion to yourself. I accepted your help because you offered it. Now I'm starting to think its a bad idea."

"And why is that?" Barry asked trying to keep his annoyance and anger back.

"Because I know what you really think of me," Hiccup said angrily," You think I'm a freak, someone unnatural...a zombie as your friend Cisco would put it."

Before Barry could give a writhing retort back a startled yelp of pain several feet away. Then footsteps started approaching them. Whoever it was, was dragging something heavy. Oliver then appeared out of the gloom; dressed completely in his gear. He held Einar in his gloved hand with a look of distaste. Einar on the other hand (pun not intended) looked down right terrified. An arrow sprouted from his leg which was bleeding slightly; staining the snow a fresh scarlet color. Oliver (purposefully or not) had hit him in a vein that was (fortunately) not a femoral artery but one that would cause some bleeding and major pain.

"You lost this?" Oliver asked dryly dropping the babbling man to the ground roughly.

Barry glanced at Hiccup. The man glared back at him; hatred radiating from his eyes.

"We'll discuss this later," he spat.

He stocked over to Einar who looked at him fearfully.

"Never thought you would have another guy working with you," Oliver smirked.

"Don't ask..." Barry groaned.

He and Oliver glanced at Hiccup who had knelt down and was speaking to Einar in rapid Norse. Clearly the discussion was not going well as Hiccup's facial features showed he was getting irritated. Einar shook his head several times during the conversation and said something in another language that defiantly was not Norse. After a few minutes Hiccup got to his feet and walked over to join Barry and Oliver. The snow continued to fall rapidly; as well as the temperature (and it was not just from the air).

"Well?" Barry asked.

Hiccup shot him a dirty look before saying, "Can't get anything out of him. He's shut up tight as a tin can. And he keeps speaking in Russian; one language I never learned but I know what it sounds like. So much for him being the most compliant."

He gave Einar such a dark look that the man paled to the point he looked like he was passing out.

"I speak Russian," Oliver grunted, "Let me give it a shot."

He pulled an arrow from his quiver and nocked it into his bow. He stalked over to Einar who squirmed under his penetrating look.

"Chto ty znayesh' o Drago?" he asked menacingly disguising his voice.

"Idi k chertu," Einar spat, "YA ne skazhu tebe. Ya skoreye umru, chem skazat' yemu!"

He gestured his head toward Hiccup and spat on the ground. Hiccup's eyes hardened.

"What did he say?" Barry asked even though he had a good clue about what was said.

Oliver's jaw muscles tightened for a minute before he answered, "He said he rather die than tell your masked friend over there."

He gestured roughly at Hiccup before shooting the arrow into Einar's shoulder.

"Again with the violent interrogation methods?" Barry scowled.

Oliver ignored him and turned to Einar who was shaking from the pain, "Skazhi mne, gde on , I ya budu udalit' strelku ot plecha !"

Einar shook his head, smirked and said, "Dopros bespolezno. Vy ne budete poluchat' chto-nibud' iz menya."

That didn't sound good.

"Great..." Oliver muttered.

He scratched his chin.

"What did he say? Tell me _exactly_ ," Hiccup said coldly.

Oliver glanced at him briefly. Barry was surprised to see that he was kind of nervous.

"He said he won't respond to interrogation methods..." he said.

Behind him Einar nodded smugly and said in English, "Do what you did when your family died boy. Cower away and don't fight back. Be the coward you truly are."

"Shut the hell up," Barry scowled whacking the man on the back of his head.

But the damage already had been done. That was all it took for Hiccup to snap. His eyes glazed over as if he was remembering something from his long past.

"Tell me where the Hel he is!" the man roared.

He flung himself at Einar and started punching him. Einar started fighting against him but was soon pinned down. Hiccup's hands were around his throat.

"He took my family! Tell me where he is!" the man screamed and then he yelled something strange, "Tell me now Drago! Tell me why you did it. Tell me now!"

By now Barry and Oliver had gotten over their shock of the events that had transpired. It took both their combined strength to yank him off of Einar. But even then Hiccup was blind with rage. His mask fell off because he was squirming so much. He actually started kicking and yelling and fighting against them; straining to get back at Einar who cowered in the ever deepening snow with fear. Barry managed to dodge the blows but Oliver got one square in the jaw. He grunted with pain and brought his hand back and slapped Hiccup across the; hard. Instantly the red mist faded from his eyes and he went limp in their arms.

"Calm yourself kid," Oliver snapped, "For the love of God you don't need to strangle him."

He and Barry released Hiccup who staggered away from them panting and weeping. Einar started trying to crawl away but Oliver shot an arrow in front of him that sprouted a net and pined him to the ground. His face was full of bruises and his nose was bleeding. He whimpered and went still.

"What's that guy's problem?" Oliver asked gesturing to Hiccup who was leaning over a nearby wall still trying to compose himself, "He was acting like a lunatic for one minute and then the next he was calm."

Barry shook his head sadly, "I know why. Drago took his family away from him brutally many years ago. And he blames himself for not being able to stop him."

"Still no reason to choke a guy to near death, "Oliver grunted.

"I think for a moment he saw Drago...and well...the memories came flooding back," Barry shrugged, "Let's give him a few moments for him to compose himself."

"Doesn't matter..." Hiccup said breathing hard, "I shouldn't haven't acted that way. Its just...well...I think you know Flash."

He turned to them wiped the small trickle of blood from his nose. Oliver hadn't been too gentle with his hand.

"Ok now that you are calm how are you going to get the info out of him?" Barry asked gesturing at Einar.

"Oh I have a way," Hiccup smiled wickedly, "Drago has always told stories of my friend. That should scare him."

He walked over to Einar, pulled the netting off him, and made him sit on the ground as he bonded his hands and feet with the netting.

"Another one?" Oliver asked turning to Barry.

"No really a friend to me to be honest," he sighed, "He actually _hates_ me."

"Just don't freak out...and um...word of advice," Hiccup said as he finished tying a knot on the rope and stepped back to survey his work, "I'd kick the bow several feet away from you."

"And why would I want to do that?" Oliver demanded.

His grip tightened on his bow.

"Trust me Arrow..." Barry grimaced hating they had to go by their hero identities, "Hiccup's 'friend' will kill you even if you have a stapler in your hand. How do you think he is going to react around a bow and arrow?"

Oliver scowled but leaned his bow and quiver several feet away on the wall and stepped back several feet.

"There I did it...now what?" he grumbled.

Hiccup gave him a quick thankful smile before he turned to Einar, "Last chance. Tell me where Drago is and I won't have to resort to this."

"There ain't nothing you can do to me that will make me spill," Einar sneered, "So I would give up if I were you. You'll never find Drago until the end of time."

"Oh are you sure about that?" Hiccup's smile turned icy, "Then I guess I just have to call the offspring of lightning and death itself if I'm to get anything out of you."

Einar's face turned a sickly shade of white and green. Oliver raised an eyebrow and turned a questioning gaze at Barry.

"You'll see what he is talking about," he muttered, "Just don't freak."

"It takes a lot to scare me," Oliver smirked.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to call him over?" Hiccup asked Einar again.

Einar managed to choke out, "Never."

But his voice betrayed how scared he was; despite efforts of trying to remain calm.

"Make sure he doesn't," Hiccup gestured at Oliver, "Touch me or come near me. Err...and the same goes for you."

"What do you mean?" Barry demanded.

Hiccup didn't answer and stuck two fingers in his mouth. He emitted a high pitched whistle that pierced the icy air. A low growl echoed through the park. Barry spotted two glowing green eyes approaching out of the shadows; coming in their direction. Within a couple of minutes Toothless was crouched in the shadows right outside the line of the street light. You couldn't quite see all the details of his body but a sketchy outline. The dragon snarled showing off his impressive looking teeth.

"What is that?" Oliver asked his voice quivering slightly.

"Thought you said you didn't get scared," Barry smirked teasingly.

Oliver shot him a writhing look but didn't comment. They watched as Einar's body started to shake like a leaf.

"You going to tell me now?" Hiccup asked.

"N-n-n-no..." Einar stuttered showing how stubborn he was.

Hiccup sighed and waved his hand his pet's direction. Barry watched as the dragon's mouth glowed and a large whitish/purple fireball shot out. It hit the wall right above Einar's head sending sparks everywhere as it exploded violently. The man yelped and a dark patch appeared on his pants. He must have been scared out of his mind.

"Have a different answer?" Hiccup asked, "Next time I'll have him aim lower. Night Furies never miss their target you know."

He raised his hand up and his pet prepared another shot. Barry hoped he wouldn't have to go that far.

Einar's bottom lip quivered and he suddenly cried out, "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! Just...please don't let that thing kill me!"

Hiccup lowered his hand and Toothless swallowed the blast he had stored in his mouth. After a cue from his owner, he lumbered off into the dark.

"I think you and Cisco already had your cute little comparisons with that thing. Am I right?" Oliver asked under his breath so only Barry could hear him.

"Yep..." Barry confirmed.

"Where...is...he?" each syllable that came from Hiccup's mouth spewed venom.

"He's in a warehouse near the docks..." Einar's mouth rapidly making several words blend together, "Normally he wants peopletothinkhemovesaround, b-b-b-but he doesn't. He has two mainwarehouses. One is in the d-d-d-d-downtown center ofthecity. He uses that onerarely onlytoconduct business with us. The one by the docks is the one he uses all the time. I swear that is all I know! I swear!"

Hiccup bit his bottom lip and was quiet for several minutes.

"Alright...," he said, "You're lucky I'm going to let you go off back your comfy cell in the Central City prison."

"Thank you...thank you..." Einar sobbed with happiness.

"Under one condition..." Hiccup's voice had hardened again.

"Anything..." the man said.

"You will not contact Drago about this," Hiccup said, "And you'll keep quiet about the Flash and Arrow getting involved."

Einar stared at him shocked, "Are you crazy? Absolutely n—"

He was cut off by Oliver who had shot an arrow at him. The arrow imbedded itself an inch away from the man's face and quivered.

"I'd agree to his terms if I were you..." Oliver said calmly.

He lowered his bow but reached for another arrow.

"Fine..." Einar scowled.

Hiccup turned away from him and started walking off into dark. As he passed him, Barry noticed all the weight go off the man's shoulders and the darkness faded from his eyes. After all these years he was finally getting to the man who had killed his family and had made him suffer for centuries.

"Who has a cellphone?" Hiccup asked wearily pausing for a moment between Oliver and Barry, "Someone has to call the police to come pick up the trash."

He paused by his mask, picked up and dusted it off before disappearing into the shadows as the snow continued to fall.

* * *

~~~...~~~

 **Yay it was a long chapter! Hopefully that made up for my delay.**

 **I know Hiccup in this chapter was a bit of a short fuse. But who could blame him? I mean the guy wasn't cooperating and if you were really close to finding out exactly where your family's murderer is you might be him in this situation.**

 **Also I know there is the Iron Heights prison but they only use it for major criminals; not petty thieves. So I made a made up prison name. So what?**

 **Oh and about Dr. Wells knowing Hiccup's last name? Well...it defiantly was not from the notebook. (Spoilers to those who haven't seen the Flash) Dr. Wells's secret room; you know the room where he has the futuristic newspaper? He found out there. But I really didn't want to write that into the chapter ever since it is from Barry's POV (even though (I think) it is in the third person).**

 **Translations:**

 **Chto ty znayesh' o Drago? : What do you know about Drago?**

 **Idi k chertu: Go to Hell**

 **YA ne skazhu tebe. Ya skoreye umru, chem skazat' yemu!: I'm not going to tell you. I rather die than tell him!**

 **Skazhi mne, gde on , I ya budu udalit' strelku ot plecha: Tell me where he is and I will remove the arrow from your shoulder.**

 **Dopros bespolezno. Vy ne budete poluchat' chto-nibud' iz menya: Interrogation is useless. You won't get anything out of me.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write.**

 **R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Updating yet again. So sorry for not updating sooner...school is coming :P I think there will be one more chapter after this one. And then I might update my other stories. -Sigh-**

 **When Legends of Tomorrow comes out (and after I watch a couple of episodes) I will be doing an Avengers crossover to it. So that will be my next story.**

 **Shout outs!**

 **MaddyR: You're welcome ^^ And thanks!**

 **NightsAnger: Yeah I used Google Translate. The reason why Hiccup didn't notice sooner is because Toothless hid it from him. Sometimes when animals are hurt and they don't want their owners finding out about it they hide the pain from them (I speak from experience).**

 **a random person: I was wondering where you went. XD You are one of main reviewers. I'm glad you are enjoying this! Thanks for your support.**

 **TheFishKing: I know :)**

 **Dragon Rider 40: Yeah both of them seriously need to work on it :P Hiccup more so; he really needs to let all the hatred go because it is clouding his judgment. XD I have a feeling Oliver was struggling not to have a panic attack when he saw Toothless. I'm imagining the story as the Flash show is shown. So Toothless will probably look really scary looking when he isn't computer digitized.**

 **lol (Guest): Eh...it was hard enough making this interesting and easy to understand. Its would be hard to explain your idea. I'm not really interested in doing a sequel to this so...sorry. If you get an account then go right ahead and write it yourself :)**

 **Guest: I really don't think I can put Felicity in here. There are already too many characters. Also you shall see what I have in mind ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but minor OC's and the plot.**

* * *

~~~...~~~

"Twenty inches of snow fell last night. The cold weather will continue for a about a week before it—"

"Einar a wanted criminal was captured by police last night after a jogger spotted him—"

"There have been continued sightings of the 'flying demon' throughout the city—"

"The task force that was created to catch the Flash is still looking for him. Personally I think it is a waste of time; considering the guy can run at—"

Barry glanced up when Joe entered the room. He sighed and turned his attention back to the television. He was still a little miffed about Eddie calling a task force on him; the news guy mentioning it didn't help matters.

"You seem in a grumpy mood..." Joe commented.

He sat down on the sofa and glanced at his adoptive son.

"Don't get me started..." Barry grumbled.

He continued to flip through random channels on the television rapidly. Eventually he decided to shut it off (partially because the remote started smoking); all that was on was about Einar's capture, the snowfall, Hiccup's failed attempt to stay hidden, and (mostly) the task force that was after him. Jeez...who knew Eddie hated him that much. Well his alter ego at least.

"So where did your friend go?" Joe asked putting his feet up on the table.

"No clue...he disappeared after what happened last night," Barry sighed setting the TV remote down, "We haven't been able to contact him."

He had absolutely no clue where Hiccup had gone. The snow had covered up his tracks and he had taken off before Barry could catch up to him. The semi-darkness did not help matters when trying to find him.

"And the Arrow?" Joe grumbled.

He still had distaste and distrust for Oliver.

"At a hotel...he is still pretty mad at me for not giving him a warning about the weather," Barry chuckled, "As if I could predicated it would snow and cancel all the train stops and flights to Starling City."

And (and he did not mention this out loud) Oliver was mad at him for not telling him the danger Hiccup's pet posed. He scolded Barry for a least ten seconds before the sirens of approaching squad cars made them part ways.

"Even after you ran over to the train station and airport and melted all the snow by running back and forth along the tracks and the runways?" Joe snorted.

"Unfortunately yes..." Barry sighed.

He laid his head back on the coach and decided to enjoy the peace and quiet. It was very rare to have a chance to relax and not have to run after a criminal or stop a robbery. That was when someone knocked on the door.

"Ugh...so much for actually having a peaceful day..." Barry grumbled.

He walked over to the door, opened it, and got a face full of snow.

"Oh...real mature kid!" he shouted at the fleeing teenager.

He quickly glanced back at Joe and glanced back out the door. He contemplated racing after the teenager and flinging a barrage of snowballs after him but thought better of it. He really didn't need to expose his secret identity and plus it would be a little mean to bury the kid under a pile of supersonic thrown snowballs.

"Ding dong ditch?" Joe asked, "Err...with a snowball?"

He glanced at the floor where the remainder of the snowball had melted into a pile of sludge. Barry scooped up the slimy mess and tossed outside even though it made his hands burn.

"Yep..." he grumbled shutting the door and walking back over to the coach, "I swear teenagers are getting less mature everyday."

He dusted a few pieces of snow out of his hair before they melted.

"You should have thrown a dozen snowballs back at him..." Joe smirked.

"I was tempted to believe me..." Barry growled, "But I can't use my powers to get back at people. Do you know how difficult it is not to shut Eddie in the supply closet so fast he wouldn't even know how he got there every time I go to work?"

"Look I know you are upset about the task force..." Joe soothed.

"I am..." Barry sighed letting his anger cool down, "I think he did it out of jealously."

Joe arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He reached for the remote and turned the baseball game on. Just as he settled back the door was knocked on again.

"I swear if it is that kid again..." Barry grumbled.

He got up and opened the door. He dodged a snowball that was thrown at him.

"Ha you miss..." Barry was cut off by another snowball that hit smack dab in the mouth.

His lip was stinging and he could taste a bitter liquid in his mouth. Fortunately none of his teeth were broken. But it still hurt like hell.

"Really Cisco? You do realize it would be a bad idea to pick a snowball fight with Barry?" Catlin scolded.

Barry glared at his friends who were standing on the front porch. Behind them the snow had started to fall again.

"What? I couldn't resist..." Cisco smirked hefting another snowball.

"Pff..." Barry spat out some snow that was in his mouth (along with some blood) before asking, "What are you guys _doing_ here?"

"We were coming to ask you if you had seen Hiccup..." Catlin said, "The phone lines are down...so...we had to walk here."

"No...I haven't seen him since last night..." Barry sighed wiping the blood off his lip.

He could already feel it healing. At least he wouldn't have to explain to Iris why he had a welt for one second and then the next he didn't.

"Dude can we please come in? It's freezing out here..." Cisco shivered dropping the snowball in his hand.

Barry nodded and stepped aside to allow his friends access into the house. But when Cisco got only partway through the door Barry smirked and quickly formed a snowball which he tossed through the door at his friend. A muffled thump told him he had hit his target.

"Cheater!" Cisco wailed pocking his head out the open door.

Barry chuckled and walked into the house shutting the door behind him. Cisco scrambled away from him and rushed out of the room saying something about having to use the rest room.

"So anything else you have to tell me?" Barry asked sitting down on the couch.

"Apart from Hiccup disappearing?" Catlin asked, "No...except for one thing. Cisco and I were wondering if we could go down to that warehouse by the docks to make sure the story checks out."

"I'll come with you..." Barry said grabbing a hat on his way to the door, "Just to make sure you will be okay."

Just as his hand rested on the doorknob he heard a muffled yelp from outside. Yanking the door open he saw one very wet, and angry Oliver Queen. He had snow covering his entire body.

"You are so dead when he gets his hands on you," Barry shouted into the house.

He knew what had happened. Cisco had snuck onto the second story and had loosened the snow on the roof so it fell on top of whoever was exiting or entering the house.

"It was an accident!" Cisco shouted back, "I was trying to get you! I thought you snuck out another way!"

"Give one reason not to shoot an arrow into the kid," Oliver growled.

He shook the snow off his jacket and brushed it off his head before stepping onto the porch. The canopy overhead protected him from any other sudden mini avalanches.

"Because I can still arrest you?" Joe commented dryly.

Oliver groused but nodded begrudgingly, "Alright I won't. But he better not do it again."

~~~...~~~

"Why would someone want to live here? Its smells like rotten fish," Cisco gagged.

He pretended to barf to over exaggerate his point.

"Because it happens to be by a wharf?" Oliver grumbled.

He gestured toward the dark water that had fishing boats bobbing up and down on the dark water. Snow floated down and rested gently on the water before melting.

"You are no fun..." Cisco complained.

"Can you two be quiet?" Barry sighed, "I had to listen to you guys bicker the entire way over here."

It had taken much persuasion to have Catlin stay at S.T.A.R Labs and watch out for any danger using a traffic camera. But she finally agreed to it only after Cisco promised to tell her where he had hidden her makeup case. Barry highly doubted that Cisco even remembered where he had put it. It was a April Fool's prank that had way over expired; by at least two months. And Barry had nothing to do with it either; he was in a comma when it happened. But he still found out where Cisco had hidden it but decided to stay quiet about it.

But to be honest he was sick of keeping secrets. There were so many now.

"Yeah I guess...as long as he doesn't throw another snowball at me..." Oliver scowled, "And to be honest I'm surprised you even walked along side us. Normally you run ahead without looking."

Barry groaned; these two were hopeless but Oliver more so. He still never was going to let Barry's teasing about being able to outrace him go.

"Looks like no one is home..." Cisco said.

He rattled the rusty chain link fence that surrounded the warehouse and whistled.

"What was that for?" Barry asked.

Oliver leaned in toward the fence and looked around the abandoned yard curiously. There were no signs of life.

"See if the dude has a dog..." Cisco smirked, "You will have your hands full if you have to deal with one."

The words were barely out of his mouth when a dark brown and black blur came tearing around the corner. It threw itself at the fence. Barry barely had the chance to grab Oliver and Cisco. He quickly yanked them off the fence (nearly throwing them backwards with the G-force behind his speed) just before a large Rottweiler leapt onto the fence. Startled all three of them fell back into a drift of snow. The dog barked furiously and white foam dripped from its jaws. A spiked collar around its neck seemed a bit overkill to point out that the dog was deadly.

"Great...rabid guard dog..." Barry gulped.

As if anything could be worse. He knew he might be immune to the rabies virus but he had Oliver to worry about. He highly doubted his friend would like to get shots to the stomach.

"Either that or he ate a can of whip cream..." Cisco said shakily, "N-n-n-nice d-d-doggy."

The monstrous sized dog paced the fence several times before snarling and loping off. It disappeared around the corner of the building.

"Well that's just great..." Oliver sighed dryly before getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

He offered his hand to Barry to help him up before helping Cisco to his feet.

"Well this sets a lot of things back..." Barry grumbled brushing the snow off the sleeve of his jacket, "So much for planning to vibrate the lock off."

"Exactly...the last thing we need is that thing running around Central City and biting people," Cisco said picking up his beanie out if the snow.

"I see you met Brutus..." came a voice from behind them.

Barry whirled around and was slightly relieved to see it was Hiccup and not the dog's master. Hiccup was clothed in a dark trench cloak that came down slightly past his knees. Despite the freezing temperature he had no hat on. Barry wondered how he could stand it. He and his friends were all wearing hats to block the chilly wind that sent snowflakes down their necks.

"The dog's name is Brutus?" Cisco asked raising an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"No...his name is Princess..." Hiccup said sarcastically before scowling, "Of course his name is Brutus."

"Name suits him..." Cisco gulped.

"How do you know his name?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

Hiccup arched an eyebrow at him before turning to Barry, "Does he know about all of this?"

"Yep..." Barry sighed, "He's trustworthy."

He had explained the whole thing to Oliver on the way over. His friend seemed shocked at first but didn't say anything when Barry was done.

"Still trying to figure out if you are trustworthy yourself kid," Oliver muttered under his breath.

Barry elbowed him hard to quiet him. The last thing they needed was to get Hiccup irritated.

"Fine...then we are even," Hiccup grumbled, "Anyways last night after you two helped me capture Drago's lapdog I decided to scope this place out. I met Brutus the hard way."

"The hard way?" Cisco asked sarcastically.

Hiccup held up his left hand. The sleeve of his jacket was torn to shreds.

"Yeah...barely had time to scramble back onto the roof in order to take off..." Hiccup sighed putting his arm down, "I heard Drago calling for his dog. That's how I found out his name."

"Hang on...why did you say the two of us?" Oliver scowled pointing to Barry and himself.

"You're the Arrow right?" Hiccup smirked at Oliver's dumbstruck expression, "I recognized your voice Mr. Queen. But don't worry...I won't tell anyone."

Damn this kid was good.

"You better not..." Oliver growled, "Considering that you are going to finally rest in peace someday or another I guess I can let this slide."

Hiccup nodded slowly.

"And out of curiosity...um how come your dragon didn't..." Cisco motioned slitting his throat, "Brutus?"

"I had to muzzle him..." Hiccup said with a hint of dark humor, "The last thing I need is Drago knowing how close I am to getting him. You've already seen what Toothless's fireballs can do to someone."

"Unfortunately yes..." Barry winced, "I almost found out myself."

Oliver muttered, "Only you would have that happen to you."

Barry glared at him.

"We should get moving before he finds out we have been standing here for a while..." Hiccup said craning his neck to glance up at the sky which started to darken with more storm clouds, "No offense but you guys don't look like teenagers."

OOOoooOOO

"I hate cold weather..." Barry muttered as he stepped through the front door of Joe's house.

He stamped the snow off his feet and regretfully took his scarf off his neck. He decided to keep his jacket on because even with the heater on he was freezing.

"Ha! You only hate it because it makes you slow down..." Cisco smirked.

"Not true..." Barry groused sitting down on the couch.

Oliver arched an eyebrow at the comment before shutting the door to prevent the cold air from blowing in.

"I'd love to see how we are going to pull this off in a snowstorm..." he grumbled joining Cisco and Barry.

"Did the lookout go well?" Catlin asked poking her head around the corner.

She carried out a tray of cups that were steaming and set the cups down in front of them.

"Not really," Barry sighed taking a cup, "We found out that the guy has a rabid guard dog and there is a huge snowstorm outside."

He held the cup in his hands in order to warm them and stared into the steaming liquid. It didn't really smell that good.

"What is this stuff?" Cisco grimaced sloshing the liquid around in the cup, "It reeks!"

"It's hot chocolate like the type the Aztecs made...try it," Catlin scowled, "I found some left over in the cupboard."

"I think I'll pass..." Cisco said edging away from the cup in front of him, "Smells like sewer water. Did you even bother checking the expiration date?"

"So where is your tall dark and scary friend?" Joe asked coming out of the kitchen, "No offense Oliver."

"None taken..." Oliver grunted staring into his cup of hot chocolate before sipping it.

"Disappeared like a ghost once we reached Main Street..." Barry sighed, "Never said where he was going."

And when he had tried to follow Hiccup a sudden gust of snow and wind blocked him from sight.

"He really creeps me out..." Cisco muttered before cautiously taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

He grimaced and set the cup down.

"Gah...bitter!" he moaned before turning to Oliver, "How can you drink this stuff?"

"I drink black coffee..." Oliver smirked, "No flavor at all. So I'm used to it."

There came a sudden knocking on the door. Everyone froze to listen. For a few minutes all Barry could hear was the wind making the tree branches knock on the window. The knocking came again this time more intensified.

"Alright I'm coming..." he sighed.

He yanked the door open and gust of wind blew the snow in like confetti. He saw someone standing by the edge of the light from the doorway.

"Hiccup?"

"Who else?" the man growled, "Now can I come in before I get frostbite?"

Barry glanced nervously back at his friends who were looking at him curiously.

"Um sure..." he answered.

Hiccup stepped through the door without so much as a thank you and surveyed the scene before him.

"You finally decided to stop walking around town and actually tell us about your plan?" Cisco asked sarcastically.

"No I got board with looking at the snow..." Hiccup scowled before saying, "Of course I came to tell you about the plan. It took me a while to come up with one. So are you willing to listen or not?"

* * *

 **I apologize for such a short chapter. I really wanted to make it longer but...I thought this was a good way to end it. :)**

 **Please R &R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes I am finally updating :D (School has been a murder) I think this may or may not be the last chapter. :/ I have a feeling all of you want to read the story first before I answer your reviews. But some of your questions should be answered before you read the story.**

 **And in case you are wondering this happens before the episode _The Offer_ in the Arrow and after _Rogue Time_ on the Flash. **

**Oh and heads up. I might update The Age of Bronze and Fire soon.**

 **Shout outs!**

 **MaddyR: :)**

 **stormwingsky: You'll see ;)**

 **guest: I know :) But Hiccup overheard him when he was not using the voice changer**

 **NightsAnger: Thanks :) Here is your new chapter! ^^**

 **Dragon Rider 40: Thanks :) I really wanted to do something with Cisco playing a trick on Oliver and what his reaction would be. Oliver was so peeved...XD I'd hate to be Cisco then. :3 I actually cracked up when I was writing it.**

 **movielover48: I'm glad you love it :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and minor OC's. Flash characters belong to DC Comic/CW channel. HTTYD characters belong to DreamWorks.**

 **Warning: Might be a reference new DC character in this chapter ;) Not going to tell you who.**

* * *

Hiccup sat down on the couch and took the cup of bitter hot chocolate Catlin handed to him after explaining what he had in mind. He gulped the whole thing down making Barry wonder how he did it without holding his nose or gagging on the bitter taste.

"And I thought Barry was crazy drinking three coffees..." Cisco muttered.

Barry shot him a writhing look but restrained himself from smacking his friend. Oliver on the other hand wacked Cisco on the back of his head hard enough to make Cisco almost drop his hot chocolate.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" Cisco whined rubbing the sore spot.

Oliver didn't say anything but gave a rare but small smile. Hiccup ignored the two of them and used his index finger to draw invisible designs on the wooden coffee table. He seemed to be deep in thought; perhaps wondering if they would take the plan he laid out.

"Well? I'm open to suggestions..." he said hoarsely after a few uncomfortable minutes had passed.

He looked up at them. Barry who sat opposite of him shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He really didn't know what to think of the plan. And he was afraid if he disagreed Hiccup might spear him with the dagger hanging from his belt. He found out how fast the man could draw it when Joe had offered him an apple. Plus the guy had a bit of an anger management problem; just like some other lady Barry and Oliver had to chase several weeks ago. That was one reason why Barry wasn't surprised magic was involved.

He gave a pleading glance at Oliver; begging him to be the one to tell whether the plan was good or not. Oliver glared back at him. Ultimately Barry lost the glaring contest. With a sigh he turned to Hiccup

"Not sure...I mean its pretty good but you also have to keep in mind there is a big snow storm outside..." he said cautiously, "Plus it might be difficult to pull this off with just three of us. I mean even I would have trouble taking this guy down."

Hiccup said nothing. But the temperature in the room felt like it dropped fifteen degrees when his face hardened.

"Having another person right now...especially one with a magic necklace would be very useful right now..." Cisco muttered making the hot chocolate in his cup slosh around.

Oliver and Barry both shot him a glare making his shrink down in his seat.

"What lady?" Hiccup asked curiously looking up.

"Doesn't matter..." Oliver growled crossly.

"Uh yeah it kind of does...," Cisco piped up, "She could totally be useful for sneaking past that stupid guard dog."

"Please don't me its the lady that you had a crush on and that she nearly beat the living day lights out of you when you tried kissing her..." Catlin moaned burying her head in her hands.

"So what? I thought she was hot!" Cisco whined, "So worth getting a black eye for."

Catlin rolled her eyes in mock disgust.

"I think enough people know my secret..." Hiccup growled.

His hand crept to his dagger; must have a been a muscle reflex. But once he realized what he was doing the man dropped his hand to his side; away from the dagger.

"You and Oliver must be related..." Barry snorted, "He snapped the exact same sentence at Felicity when I found out his secret."

Oliver frowned at him but didn't touch him. But Barry moved a couple inches away from him to be on the safe side.

"So...are we going or not?" Oliver said, "And how am I suppose to get there? The snow is too thick to ride my motorcycle."

"I can-" Barry started to say.

"NO! I am not letting you carry me!" Oliver growled, "The last time you did that you nearly dropped me."

Barry raised his hands in defeat.

"I think I might have a way..." Hiccup said quietly.

~~~...~~~

Barry paced back and forth restlessly in front of the fence trying to keep his body temperature up. The snow continued to fall rapidly and kept blowing into his eyes. He nervously eyed the faint glowing light pouring out of the abandoned warehouse while feeling a sense of loathing at the murderer who was hiding in it. Somewhere in the dark he could hear Brutus growling quietly. He couldn't see the dog but he knew he was there waiting to sink his teeth into anyone attempting to climb over the fence.

"And he says _I'm_ always late..." he muttered.

He had been waiting for over ten minutes for Oliver and Hiccup to arrive. Whatever the delay was it better have been good. Sighing, Barry raced around the perimeter for the thousandth time it seemed. He frowned when he noticed a new addition to the chain-link fence; barbed wire was weaved along the top. The jagged ends were as welcoming as a bed of jagged glass.

" _He knows we're here_..." he thought with disgust and some fear.

Feeling bored Barry vibrated his hands to see how much light he could produce with the electricity coming off them. He managed to light up a distance of three feet when he heard a faint noise. Stopping what he was doing Barry listened. For a few moments all he heard was the snow hissing as it hit the water in the warf; it was that quiet. Then the noise grew louder. It sounded like flapping wings.

Glancing up he saw the dark form of Toothless starting to land. The dragon had his rider perched on his back and he was holding someone in his claws. Whoever it was cursing unrepeatable words. With a start Barry realized it was Oliver. The man was busy squirming around trying to prevent his quiver and bow from sliding off his shoulders.

Toothless unceremoniously dumped Oliver into a deep snow drift before touching down. He hissed with distaste when his feet hit the icy ground but other than that he was quiet. Hiccup slid down and approached Barry. He was wearing his mask so the only thing that showed was his eyes.

"I'm never letting Toothless carry someone again," he muttered sheepishly in a muffled voice.

"You're telling me!" Oliver growled as he struggled to dig himself out of the snowdrift, "That stupid fire-breathing reptile of yours dropped me...twice! I'm being to think letting Barry take me would have been a better option."

He eventually managed to get to his feet and he walked over to the two while brushing the snow off his shoulders. The look he gave the dragon was down right murderous making Barry happy he was not the receiver of the glare.

"Wait...he _dropped_ you!?" he squeaked.

"Yes...," Oliver grumbled.

He shook his quiver while holding it upside down, causing a miniature avalanche of snow to cascade to the ground.

"That was because you kept squirming," Hiccup chuckled.

"Forget I asked..." Barry muttered quietly.

Oliver scowled but didn't respond as he placed the quiver on his back again. He turned to Barry as if the other man was not there, "Did you check the perimeter?"

"I could have run to Motor City and back for the amount of time it took you two to get here," Barry smirked teasingly, "Of course I checked the perimeter."

"Anything we should know about?" Oliver asked dryly.

"Does barbed wire answer the question?"

Both his friends turned to look at it.

Hiccup frowned at it, "I hate barbed wire. I had wrapped around my legs once when I was on Omaha Beach. My...err...actual leg looked like a piece of hamburger meat once I unraveled it...my hands to for that matter."

"What are you...oh never mind," Barry sighed.

He had forgotten that the man had been alive for thousands of years.

"So how are we going to get over it without Precious biting us?" Oliver grunted jabbing his index finger at the fence.

Brutus was over by the fence at this point and was pacing it snarling. His teeth glinted like knives in the faint light pouring out from the warehouse.

"Um...how about Barry throws him into the ocean?" Cisco's voice came over their coms.

Hiccup's eyes sparkled with mirth at the two men's expression. Even though he had refused to wear a com he still heard Cisco's sentence.

"Hey...I like dogs...so no," Barry grumbled.

He glanced over at Hiccup who nodded. Taking his weird pole tool...err...thing (he still had not explained what it was) off his belt the man unscrewed the bottom of it. He took out a small dart. Loading it into a small PVC pipe he blew it toward the guard dog. It dart hit its target with a muffled thump. Brutus's eyes rolled up and he slumped to the ground snoring. A dog can snore? Barry decided not to ask.

"You know you could have asked me to shoot a tranquilarrow into him..." Oliver grunted gripping his bow tightly.

"Um...no offense but I think a green arrow sticking out of a dog would be too obvious to the Animal Control you guys are going to contact after this mess is over..." Hiccup said sarcastically as he clipped the poll back on his belt.

"Now that your demon dog is under control...how the hell are you going to get over that fence?" Catlin's voice came through, "Because it is going to a lot of fun patching the two of you up. Barbed wire is extremely nasty with injuries."

"Hey...you'll get the better end of the deal if we get injured," Barry spread his hands out when Oliver turned to him annoyed, "I'll have to get stiches without anesthetic."

"Whatever..." Oliver grunted.

He nocked an arrow and shot it over the fence. It trailed a long string of rope so that when it hit the building it created a tight-rope; that is a seventy degree tight-rope. Carefully balancing on the rope Oliver managed to make to the other end of the fence before the rope snapped.

"Show off," Barry muttered when his friend turned around to smirk at him.

He then raced off in the opposite direction until he was at least two miles away. After taking a deep breath he ran back toward the location. As soon as he was within ten feet of the fence he stomped his right foot on the ground hard. The G-force on his foot propelled him up into the air and over the fence; missing the barbed wire by inches but barely. He winced as a piece of it sliced into his arm but then realized he was going to hit the ground hard. Barry twisted around so that he landed on his back instead of doing a belly-flop. But it still hurt even though he landed in a snow drift.

"That went a whole lot better in my head..." he moaned lying flat on his back in the snow.

Oliver bent over him and helped him up just in time for both of them to see Hiccup jumping off Toothless's back. The dragon had leapt over the fence as if were a six inch tall brick wall.

"You're bleeding..." the man said helpfully pointing at Barry's arm.

"Thanks...I didn't notice," Barry said sarcastically.

Blood was trickling down to the crook of his elbow. He cupped his hand over it to prevent any of the blood from dripping onto the snow.

"Kid you have something I can bandage his arm with?" Oliver said under his breath.

"Yeah I might..." Hiccup rolled his eyes, "And don't call me kid. I'm centuries older than you are."

He stomped over to Toothless and started ruffling around in the saddlebag. After a few seconds he pulled out a black T-shirt which he handed to Oliver who promptly tore it into strips.

"This is going to hurt like hell..." Oliver warned handing him a piece of rolled up cloth.

After wedging the cloth between his teeth, Barry rolled his eyes, "Tell me something I don't know."

In fact it was the most painful thing since getting thirteen fractures in his wrist. Oliver (not to gently) straightened Barry's wounded arm out and wrapped the cloth so tightly that is made his whole arm go numb.

"If we were not trying to be stealthy I would be screaming right now..." Barry winced as Oliver applied another strip to the upper part of his arm to cut off the circulation.

"You are an idiot..." Catlin said over the com, "How did you _not_ miss the fence?"

"Bro! What have I told you about _getting_ blood on our suit!?" Cisco complained.

"Miss-judged the trajectory..." Barry muttered wiping his blood covered hand on the tattered remains of the T-shirt, "Bad mistake on my part. Any lower and I would have gotten more than a wounded arm."

He got to his feet with a groan.

"Was this even part of your plan?" Oliver seethed glaring at Hiccup.

Barry was impressed that the man did not even seemed fazed about the glare he was receiving.

"I'll admit...I didn't expect him to belly-flop on the fence..." Hiccup muttered, "But apart from that everything is going pretty well."

He nervously scratched the back of his head when Barry gave him a ' _really_?' look. Toothless came up behind his rider and snarled quietly at them; warning them that they better stop what they were doing.

"Now what?" Barry whispered.

"We have to sneak into the building as quietly as possible," Hiccup answered, "Oliver..."

He cut himself noticing that Oliver was gone. The man had snuck off so quietly and quickly that even Barry did not even notice him leaving. Hiccup seemed slightly annoyed that Oliver had left.

"And's that's why no one has managed to track him..." Barry muttered seeing Hiccup's angry gaze.

He followed Hiccup as the man quietly snuck over to the door. It was made of heavy re-enforced industrial strength iron.

"I'm not punching that..." Barry whispered, "Last time I punched something that hard I broke my hand."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow but did not question. He quietly pointed to a slim crack in the metal.

"You'll have to be as small as an ant to crawl through there..." Barry whispered slightly annoyed.

But he managed to vibrate his hand enough to slip it through the crack and pull the door open wide enough for the both of them to squeeze through. Toothless barely managed to get through the narrow opening due to his bulk. Once inside he sniffed the air and growled quietly.

"He doesn't seem happy..." Barry whispered.

"Of course he isn't," Hiccup snorted.

They crept along behind metal canisters that were at least twenty feet in height. There was a little light provided by some old lights installed in the ceiling. But before they could get to the point that Hiccup was aiming for the lights went out.

"If it isn't the Dragon Conqueror..." a deep resounding voice echoed throughout the old factory, "I know you are here boy!"

The man's voice was even scarier than Oliver's.

"Drago..." Hiccup spat.

He started to charge out of their hiding spot but Barry yanked him back.

"Are you insane? Giving your position away is exactly what he wants you to do..." Barry hissed quietly.

Oh great...he just said something Oliver would say. Not really a good sign.

"Hiding are you?" Drago chuckled, "Like the coward you are."

Toothless hissed quietly. Barry could barely make out the outline of the dragon's head in the darkness. But he could see that the animal was swinging his head back and forth trying to catch a scent.

"And I see you brought your Night Fury as well..." the man chuckled darkly, "How quaint."

But Barry could actually detect a small amount of fear in the man's voice even though he tried to hide it.

"Call me a coward will you?" Hiccup snarled, "Look who is talking. Who is the coward...the man hiding in the shadows or the man who is going to kick your ass when he finds you."

He shrugged Barry off him and bolted toward the middle of the factory. Barry prepared to follow him but Hiccup held up a hand to send the silent message _'not yet'_. Outside the moon peeked through the clouds and provided a little more lighting. Knowing that Hiccup could see Barry nodded to let him know he understood and stepped back into the darkness gratefully that he at least had a slightly darker colored costume than Oliver (wherever he was). Toothless leapt out and protectively wrapped his tail around his master and bared his teeth while emitting a low hiss that ended in a snarl.

"Alone huh?"

Barry caught a flash of movement in the shadows in front of Hiccup. He could only see a faint outline of Drago's body and was grateful that was all he could see of the psychopath.

"Yes...alone..." Hiccup said in a low voice, "But I can hear the men you have hiding in the shadows behind you. Are you that afraid of me that you need someone to protect you?"

A sudden noise of metal on metal made Barry grit his teeth in annoyance. He saw a faint flash of metal as Drago drew a long sword out of a scabbard at his side. Hiccup in turn took the metal pole off his belt and clicked a button on it. It instantly erupted into flames at the end and stayed that way. The fire lit up more the factory so Barry was able to count at least ten men behind Drago. All were holding guns that were aimed at Hiccup.

"No..." Drago smirked, "I am content to see the shock on your face to find out you are vastly out numbered."

Hiccup pulled his mask off his face and tossed it to the ground. He had an odd smile on his face; the cross between a smirk and a sneer.

"Then I will be content for you to find out I'm not really alone..." he said in a cold voice while raising his sword, "That I brought friends."

Drago's smug look faded and his eyes glanced over to where Barry was hiding. Even though the man couldn't see him Barry gulped quietly and a bead of sweat trickled down his face.

" _Not yet Allen...not time to show yourself yet..._ " he thought.

Drago threw his head back and let out a roar of laughter (that sounded like a cat being stepped on).

"You're buffing...no one is here...my men would have seen them..." he leered before he turned to his men before shouting, "Shoot him!"

Toothless snarled and raised his wings as the men fired at Hiccup in unison. Barry bolted forward and caught all the bullets before they even came close to hitting the man. He came to a stop in front of Hiccup and smirked while opening his hand and letting the bullets fall to the ground.

"You missed..." he grinned.

Drago's men shuffled their feet uneasily. They were defiantly on the verge of retreating. No doubt they heard or read in the news about Barry's heroics.

"Oh so you have brought a friend have you boy?" Drago sneered, "And he just so happens to be the fastest man alive. I wonder how fast he will be when he finds out he is going to die right now."

Barry heard a gun being cocked but could not detect where the sound came from which made him concerned. Hiccup's face hardened and he pointed the sword in Drago's direction.

"So what is it going to be Dragon Conqueror? You let me go and I won't have to shoot your friend here..." Drago's smile was maniacal, "I don't think he will be able to catch a bullet shot at him from somewhere he can't see it."

" _Um...does it count that I once caught a bullet on my blind side?"_ Barry thought.

That was when he heard the (unfortunately) familiar sound of an arrow entering someone's body. A man crashed to the ground in front of them with an arrow shaft sticking out of his chest.

"And that is why I brought another friend along..." Hiccup smirked as Oliver stepped out of the shadows behind him, "I'd like you to meet the Arrow. Maybe you've heard of him. He really hates people who have failed their city."

Oliver nocked an arrow in his bow and stepped up next to Barry and grunted, "Hope I'm not too late. I was taking care of several snipers in the rafters."

"Ha! You expect me to be afraid of Robin Hood?" Drago let a bark of laughter.

" _I really hope Cisco didn't hear that nickname..."_ Barry thought, " _Because he is going to so use it against Oliver...not that he would mind I think."_

"No...I think your friend's are..." Hiccup smirked.

Drago whirled his head around and discovered there were only three men left out of the ten. Seven had fled and left their weapons behind. Hiccup raised his right hand up and beckoned at Drago; a smirk covering his face.

"One on one? Or are you too chicken to try?" he taunted.

Drago let out a roar and charged at him. They started exchanging blows with their swords; sending sparks three remaining men turned their attention to Barry and Oliver.

"I take the two on the right and you take the guy on the left?' Barry offered.

Oliver scowled at him and said dryly in his Arrow voice, "Thanks for giving me the big guy."

He then charged at the man who was at least six feet tall. The man pointed the gun in his hands at him but Oliver shot an arrow down the barrel of the gun causing it to blow up in the guy's face. Startled the man drew a dagger from his belt and lunged at Oliver. Distracted now, Barry knocked out the one of the two men that were charging at him. The one he punched at three hundred miles per hour hit the ground with his eyes vibrating in their sockets. The other fainted before he could lay a hand on him. Barry glanced down at the unconscious thug who had turned as pale as a ghost.

"They're down..." he turning to Oliver just in time to see his friend shot a well aimed arrow at the guy he was fighting.

It sank into the man's arm with a sickening squelching noise. The man immediately passed out. Barry arched an eyebrow when Oliver causally drew another arrow from his quiver. Both of them turned back to the two men who were still exchanging blows. Drago had managed to inflict a vicious cut on Hiccup's face. A jagged scar ran diagonally across Hiccup's right eye. Blood was slowly dripping from the wound. It looked so painful that even Oliver winced. But Hiccup gave no indication of the pain as he continued to viciously strike at Drago.

Drago did not get off as easy either. Hiccup's sword had left a third degree burn on the left side of his face and had burned off half of the man's hair. Drago was using his right eye to glare at Hiccup ever since his left was now useless. Barry stepped forward to help but Oliver put an arm out to hold him back.

"This is his fight...not ours..." he said.

Barry reluctantly stood down and watched helplessly as Hiccup and Drago started to weaken.

"You...think...I...will...be giving up...now don't...you boy?" Drago panted.

Before Hiccup could respond Drago kicked out toward his left leg; the one that was fake. Hiccup crumbled to the ground as the leg shattered beneath him and cried out in pain. His sword skittered off to the side.

"Now can I kill him?" Barry muttered.

Oliver said nothing but drew the arrow on his quiver back. Barry glanced around and was surprised to find that Toothless had disappeared. He was honestly surprised; he would have thought the dragon would be tearing Drago a new one right now.

"This was the part of the plan he told me on the way here..." Oliver muttered quietly, "He is doing this on purpose."

"Trying to get himself killed? Good plan," Barry said sarcastically.

Hiccup went limp as Drago pointed his sword at his throat.

"I always win..." the man leered pressing the point of the sword in Hiccup's throat; enough to cause a trickle of blood to appear, "Even the power of the necklace can not resurrect someone with a missing head. Now any last words Dragon Conquer?"

"A few..." Hiccup croaked opening up his eyes, "You really need breath mints..."

Drago's brow knit into confusion. That was when Barry heard the familiar high pitched screeching noise. He barely had time to carry Oliver to safety behind a bunch of packing crates before an explosion lit up the entire factory.

"Ow...what the frack happened?" Barry heard Cisco say over the com, "You guys ok?"

"I will be once my ears stop ringing..." Oliver muttered.

He and Barry stood up shakily to find Drago standing over Hiccup who was on his feet again. Toothless stood next to Hiccup snarling. Smoke curled up from his mouth and his eyes looked down right murderous.

Drago's beard was gone...just stubble was left and his clothes were charred rags. He was panting; in fact both men were panting.

"You...really...think...that...this...will...stop...me?" Drago grinned while taking a deep breath, "I'm immortal...and so are you."

He stepped up to Hiccup who stood there without moving. That was when Barry heard a strange noise; he did not know what it was. Drago's eyes widened and he stiffened. Then he stepped back. Hiccup's dagger was buried up to its hilt in his gut. He looked in disbelief at Hiccup who was standing there glaring at him.

"Not anymore..." he growled.

He yanked the necklace off of Drago's neck and attached it to the two halves he held. The necklace glowed.

"Use its power Hiccup..." Drago whispered manically, "Become the most powerful being on earth. You can rule it!"

For a second Hiccup hesitated. Barry grew worried that his friend would take the bait.

"No...it is not what Astrid would have wanted," Hiccup said bitterly, "And neither would I."

He fell to his knees and breathed heavily for a moment. Then he raised the necklace up and threw it down on the ground. It shattered instantly. The shards started glowing and smoking.

What happened next was something Barry wished he could erase from his memory. Drago let out an unearthly scream and reached for Hiccup's throat. Just like in the movie _Indiana Jone and The Holy Grail_ he aged rapidly until all that was left was a skeleton. But even that crumpled to dust that was blown away by an unseen wind.

"Go...get everyone out of here..." Hiccup said turning to Barry and Oliver.

He started flickering in and out of visibility. Toothless started to as well. Within seconds the dragon was gone.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

Barry eyed the shards nervously. They were defiantly getting brighter. A low rumbling noise started up.

"The necklace...when destroyed will blow up a two mile radius..." Hiccup explained with a grimace, "You won't survive it if you stay...but you will out run it. Take the thugs as well."

He groaned as he disappeared for a minute and reappeared.

"But what about you?" Barry protested.

"I made my choice..." Hiccup said looking at him in the eye, "And I intend to keep it that way. Now go!"

He crumpled to the ground. Barry barely had time to evacuate everyone from the building. Carrying out the last thug out the explosion happened causing Barry to break the sound barrier to try to out run it. But it overcame him and he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw before blacking out was an enormous explosion that lit up the night sky.

" _Great...how am I suppose to explain this one to Joe?"_ he thought before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Cisco! Knock it off!" Catlin's voice scolded.

"What? I wanted to see if I could charge my phone using Barry's static electricity," Cisco's voice whined back.

Barry's eyes shot open and he sat up to sudden. Stupid mistake on his part; the entire room started to swim before his eyes. He lay back down on the hospital bed and groaned while clutching his head. It was pounding like crazy. He frowned noticing it was covered in bandages.

"Deja vu much?' Cisco smirked looking down at him, "The Streak lives..."

Barry glared at him not really wanting to talk on the amount of pain it might cause.

"Thank God you are alright..." Catlin sighed resting her hand on his forehead, "Oliver dragged you in here with third degree burns on your face. You're lucky you have accelerated healing. What happened?"

"Hiccup forgot to tell us that the necklace when destroyed would go ka-boom.." Barry muttered before wincing, "Oooooooooooohh my head..."

"Try not to talk..." Catlin advised.

"Thanks for telling me as an after thought," Barry grumbled examining the wound on his arm.

It was completely gone.

"Bro...that explosion is the number one thing on the news tonight..." Cisco said with a grin, "Fortunately everyone got out...thanks to you."

"I can't believe that Hiccup was still willing to destroy that necklace...even after it could give him ultimate power..." Barry said quietly, "But he didn't...out of respect of the one he loved."

He sat back on the hospital bed and closed his eyes in order to let his body heal. Even after Joe came by and scolded him he still laid there thinking about what he would do if he went back in time to save his mom.

Would it be something she would want?

* * *

 **Hope you guys loved this concluding chapter :) Btw...I was talking about the animated series that recently came out on the CW Seed; _Vixen_. Check it out...it is a great show!**


End file.
